The Beginning Of The Next Generation
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: This is the sequel to my Ben 10 Fic, Ben's Eighteenth Birthday. I know that everyone who read it wanted one, so, here it is. Enjoy! lol. Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 A Kid And A Conversation

Chapter 1 A Kid And A Conversation

Ben woke from sleep, his green eyes flying open quickly, glancing over at Kevin as the crying continued, slightly-muffled as it was down the hall a ways.

"Kev, would you-"

"No. It's your turn. I did it last night."

Ben sighed heavily, resigning himself to it as he crawled out from under the warm-covers reluctantly, pulling on a pair of his boxers.

"Fine, but you owe me tomorrow night…"

"Oh?" Kevin purred softly, grinning at him. "What do I owe you?"

Ben laughed, flashing his husband of six years a seductive-smile and licking his lips slowly to get Kevin's attention.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something that we can do together…"

Kevin blushed at his words, even after all this time, and Ben loved him all the more for it, grinning as his lover groaned unconsciously, growling as he turned and left the room, knowing that Kevin's black eyes would be fixed on his boxer-clad ass with intense- interest.

He continued down the hall quickly, knocking on the door quietly with his knuckles.

"Jaymie? Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence, then the sobs continued, still-muffled as though he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"O-okay… Come i-in…"

Ben opened the door, shutting it behind himself, moving to sit at the foot of the bed on the large toy-box that was there.

"Jaymie? What's wrong, honey?

"I h-had a nightmare," the small five-year-old answered, trembling as he continued to cry.

"C-can I sleep with you, uncle Ben?"

Ben sighed, moving to sit on the bed next to him, reaching out his hands to brush the tears off his nephew's tiny-face gently.

"I'm sorry, Jaymie, but you know that uncle Kevin doesen't like that. Besides, you're perfectly safe here. We have a security-system that would put the White-House to shame, and we don't even need that except to wake up me and uncle Kevin so that we can arrest whoever broke in ourselves. You'll be going home tomorrow, you know. Your mother and father miss you, Jaymes Tennyson, so cheer up, okay? Everything will look better in the morning, I promise. I'll see you then."

"Okay, uncle Ben," Jaymie said, grinning as Ben tucked him under the covers again, kissing the little boy's forehead reassuringly, glad that he was comforted and no longer crying.

He turned off Jaymie's small lamp, leaving only his silver and black striped motorcycle-night-light to shine in the darkness, squeezing the boy's fingers gently as he left, walking back to his and Kevin's room quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 Gwendolyn Arrives

Chapter 2 Gwendolyn Arrives

Gwen showed up on time the next morning to pick up Jaymie, surprised when Ben pulled her aside for a moment.

"Kev, will you watch Jaymie while I speak to Gwen for a moment, please?"

"Fine, but you owe me tonight," Kevin teased him, laughing as Ben blushed and smiling at him, taking Jaymie by the hand and outside to the miniature-park that Ben had designed and made for the boy himself.

"What's wrong, Ben? Did something happen with Jaymie?" Gwen asked in concern.

Ben sighed, shaking his head in response.

"No, not really, but I'm not sure that he should come here anymore. Or, at least, not overnight. He always seems to have nightmares when he sleeps here."

"He does?" she asked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I should have, but… I just… I thought that they would stop once he got used to being here, but they haven't stopped. We like having him here, Gwen, but not if this keeps happening. It's not fair to Jaymie. Could you maybe talk to him about it? See if you can find out what he's afraid of here?"

"Alright," Gwen promised, nodding in agreement. "I will. I'd better get going now, Ben. Blake is waiting in the car."

Ben frowned at the mention of Gwen's husband's name, his green eyes darkening with hurt.

"What's with him anyway? It's like he thinks that Kevin and me are contagious or something. He's not going to become gay just from being around us, anymore then we are going to grow breasts because we are."

"I know that, Ben. It's not- It's not what you think. Blake is complicated, okay? Don't you dare tell him that I told you this, but he was in a relationship with a man before me, and… Well, it didn't end very well. That's why he doesen't come in with me, and why he doesen't want to be around you two. It's painful for him. He love me, I know that he does, but… Elijah was his first real-love, and his first-time. The wounds are deep, Ben. So deep… Give him time, okay? He'll get better, you'll see."

"Oh… I didn't know… I'm sorry if I sounded like a jerk… I just want to know him, for your sake if for no other reason."

"I know, Ben, and thank you. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay. See you and Jaymie later, Gwen…"


	3. Chapter 3 Come, Love Me Again

Chapter 3 Come, Love Me Again

Ben was lying on his side on the bed, smiling at Kevin, who was in the same position.

Kevin smiled back, moving a hand to touch Ben's bare-chest as he leaned closer to press a kiss to his husband's slightly-parted lips, slipping his tongue inside to dance with his intimately.

Ben moaned softly in response, arching his back to get closer to him unconsciously.

Kevin groaned at Ben's actions, nearly growling as he deepened the kiss aggressively.

"Gods, Ben… I love Jaymie, I really do, but it's like _torture_ when he's here… I want to touch you so badly, but I can't because he'll hear us…"

Ben shuddered, breaking the kiss to move closer to the other man, hooking one leg around his hip so that Kevin's cock was pressed against his entrance, rocking his hips and whimpering at the amazing-feeling as Kevin's length slid between his ass-cheeks to rub against him.

"I'm sorry, Kev," he whispered breathlessly, green eyes staring deeply into black.

"I feel the same way, but… Well, you know that I can't control myself when you touch me… I just can't be quiet… You drive me crazy with needing you…"

Kevin smiled again, his eyes turning soft with emotion as he lifted a hand to caress Ben's face with gentle fingers, kissing him again briefly.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way, darling… I love how you respond to me…"

Ben moved back away from him a little then, spreading his legs further in invitation, whimpering then moaning as Kevin slid his hand down his chest, continuing down between his legs to touch his fingers to his entrance, stroking and caressing at first, then pressing a single finger into him, smiling when Ben shuddered and groaned, opening his legs even wider unconsciously.

"_Ohhhh_, _Kevin_!! _Please_!!"

Kevin nodded, adding a second finger, careful not to hurt him as he stretched him wider, shifting closer to him then, removing his fingers and placing his right leg over Ben's hip, pressing his length into him slowly, not moving once he was all the way inside to give him time to adjust, finally starting to move, thrusting into him gently when Ben moaned with abandon, clenching around Kevin's cock tightly, making him jerk and suck in a breath in response.

"_B-ben_!! _Fuck_!! D-do that again…"

Ben shivered, smiling up at him with a wicked-smile as he panted softly, breathing in through his nose for a moment then tensing his muscles, squeezing him purposefully.

Kevin shuddered, dragging in a ragged-breath, trembling slightly.

"Oh gods… _Again_. _Please_…"

Kevin screamed with pleasure as Ben did it again, his green eyes wide as he came inside him instantly, following after him quickly, lifting a gentle hand to stroke Kevin's damp black-hair as he slumped down on top of him, holding Ben close as his eyes slid halfway-closed, looking at Ben through black eyes dark with temporarily-sated pleasure and smiling at him tenderly, moving his head to kiss his lips briefly, laying his head on Ben's shoulder as he closed his eyes completely.

Then the flew open again as he gasped loudly, whimpering and moaning as Ben somehow found the energy to squeeze him again, making him start to harden again impossibly.

"Oh, Ben, _fuck_… I can't do it again so fast surely…"

Ben grinned adorably, his green eyes shining impishly as he did it again, moaning hungrily as Kevin's length stiffened instantly, filling him again amazingly.

"Mmm," he hummed in appreciation, wriggling his hips a little and wrapping his legs around Kevin's hips.

"My passage says otherwise… And it feels so good,_ baby_… Come, love me again…"


	4. Chapter 4 Jaymie's Explanation

Author's Note – I'm sorry that it's not very long, but hopefully it's at least interesting. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, enjoy!! : )

**Chapter 4 Jaymie's Explanation**

"Jaymie?" Gwen began softly, sitting down on the swing next to her son, watching him swing back and forth slowly.

"Can we talk, baby?"

Jaymes put his small feet down on the ground to stop the swing, a smile on his face as he looked up at her.

"Okay, mother."

"Uncle Ben told me about the nightmares that you have when you stay with him and uncle Kevin."

The little boy's face fell slightly at her words, and he lowered his head to look at the ground.

"Oh."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, honey? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't want to bug you. It's my problem, but I guess that we can talk about it if it'll make you feel better…"

"Okay. What are the dreams about?"

"I don't know. I can never remember anything when I wake up. Except…"

"Yes?"

"There's this voice. He says my name… And, I know that he says more, but, I can't hear it… Like something is interfering with the dream-signal. I want to hear him so badly, because I know that what he has to say is important to me. Then I wake up… That's why I cry. Not because the dreams are scary, but because they end before I can understand him…"

"Oh. Do you only have the dream at uncle Ben's house?"

"No… I have it about once a month. But when I'm at their house I have it every night…"

"Really? Hmm… I wonder why. Something about you being there muse be triggering the dream, or, at least, making it happen more frequently when your there…"


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream Goes Further

Chapter 5 The Dream Goes Further Then Before

Jaymes looked around the dark room, turning to face the light when it formed, his green eyes fixed on the by-now-familiar man at its center.

He was tall and slender, his clothing black, his skin a dark green where it was visible, and his eyes a bright shade of electric-blue.

"Jaymes," he said, his voice soft and full of feeling.

Jaymes gasped softly, because his voice sounded like Uncle Ben and Uncle Kevin's did when they spoke to each other.

The implications and meaning of it was beyond his five-year-old mind, but for some reason he felt his face heat up with a blush anyway.

"You have a glorious future ahead of you, Jaymes, but the path to it will not be easy. It will be reached only through patience and courage…"

The man's voice trailed off as his image started to fade quickly.

Jaymes sighed softly, sadness in his eyes, thinking futilely.

'Please, don't go…'

The man's image solidified again, his expression turning surprised as he looked at the boy.

"What is it, Jaymes?" he asked in concern.

"I… I'm lonely… Why do you always leave before I wake up?…"

"Oh, Jaymie," he said softly, lifting a hand in his direction almost compulsively, then putting it down at his side again.

"I'm sorry… It's just… easier for me. I can't explain, but… You're not old enough for me to be with and comfort you like I want to. Like I need to…"

'Oh. You want me like my uncle's want each other. I don't know exactly what they do when they're alone together. Mother won't tell me. But I know that they love each other. I wish that I was older…'

"You will be soon enough, Jaymes. Just have patience. Time goes faster then you think…"


	6. Chapter 6 Happy

**Chapter 6 Happy**

Jaymie smiled as he lay in his bed the next morning thinking about the dream, stretching as he sat up slowly.

Then he put on his clothes, going downstairs to the kitchen.

He didn't even notice his mother's look of surprise as he hummed softly to himself while pouring a bowl of cereal, adding milk and grabbing a spoon.

He sat down at the table and started to eat quickly.

"Slow down, Jaymie," Gwen said affectionately, her green eyes sparkling.

"The bowl isn't going to hop away with your breakfast you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to go to uncle Ben's house soon."

"Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your teddy bear?"

"Mother," Jaymie groaned in protest. "I don't need that thing anymore."

"What?" she asked in surprise. "But you love teddy."

"I'm almost six, mom. I'm to old to play with toys now."

"Who told you that?"

"I just am, okay?"

"Alright, honey, I'll go get your bag and put it in my car. Take your time. We can go as soon as you finish eating your cereal."

Gwen sighed as she repacked Jaymie's bag so that it was a bit neater.

Then she picked up the bear from its place on his bed, cradling it in her arms like a baby.

"To old to play with toys now?" she whispered to herself softly, slight-sadness in her green eyes.

"Doesen't want Teddy? Jaymie… Please don't grow up so fast… Enjoy it while you still can, baby…"


	7. Chapter 7 I Just Feel Trapped

**Chapter 7 I Just Feel Trapped**

Ben smiled as he slipped outside to join Kevin and Jaymie.

Jaymie was sitting on a swing, but he wasn't swinging, an unusual look of preoccupation on his small-face.

"I put away your clothes for you," Ben said, sitting down on the swing next to Jaymie.

"And I set Teddy on your bed."

"What?" Jaymie asked in surprise. "I didn't bring Teddy."

"Oh. Well then your mother must have packed him since you forgot to."

Jaymie sighed, kicking out at a rock with his sneakered-foot in annoyance.

"I didn't forget to pack him, uncle Ben. I didn't want him, and I told my mother that. I'm tired of being treated like a little kid…"

"Well, not to offend you, Jaymie, but you are only five."

"Almost six."

"Yes, almost six. But you're still young, Jaymie. Getting older isn't as great as it sounds. Enjoy being innocent while you still can."

"But I'm not innocent, because of my dreams. Or visions, whatever you want to call them. I know that I'm more innocent then you both are, though I'm not sure why yet.

I don't understand why, but I just… I feel like I'm trapped in this body… Like it's holding me back, like I'm holding myself back… I know that it doesen't make sense, but it's how I feel… Please don't tell my mother about this? She worries and fusses over me enough already. I can handle it. I'm stronger then she thinks that I am."

"We know that you are strong, Jaymes," Kevin said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you are. Of course we won't tell your mother about this."

"But, Kevin," Ben protested. "He's only a boy. He shouldn't have to be alone in this."

"He's not alone, love. He has us. You were only ten when you found the Omnitrix, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but still…"

"Relax, Ben. He'll be okay, darling. Trust me…"


	8. Chapter 8 Ten Years Later

**Author's Note – I'm sorry that I skipped so many years, but it's definitely better then continuing with Jaymie as being six, seeing as that would be child-abuse if anything weird happened between him and his future-boyfriend, which will be happening in the next chapter as soon as I finish it, in case anyone was wondering, and it will be longer. A lot longer. I promise so. Anyway, enjoy! : )**

**Ten Years Later**

**Jaymie's Seventeenth Birthday **

Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Blake stood around the table at Ben and Kevin's house, smiling as Jaymes blew out the candles on his round, chocolate cake.

"What did you wish for, Jaymes?" Kevin asked curiously.

Jaymie laughed, his green eyes sparkling with happiness that he had finally reached this day.

"If I tell you that, then it won't come true."

Next he opened his presents while they watched.

His parents had gotten him an x-box 360 and two games, and Ben and Kevin had given him a large-box full of books about aliens.

"Thank you," Jaymes said, hugging everyone. "These are great."

"We're glad that you like them," Ben said, smiling as he twined his fingers with Kevin's automatically.

"Happy birthday, son," Blake said, slipping an arm around Gwen's shoulder as he smiled at him.

"Thanks. Do you want to play x-box?"


	9. Chapter 9 Later That Night

**Author's Note – Okay, just a few quick words and then I'll be quiet and let the story speak, I swear. If anyone was curious about the age difference here, Jaymes is seventeen and Kaleek is about twenty-five in Earth-Years.**

**Yes, his name is Kaleek. The pronunciation is ( K - Uhh - Leak )**

**Yes, leak, like a leaky faucet. And yet, it's still beautiful somehow. : )**

**The name of Kaleek's people is Amantia.**

**The pronunciation is ( Uhh – Man – Tie – Uhh )**

**Just act like your confused for the first and last syllable. Get it? Uhh… Lol. Anyway, that's enough from me. Onward to what you really want to read. Or is it see and hear, considering the content? : ) Whatever. Lol. Just enjoy it either way, and I certainly hope that you think that it was worth the wait! : )**

**Chapter 9 Later That Night**

Jaymes smiled as he lay down on his bed at Ben and Kevin's house later that night, closing his eyes as he surrendered to sleep eagerly.

Darkness surrounded him, followed by light. He smiled as he turned to face Kaleek.** ( K -Uhh – Leak ) **

"Hello, Jaymes. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for your present?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then come to me, my darling," Kaleek said softly, holding out a hand palm-up in his direction.

Jaymes nodded, moving closer, trembling with emotion as their hands finally touched after all these years, green against white as he placed his hand in his trustingly.

Kaleek led him over to a large, soft bed, gesturing for him to get in it.

Jaymes did so, laying down on his back on top of the sheets.

Kaleek sat down next to him, moving a hand to touch his face gently.

"Jaymes?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what I'm doing, if at any point you wish me to stop, you need only say so and I will, I promise. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Kaleek's hands were gentle as they moved to touch both sides of Jaymes's face, his piercing-blue eyes soft as he moved as he shifted to his knees on the bed, pressing his darker-green-then-his-skin lips to his.

Jaymes melted instantly at the kiss, sighing softly at the way Kaleek's lips moved against his so tenderly, not demanding that he give, but pleading with him for his love.

As soon as Jaymes responded to the kiss, returning it enthusiastically, if not with experience since this was his first-kiss, Kaleek's slender, green fingers moved to the buttons on Jaymes's shirt, undoing them slowly, making the younger man blush unintentionally, need filling his blue eyes as they slid over Jaymes's partially-bared chest.

"Mmm," Kaleek hummed, his chest vibrating against Jaymes's as he nuzzled his throat gently.

"Jaymes… You're so beautiful… I can't wait to be with you in the Real-World. To have to rely on these dreams to see you is so frustrating…"

"When are you coming to earth?" Jaymes asked curiously, blushing again at his compliment.

"Soon," Kaleek crooned softly against his lips.

"Soon, my wonderful, beautiful, Jaymie…"

Then he kissed his lips again, Jaymes holding him close, slipping the white-shirt off his shoulders with his hands, exploring his now bare-back as his lips moved to press loving, open-mouthed kisses to the revealed-skin of his chest.

"Kaleek…" Jaymes whispered, pulling him closer, running his fingers through the other man's long, black hair almost compulsively.

"I love you…"

Kaleek's lips curved into a smile against his, and he pulled back to look into Jaymes's beautiful, green eyes, his green fingers caressing the silky-skin of Jaymes's throat almost absentmindedly.

"I love you to, Jaymes. You have no idea how much I love you… I have loved you since the moment of your birth. Before that actually, if I was being honest. I've always been with you, and you've always been with me. In my heart. I've loved none but you, Jaymie… Only you…"

Jaymes shivered at his words, trembling as Kaleek kissed him again tenderly, slipping an arm around his waist, his other hand moving to the base of Jaymes's neck, his fingers stroking his skin gently, soothingly.

Jaymes gasped then, sucking in a surprised breath as Kaleek's other hand reached for the button on his black-jeans. Kaleek let go immediately, looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Jaymie? Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I'm okay. I don't want you to stop. I'm just a little nervous, that's all. Maybe… Maybe if you took your shirt off to, I'd feel less nervous?…"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, Jaymie. I should have thought of that…"

Kaleek unbuttoned his shirt slowly, revealing the dark-green skin of his chest, pulling it off and tossing it beside Jaymes's shirt where it lay on the bed.

Jaymie blushed as he looked at the other man's bare-chest, reaching out to touch him curiously, his hands exploring gently.

"Your muscles are bigger then mine are."

Amusement flickered in Kaleek's blue eyes as he smiled.

"Well, I am older the you. Not by much, it's true, but I am. It won't last long though, trust me. Soon you'll be bigger then me. My people are naturally-slender. It's just always been so. Or at least, for as long as our written-history goes back."

"What are your people called?"

"Amantia." **( Uhh – Man – Tie – Uhh )**

"That's pretty. Are all your people forest-green like you?"

"No, not all. Some are ocean-blue, or lava-red. That's only the males though. Our females are deep-pink, dark-purple, or sunlight-yellow. Our babies and children are a dark gray-black until they turn ten. After that their skin gradually turns to the color that it will be for the rest of their life."

"Oh," Jaymes said, smiling as Kaleek jumped slightly, his breathing turning ragged with need as his fingers touched and squeezed his dark-green nipples gently, gasping and arching his back, pushing into Jaymes's wonderful touch.

"_Ohhh_, _Jaymie_!" Kaleek moaned, whimpering softly as he pinched his nipples lightly.

"If I didn't know with absolute-certainty that you were innocent, I would think that you had done this before…"

Jaymes grinned, feeling bolder as he released his nipples and moved closer to him on the bed, looking into his eyes, green meeting blue.

"I am innocent, I've just read a lot of romance-books and paid more attention to the reactions of the men instead of the women… Like this…"

Jaymie moved his head down to rasp his warm, wet tongue over Kaleek's left-nipple, scraping he teeth over the nub of flesh, then soothing it again with his tongue.

"_J-Jaymie_! _Please_…" Kaleek groaned, shuddering as Jaymes's lips circled his nipple, crying out as he started to suck on it with a gentle tugging-sensation, arching to his mouth unconsciously.

Jaymes released his nipple from his mouth reluctantly, laying down on his back on the bed, smiling as Kaleek blinked, his blue eyes clearing as he shook his head a bit, looking down at Jaymes with a smile.

Jaymes smiled back, lifting his hips, wriggling them in wanton-invitation, enjoying Kaleek's soft-gasp of surprise.

"Are you sure, Jaymie?"

"Yes, I am. I want to feel you inside me, Kaleek… I need to…"

"Alright. Just relax…"

Jaymie nodded, breathing in through his mouth deeply as Kaleek's hands moved to the button on his black-jeans once again, unbuttoning it quickly before Jaymes could get to nervous.

He trembled with nervousness and desire as Kaleek slid the jeans down and off his legs, his entire-body starting to _ache_ with his intense-need as Kaleek just looked at him with blue eyes dark-with-hunger, his green-tongue darting out to lick at his green-lips slowly, lingeringly.

"_Jaymie_…" he whispered, his name sounding like both a moan and a prayer on his lips, surprised as he saw that Kaleek was trembling with emotion as well as his hand moved to unbutton his own pants quickly, desperation on his face as he slipped them off.

"Spread your legs?" he asked softly, his blue eyes so-gentle.

Jaymes nodded, feeling venerable but shaking it off as he spread his legs wide for his soon-to-be-lover.

Kaleek smiled, slipping his green-fingers into his own mouth, wetting them thoroughly before pressing the tip of one to Jaymes's entrance, his other hand stroking his left thigh reassuringly as he slid it into him slowly.

Jaymes gasped softly at what now felt like a horrible-intrusion and a very bad idea, wincing and trembling at the burning-sensation.

"Kaleek…" Jaymes whimpered, conflict in his green eyes as he wanted to both escape the feeling and yet please his love.

"Shhh, my Jaymie," the older man whispered softly, his free-hand moving to stroke his hair and face soothingly.

"All will be well, my love. Trust me. Relax… Breathe…"

Jaymes shivered at the sound of his soft-voice; thinking that relaxing would be impossible while he was being touched down there in so intimate a place, but, eventually he did, even starting to enjoy the feeling of Kaleek's finger moving inside him.

Then he yelped in shock and pain, trembling again as another finger was added quickly. Sadness filled Kaleek's eyes, his expression regretful at the pain that he had accidentally caused Jaymes to feel.

"I'm so sorry, Jaymie, darling… You're just so small yet… Maybe if we wait another year or so it won't hurt you so much…"

"No!" Jaymes protested, panic filling his green eyes as he pleaded with him desperately, irrationally-terrified that he would leave him here alone.

"I don't want to wait… I need you _now_, Kaleek, _please_…"

"Okay. Easy, love… I won't leave you, I promise. I love you, Jaymie… Relax, baby… Just relax… I'm here, darling…"

Jaymes sighed, nodding as he relaxed again, breathing in through his nose slowly.

Then he jerked, his green eyes widening as Kaleek's fingers twisted inside him in a certain way, surprised that it felt almost good, gasping softly as he felt it again, stunned at the feelings that spread through his young body.

Kaleek was watching his reactions intently, not wanting to hurt him again, surprised when Jaymes shuddered, smiling when he then cried out with pleasure, arching his back and pushing himself closer to his touch eagerly.

"Kaleek, _please_…" he moaned, asking for something that he didn't yet completely understand, but somehow knew that he needed just the same.

He nodded, adding a third and soon a fourth finger, wanting to make sure that he was as ready for him as he could be, then he withdrew his fingers slowly, moving atop Jaymes and aligning their bodies, slipping his cock between the younger man's legs to let him feel and get used to him for a moment before he took him.

"Jaymie…" he whispered softly in his ear.

"Jaymes… I'm going to be inside you soon, and it's going to sting a bit. I can't do anything about that. I would if I could. But I'll make it good for you after, I promise. Do you trust me, Jaymie?"

"_Yes_…" Jaymes breathed breathlessly, lifting his arms to slip them around Kaleek tenderly, pulling him close and resting his face in the place between the other man's neck and shoulder.

"I trust you… _Please_… _Take me_…"

Kaleek nodded, pleasure on his face at the trust and love for him shining in Jaymes's green eyes, shifting his body on his as he moved forward into him slowly, wincing as Jaymes flinched in pain in response, moving faster to get it over with quicker.

He stopped once he was fully-sheathed inside him, not moving as he waited for Jaymes to adjust to his presence within him patiently, his blue eyes soft with love as Jaymes whimpered quietly, shifting beneath him slightly.

"Do you want me to move, Jaymie?"

"_Yes_," Jaymes groaned, moving his legs to wrap them around Kaleek's waist tightly, shuddering as his cock slid in slightly-deeper then before because of the change in position. "_Please_!"

Kaleek moaned in response, his hands moving to clutch at Jaymes's arms tenderly, pulling nearly all the way out of him, and then pushing back in.

Jaymes gasped loudly, arching his back, unintentionally digging his nails into the back of Kaleek's neck, but he didn't seem to mind much since he trembled as he thrust in and out of him rapidly.

"_Ohhh_, _Kaleek_! _Uhhh_, _faster_, _please_!"

Kaleek nodded, increasing the speed of his thrusts quickly, smiling as Jaymes cried out with pleasure and moaned his name again, trembling beneath him as his fingers clutched at the bare green-skin of his back unconsciously.

"_Uhhh_, _gods above_, _Kaleek_! _So good_!"

Kaleek gasped with stunned-pleasure at his words, tensing as he came inside him then, feeling Jaymie follow after him, shuddering as his passage clenched around his cock tightly.

"_Ohhh_, _Jaymes_!" he moaned, his entire body shaking as he pulled out of him reluctantly, laying down beside him on the bed and pulling him into his arms, still panting slightly as he kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"T-that was amazing," Jaymes breathed, kissing him back briefly, trembling as he snuggled against him contentedly.

"Yes, it was, darling… Will I see you tomorrow night?"

"I'll be here, my love…"


	10. Chapter 10 You're Serious?

**Chapter 10 You're Serious?**

Ben and Kevin were laying in their bed together, listening to the sounds of Jaymes thrashing and moaning in his room down the hall.

"Do you think that he's having a nightmare?" Ben asked, concern for his nephew in his green eyes.

"I don't know," Kevin replied, moving his hand to twine his fingers with his automatically.

"Maybe one of us should go wake him?"

Then they looked at each other in surprise, stunned as Jaymes cried out loudly.

"That didn't sound like a scared-shout," Kevin said. "It sounded like pleasure."

"Really?" Ben asked, blinking at the thought. "I don't know. Are you sure?"

"_Ohhh_, Kaleek, _please_!" Jaymes moaned.

Kevin's lips twitched in response, curving into a smile as he watched a faint-blush color Ben's face and neck.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's pleasure, darling. He must be having one of his dreams."

Ben nodded, flushing even redder as their nephew continued to moan and talk in his sleep loudly.

"Is it weird that this is turning me on?" Kevin asked.

Ben laughed at his question at first, but he stopped quickly when he saw his husband's expression.

"You're serious? Yes, that is weird. Very weird. I mean, he's not just some guy, he's our nephew. A part of our family."

Jaymes gasped then, making a particularly loud, lust-filled moaning sound, causing Ben's green eyes to widen as his lower-abdomen clenched with need in response to the sound.

He groaned softly, shaking as he sat up quickly, moving to straddle Kevin's hips where he lay on his back on the bed, shuddering as Kevin's hands moved to grip his boxer-clad ass-cheeks, pulling him closer to thrust their cloth-covered erections together.

"I revise my assessment," Ben panted, licking his lips in anticipation. "That was hot…"

"Yes, it was," Kevin said, smiling as he drew Ben down into his arms for a heated-kiss, enjoying Ben's low-moan in response.

Ben shuddered, clutching at Kevin's bare-back feverishly, eager and unresisting as Kevin broke the kiss to remove Ben's boxers quickly, followed by his own.

Then Kevin slicked up his fingers with cream, smiling when Ben spread his legs where he straddled him obediently, gasping softly and melting with pleasure as two of Kevin's fingers slid into him easily, tilting his head back as he moaned loudly.

"_Ohhh_, _Kevin_! Gods, I don't think I'll ever not be so turned on by this…"

"Oh, you mean this?" Kevin asked teasingly, twisting his fingers inside him gently, adding a third quickly.

"Oh, god, _yes_, that!" Ben gasped out, moaning and trembling with need in response.

"_Please_, Kevin!"

Kevin nodded, withdrawing his fingers carefully, moaning and gripping Ben's arms as his husband slid down onto his cock quickly, both of them trembling at the feelings that spread through them.

"Oh, _fuck_, Ben!" Kevin gasped, shuddering and pulling him closer, shifting position slightly beneath him.

"Ride me, baby!"

Ben looked down at him in surprise, smiling at the desire he saw flickering in his lover's black eyes.

"Okay," he agreed, shifting position as well for better leverage, lifting himself up until he was nearly-empty, then pushing back down, moaning and shuddering as he got into a rhythm quickly.

Soon they both came together, Kevin holding Ben close in his arms when he slumped down on top of him in exhaustion.

"Mmm…" Ben mumbled, smiling sleepily and snuggling closer to him.

"Love you, Kevin…"

"I love you to, Ben. Goodnight, baby…"

"Goodnight…"


	11. Chapter 11 Can I Stay With You?

**Chapter 11 Can I Stay With You?**

Kevin, Ben and Jaymes sat at the kitchen-table the next morning.

Kevin and Ben were eating the breakfast that Kevin had made, but Jaymie was mostly pushing it around his plate with his fork, his green eyes staring off into space and a happy-smile on his face.

Then Jaymie jerked, his eyes widening and focusing again when Kevin reached out a hand, snapping his fingers in front of his face loudly.

"Erm… Sorry, Uncle Kevin. Did you say something?"

"No. Just making sure that you could still see and hear the real-world."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your dreams, of course," Ben answered. "We're only concerned about you, Jaymie. It's not good for you to dwell on these dreams and forget to live."

"But their not dreams, Uncle Ben," Jaymes explained, his expression defensive now.

"Well, they are. But their not just dreams. Their real. Kaleek is real. I know he is."

"But how do you know for sure?"

"I just do. I trust him. I love him."

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes. He does. He's coming to earth soon to be with me."

"You mean he's an alien?" Kevin asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I guess so. Yes, he is. He looks pretty normal. He's a bit taller then most humans though. He has the most beautiful dark-green skin, and bright, almost electric-blue eyes. I don't know if you'll be able to find him in your records at work, Uncle Ben, but he told me that his people are called Amantia."

"Amantia? Hmm… I've never heard of them, but I'll check it out when I go in with Kevin tomorrow after you go home."

"Umm… About that, Uncle Ben… I mean, do I have to go home tomorrow?"

"Well, I guess that I could call your mother and ask if you could stay another day if you want me to."

"I do, yes, but… That's not exactly what I meant…"

"What did mean then, Jaymie?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I wondered if… That is, do you think that I could move in with you? I promise that I won't be a bother. It's not like I skip school and ignore my homework like some people my age do. Please? I really want to stay with you."

Kevin and Ben glanced at each other in surprise at their nephew's request.

"I don't know, Jaymie," Ben answered, reaching to take Kevin's hand in his beneath the table. "We'll think about it, okay?"

"In the meantime," Kevin added, smiling slightly as he caressed the back of Ben's hand with his thumb lightly. "You can stay another night."

"Thank you…" Jaymes said softly, gratitude in his green eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 First Day Back To School

**Chapter 12 First Day Back To School Since Kaleek Loved Me**

Jaymes went to school, still smiling about last night.

Everything was perfect until lunchtime.

He was sitting at his usual table alone, eating one of the chicken-salad sandwiches that Uncle Ben had been kind enough to make for him before he went to work, knowing that Jaymes didn't like the food that was served at the school.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Check, one of the school-bullies was watching Jaymes from across the room through narrowed brown-eyes, thinking that he looked far too happy.

Well, it had been several days since the slightly-younger boy **( Check is fifteen )** had had the opportunity to do anything mean to him.

"Delilah."

"Yes, Check?"

"Frigid-Jaymie looks far to happy over there. I want you to go over and try to seduce him. Then, when he responds, I want you to hit him across the face."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jaymes looked up from his chocolate-pudding cup, wariness filling his green eyes as he saw Delilah, Check's partner in general-meanness, sit down beside him.

Then his defenses went on red-alert when she moved even closer to him, slipping her arms around his left arm.

He stiffened immediately, pulling away from her roughly, causing her to totter on the bench for a moment before she caught her balance.

"I respectfully request that you refrain from touching me."

Delilah just smiled, but it didn't reach her cold blue eyes.

"There's something different about you today, Jaymes," she purred, shifting closer still.

"So mysterious…"

Jaymes just rolled his eyes, lifting his pudding-covered spoon to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at it briefly, sticking it into his mouth and eating it.

Then he dropped his spoon with a loud-clatter, shock filling his green eyes as Delilah slid herself between him and the table, pressing her lips to his insistently.

He went rigid, shoving himself back away from her, wincing as he pushed himself back to his feet, ignoring Delilah and everyone else that was watching as he stalked over to stand in front of Check, staring in to the younger boy's brown eyes penetratingly.

"What do you have against me, Check? What have I ever done to you that could possibly make you want to humiliate me so badly?"

Check blinked, looking taken-aback at his questions.

"You have no answer, do you? Of course not, because you have no reason for why you treat me this way. Well, I've had enough of this. You win. I'm not coming back here tomorrow, or ever. You'll just have to find someone else to torment."

Check's brown eyes widened then as Jaymes bent down to whisper in his ear softly.

"Do you want to know the real reason that I have no interest in Delilah? Frigid-Jaymie. Isn't that what you call me? Well, guess what Check, perhaps you just used to wrong type of bait, hmm? I already have a lover, but if I didn't, well then, perhaps I would respond to you."

Check looked into his green eyes in shock as he pulled back, gasping softly as Jaymes smiled at him tauntingly, licking his lips slowly as he looked at Check with a mock-heated look.

"Oh yeah, if I wasn't already taken, and you weren't such a little-prick, maybe I could get into you. You really aren't so bad-looking."

Heat flooded Check's cheeks as he flushed, mortified at Jaymes's sexual-insinuation, shuddering as he felt himself stirring with interest for the first time in his life.

And for a man?

Check licked his lips, staring into the slightly-older boy's eyes with new-understanding.

"J-Jaymes?"

Jaymes looked down at him, smugness radiating from him now as he saw the source of Check's sudden-venerability.

"Oh, poor Check. You might want to get that taken care of. Somehow I don't think Delilah is going to cut it this time."

Check watched in shock then as Jaymes turned and strode away back to his pudding-cup, leaving him sitting there hard and needy.


	13. Chapter 13 I Am So Sorry

Chapter 13 I Am So Sorry…

Delilah strode up to Jaymes in the hallway about an hour later, a determined look on her face.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded in a harsh-whisper.

"To who?" Jaymes asked in confusion.

"To Check, you idiot. He won't come out of the boy's bathroom, he won't talk to me, and it sounds like he's crying! Whatever you did, you had better fix it right now, or I'm going to beat the hell out of you, Tennyson!"

"Easy, I haven't done anything to him," Jaymes protested. "But I'll go and see what I can do."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jaymes slipped into the boy's bathroom; pausing, stunned when he did indeed hear Check sobbing in the last stall furthest from the door.

"Check?" he called softly. "Are you alright? If what I said earlier offended you this much, I'm so sorry… I was just upset, I didn't mean it-"

"Shut up, Tennyson," Check snarled, the effect sounding odd when combined with the sobbing.

"How could you do this to me, you… you ass? I know that I've been mean to you, Jaymes, but this… This is so cruel… Nothing that I've ever done to you could possibly deserve this…"

"Whoa, slow down, Check. I don't know what you think I did-"

"You know damn well what you did!" Check hissed softly, making a noise that sounded like a moan of pain.

"It won't go away… It hurts… Please, Jaymes, just make it stop and I promise I'll never bother you again. Just please make it stop…"

"Make what stop? Oh… your not still… Well, your not still hard, are you?" Jaymes asked, flushing with embarrassment as he asked him the question, but he also looked concerned as he waited for an answer.

"_Yes_," Check replied, definitely groaning in pain now.

"I don't know how to get rid of it. Nothing's working. I don't understand this stuff… I mean, I'm a virgin for gods sakes! This is your fault! Before today this has never happened."

"Oh, Check, I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know, stupid. You think that I advertise it or something? I'd be a laughing-stock."

"Check?"

"What, moron?"

Jaymes sighed, ignoring the mean things that he said, knowing that he was just being defensive.

"Will you… Will you let me help you?"

"Help me how?" Check asked suspiciously.

"I'll make it go away, but you'll have to let me in."

"I- What? Okay, fine, but it doesen't mean anything. I just want it to go away…"

"I know, Check. It can't mean anything. I'm already spoken for."

Jaymes heard Check sigh as the lock on the stall opened, slipping inside and locking it behind him again.

Check was sitting on his jacket, which he had put on top of the lid of the toilet, tears of pain spilling from his brown eyes.

Jaymes knelt in front of him, putting a gentle hand on his thigh, sighing with guilt when the boy jumped, his eyes darting around the tiny stall fearfully.

"Easy, Check, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And I won't tell anyone about this. You can trust me."

"O-okay…"

"Close your eyes."

"W-why?"

"Because it will make this less embarrassing. For both of us."

"O-okay…"

Check closed his eyes, trembling with fear, but mostly embarrassment as he felt Jaymes's hands unfastening his pants quickly.

"Could you stand up for a minute, Check?"

"O-okay…"

He stood, shivering as his pants slid down his legs to pool around his ankles, gasping softly as he then felt Jaymes sliding his boxers down to join them there.

"You can sit back down now."

"O-okay…"

Check jerked instinctively when Jaymes wrapped a hand around his hard, pain-filled cock, panting loudly as Jaymes started to stroke him gently, whimpering nervously.

"Shh…" Jaymes whispered soothingly. "It's okay. It's alright. I'll make it go away… I promise…"

Check nodded, trembling as the older-teen continued to touch him skillfully, being careful not to hurt him more then he already had, his fingers extremely-gentle as he stroked him carefully.

Then Check shuddered, bucking his hips unconsciously as he cried of softly, trying to muffle the sound as much as he could, the painful-hardness in his cock dwindling slowly then fading altogether as soon as he released his seed all over Jaymes hand, blushing as he opened his eyes, biting his lip as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Are you okay now, Check?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully, looking away. "Thank you…"

"It's okay, truly. It was my fault in the first place anyway… Now how about we get cleaned up, okay?"

"O-okay…"


	14. Chapter 14 Prince Kaleek Alatari Sawrina

Chapter 14 Prince Kaleek Alatari Sawrina

Jaymes was in a mostly-bad mood when he got home from school, sighing softly when his mother followed him to his room to talk to him.

"Are you okay, Jaymes?" Gwen asked in concern. "Did something happen at school?"

"You could say that. I don't really want to talk about it though."

"Very well. Ben called and told me that you want to move in with him and Kevin."

"Yes, I do."

"May I ask why?"

"It's not that I don't love you, mother, if that's what you're thinking. I do love you. You and father. It's just… I mean, I'm getting older now, and, well, I honestly just feel more comfortable when I'm there now. I don't know why, I just do."

"Really? Well, he said that him and Kevin decided that it would be okay as long as you continue to go to school and get good grades, and as long as me and your father agreed."

Jaymes looked up at her in surprise, his green eyes hopeful.

"And do you agree? Can I stay with them?"

"Yes, Jaymie, you can. Your father and I agree. If this is really what you want, then we can accept your choice."

Jaymes smiled, his entire face lighting up with his joy, hugging Gwen tightly for a moment.

"Thank you, mother. Thank you for understanding."

"Of course. You can go as soon as you're packed."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jaymes was sitting on his bed at Ben and Kevin's house, folding his clothes and putting them away in the nearby dresser, humming to himself softly.

Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Jaymes?" Ben called quietly. "May I come in?"

"Of course. I'm only folding clothes."

The door opened and closed, Ben moving into the room, sitting down beside him on the bed and handing him a rather-thick folder with the title Amantia printed on the front in bold black letters.

"You found them?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't read it. Neither did Kevin. You can tell us or not, as you please."

"Really?" Jaymes asked in surprise.

"Yes. We trust you, Jaymie, therefore, we trust him. Because you do."

"Thank you."

Ben nodded, his green eyes sparkling with amusement, but they were also serious.

"Of course. I'll leave you to read it then, and we'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay, uncle Ben. See you at dinner."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jaymes opened the folder and started to read, consuming the information at a startling rate.

Most of it was information about the culture and it's rules.

He was surprised to read that Dream-Courting, like Kaleek was doing with him, though it usually didn't include sex or touching of any kind, was a common and acceptable practice on his planet, despite the fact that most of the people lived no more then a few feet away from the one courting them.

The name of the planet that Kaleek was from was called Sawrina. **( Saww –Reeen – Uhh** **)**

The next section was about the Royal-Family, though it was mostly a Family-Tree complete with descriptions of all the family-members.

Jaymes was stunned to see that Kaleek was listed on the tree.

Kaleek Alatari **( Al – Uhh – Tary )** Sawrina was the youngest son of three born to The Sawrina and his Mate, Valeen. **( Vay – Leeen )**

If anything happened to his two older brothers, then Kaleek was in line for the Throne Of Sawrina.

Jaymes was a Candidate's Mate…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So," Ben asked Jaymes over dinner that night. "Did you enjoy reading the file?"

"Yes," Jaymes answered honestly. "It was very informative. Kaleek is a prince of his people."

Kevin coughed at that, choking on his drink.

Ben smacked him on the back with his hand to help clear his husband's lungs of the water quickly.

"Sorry," Kevin choked out, still gasping slightly for breath.

"He's a prince?" Ben asked curiously.

"Yes," Jaymes answered, watching his uncle Kevin in concern.

"Prince Kaleek Alatari Sawrina. He has two older brothers, so he's third-in-line for the Throne Of Sawrina."

"Wow. He's really going to come here and leave all that behind?" Kevin asked when he could stop coughing.

"I don't think that he wants it," Jaymes explained, playing with his fork. "I mean, he didn't tell me, so he must not like it much. And he wants me to love him for who he is, not what he was born into without choice. I can understand that, sort of anyway, since you two and my mom are famous here."


	15. Chapter 15 Coming To Earth

Chapter 15 Coming To Earth

"_Ohhh_, _Kaleek_!" Jaymes moaned loudly as his Mate shoved forward into him, whimpering as the other man continued to thrust above him on all fours, feeling him slow his movements in concern when Jaymie flinched slightly.

"_Nuhh_… N-no, Kaleek…" he groaned, shuddering. "_Don't stop_, please… I'm fine…"

"Are you sure, darling?"

"Yes, I p-promise… _Ohhh_, _gods_! Please… _More_!"

Kaleek smiled at the obvious need and desire in his lover's voice, speeding up again and going deeper inside him then he had before.

Jaymes jerked back in response unconsciously, crying out as it pushed Kaleek into him even deeper, tensing around him as he came instantly, moaning with pleasure as he felt Kaleek spill his seed deep inside him, trembling as he then pulled out of him, cleaning them both up quickly, smiling as Jaymes moved to lay his head on his chest and cuddle against his side affectionately, his green eyes closing reluctantly with sudden-tiredness.

"Jaymes?" Kaleek whispered softly, pressing a gentle-kiss to his temple.

"Mmm… Yes?"

"I won't be able to come to you like this after tonight for about a month."

Jaymes's eyes flew open in shock, dismay on his face.

"_A whole month_? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Jaymie love, but I'm boarding my ship tomorrow for Earth. Dream-Courting won't work on board, and it'll take me a month to get there from here."

"But… Can't you just use lightspeed?"

"I could, yes. I'd get to you faster, but lightspeed makes me sick. Very sick, actually…"

"Oh," Jaymie sighed, snuggling closer to him. "Okay. I guess I'll see you in a month then…"

"Yes. If you really need to speak with me, for any reason, then your uncle should be able to contact my ship for you from The Omnitrix Base, okay?"

"Okay, Kaleek. I love you…"

"I love you to, Jaymie…"


	16. Chapter 16 A Comfortable Truce

Chapter 16 A Comfortable Truce

Jaymes went to school the next day reluctantly, expecting Check to torment him even worse in response to his unwanted-venerability yesterday.

He was therefore surprised when the slightly-younger boy seemed to be okay with what had happened between them, even following him through the hallways like a silent, second-shadow since they had all the same classes, sitting next to him in all of them.

He even sat across from him at lunch, ignoring Delilah when she beckoned to Check to sit beside her.

Finally, when he couldn't stand the silence anymore, even though it was a comfortable-silence, Jaymes spoke up softly.

"What's going on, Check? I mean, I know I helped you yesterday, but that was my fault in the first place, and you've never liked me. Now all of the sudden you're following me everywhere? What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you," he said, his brown eyes sincere. "I just want to be your friend."

"My friend?" Jaymes asked incredulously, arching one eyebrow inquiringly.

"Really? You've hated and abused me verbally for years and now you just want to be my friend?"

Check winced, looking guilty at his words.

"I'm sorry about that, Jaymes, really I am… I know it's no excuse for the way that I've treated you, but I haven't really had the best upbringing… Not like you have… I'm sure your family has never struck you just for talking to them…" he cringed as he trailed off, looking like he had revealed more of himself then he was ready to, so Jaymes remained silent out of courtesy if not more.

"But never mind that… It's just that I don't have any friends here, and neither do you. Is it really such an awful thought?…"

"I suppose not, but what will everyone think?"

"Who cares? I certainly don't. Do you?"

"Not really. Being gay… Well, you have to learn not to or be ripped to pieces by your own emotions in response to what other people say about you."

"So, are we friends then?"

Jaymes nodded, smiling when Check did.

"Friends."

"Okay. So tell me about this lover of yours. What's he like? What is… What is _it_ like?"

"Kaleek is great," Jaymes answered, his green eyes going soft with emotion as he took a sip from his bottle of water.

"The sex is great, of course, but it's not just that. He really loves me, you know? It's nice to be loved. My parents love me of course, and my uncle's and my grandparents, but it's not the same. To be loved, to be touched that way… As though I am his entire-world… There's nothing else like it…"

"Wow," Check said, his tone filled with awe. "I wish that I had a boyfriend like that…"

"Huh?" Jaymes said, looking puzzled. "But I thought that you and Deliah were?…"

Check snorted at that, rolling his brown eyes.

"She wishes. That's probably why she does whatever I tell her to. I'm not saying that we've never done anything, but… The only one that I've ever responded to that way is you… I was completely shocked… I mean, I've heard of it of course, but I never even considered it. Maybe that's why I'm still a virgin. I could never really get into it enough with girls. It's not that I didn't try. I did. I tried hard. And not just with Deliah either, though I'm not a slut or anything… I never thought that it was them. I always thought that it was me… And, I guess that it is me in a way…"


	17. Chapter 17 Unexpected

**Author's Note – This Chapter is dedicated to Bree Tennyson as a thank you for all her lovely reviews. I hope that this doesen't totally offend her, and that she thinks that it might have been worth the wait even a little. Well, enough from me for now, and enjoy this extra long chapter. : ) **

** Chapter 17 Unexpected**

** One Week Later**

** ////////////////////////////////**

Jaymes was walking through the halls with Check on the way to math-class, trying to ignore the almost-painful wrenching that had started in his lower-abdomen just after lunchtime.

Then he gasped loudly as a much-stronger pain assailed him, stumbling slightly, relieved when Check reached out a hand to steady him and keep him from falling.

"Are you okay, Jaymes?" Check asked him in concern.

"I don't know," he panted, one hand moving to rub at his stomach soothingly.

"Ever since lunchtime I've been getting these pains in my stomach, and their getting stronger now…"

"Maybe it was something that you ate?"

"I didn't really eat much though."

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine," Jaymes began, and then he stiffened suddenly at what he felt.

"Ohhh… I think I'm going to be sick…"

Jaymes put a hand over his mouth, running for the boy's bathroom quickly, Check following after him slowly.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

When he went in Jaymes was emptying his stomach into the furthest toilet from the door, the same stall that they had become friends in a week ago.

Check slid in behind the older boy, locking the stall door then pulling the long brown hair back from his face once he sat up a bit, his fingers stroking his forehead soothingly.

Jaymes sighed softly at the gentle-touch, then he tensed, leaning forward again over the porcelain-bowl, heaving futilely since their was nothing left in his stomach to bring up, gasping for air as he sat up again, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Check, would you call my uncle Ben and ask him to come and get me please?"

"Sure. I'll just go down to the office and-"

"No!" Jaymes protested, looking panicked and grabbing Check's hand as he moved to go.

"Don't leave me! I-I mean, I don't want to be alone right now. I'm… I'm scared… Just… My cell-phone is in my jacket-pocket. It's the first number in my number-list."

"Okay. I'll call him," Check promised, keeping hold of his hand as he did so, looking even more concerned as Jaymes started to heave again, finding uncle B's cell # quickly and pressing send.

It was answered after only one ring.

"Jaymes? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Umm… hi. This might sound weird, but I'm Check, Jaymes's friend. We are at school. Well, in the bathroom to be more specific. Jaymes asked me to call you and ask if you could come get him and take him home."

"Oh? May I speak to Jaymes please?"

"Umm… He's kind of busy being sick at the moment," Check explained, wincing as Jaymes groaned loudly in pain.

"Just tell him the code-word," he moaned, clutching at his stomach. "It's Vilgax."

"Okay. Jaymes said to tell you 'Vilgax.'"

Ben gasped on the other end of the call.

"I'll be right there," he said, snapping his cell shut and ending the call.

Check closed Jaymes's phone to, placing it back in his friend's jacket-pocket, kneeling at his side again, putting a gentle-hand on his shoulder.

"He's coming to get you, Jaymes. It'll be okay now."

"I know it will, Check," he replied softly. "I trust you…"

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Ben showed up ten minutes later, if that, glancing at Check in a suspicious way where he was still kneeling at Jaymes's side holding his hand, making Check realize that Jaymes must not have told his family about him.

That stung a bit, but he pushed his own feelings aside harshly in order to help his friend.

Jaymes tried to smile at Ben reassuringly, but he mostly just looked exhausted, shaking as he tried to stand up.

Check moved to help him, slipping underneath his arm to support him, putting an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

They followed Ben out to his car; Check helping Jaymes lay down on the back seat, grabbing a convenient gray-blanket and tucking it around his shaking body almost tenderly.

Then Ben pulled Check aside, getting straight to the point, knowing that he needed to get Jaymes home.

"What happened? How long has he been like this?"

"He's only been like this for about twenty minutes, but he said that he'd been in minor-pain since lunchtime."

"Was it something that he ate?"

"I don't think so. He didn't eat much to be honest. He must have been not feeling well then."

Jaymes shuddered then, crying out, shivering as he whispered Kaleek's name over and over again, whimpering softly.

"I'd better get him home," Ben said. "Would you tell the nurse that he's to sick to stay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Uhhh," Jaymes moaned, reaching out a hand as though searching for something, or someone.

"Check…"

Check blinked, concern in his brown eyes as he took Jaymes's hand in his gently.

"It's okay, Jaymes," he said soothingly. "I have to stay here, but you'll be home soon."

Jaymes's hold on his hand tightened painfully, making Check wince, but he didn't protest, staring into his friend's dark-green, pain-filled eyes.

"Come with me," Jaymes pleaded weakly.

"Why? You don't really need me, Jaymes."

"I do. I need you. I'm scared, Check. I need my friend…"

Check sighed, glancing at Jaymes's uncle Ben inquiringly.

"Fine," Ben allowed reluctantly. "I'll just go and tell the nurse that you are coming with us. Your parents? Should I have her call them?"

"It doesen't matter," Check answered honestly, looking back to Jaymes.

"My parents don't care what I do. They would probably throw a party if I ran away…"

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Ben called Kevin on the way to the house, telling him what had happened, asking him to come out and carry Jaymes inside since neither of them was strong enough to do it.

Kevin lifted Jaymie into his arms, glancing down to where Check still held his nephew's hand.

"He won't let go," Check explained. "He's kind of hurting me to, but I know that he doesen't realize it."

Kevin nodded in understanding, freeing Check's hand from Jaymes's gently.

Check nearly groaned as he flexed his fingers, wincing as his blood flowed back into them quickly with an unpleasant, almost-painful tingling-sensation.

"Thank you."

Kevin nodded again, carrying Jaymes inside and up to his room, laying him down on top of his bed, watching him in concern when he moaned, his green eyes wide and unseeing as he trembled, alternately calling for Kaleek and Check.

Kevin put the back of his hand to his nephew's forehead gently.

"He's got a fever. We'll have to get it down while we wait for Alec to get here. Ben's calling him right now."

"Is he a doctor?" Check asked, taking Jaymes's hand in his when he cried out, brushing the fingers of his other hand over the back of Jaymie's soothingly.

"Yes. He's a lot of things. He's the one who married me and Ben, and Jaymes's parents. He's also a math-teacher and an alien."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm used to it by now though. What I want to know is, what's going on between you and Jaymie?"

Check blinked at his question, flushing a bit as he looked down at his and Jaymes's linked hands, then up to where Kevin was cooling Jaymes's head down with a wet cloth gently.

"Nothing. I mean, we're friends, but that's all. I know that he loves Kaleek."

"Yes, he does," Kevin agreed, continuing bluntly. "But do you love him?"

Check gasped softly at his question, his face nearly bursting into flames with the heat of his embarrassment, but his brown eyes looked into the older man's black ones steadily.

"Yes. I do. I love him. To lie would shame my love for him, and that I will not do. Please… Don't tell him? It would only make him feel bad. I know that it can't be, but I don't want him to act different around me. If friends is all that we can be, then for his sake, I'll accept what he can give me. No matter how much it hurts me to do so…"

Kevin nodded, his face sympathetic, impressed with the depth of Check's feelings for his nephew.

"I promise that I won't tell him, Check, but I think that you should."

"_Why_?" the boy asked in shock. "It won't change anything. It will only hurt us both. And that's if he even believes me at all."

Kevin reached out, setting his free hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Maybe that's true. Maybe he won't.

Or maybe it will make him uncomfortable around you.

But I'm asking you to at least consider telling him, Check.

Love should never be hidden.

I know that you think that you can handle keeping the secret from him, but trust me, hiding it will hurt you far more then telling him ever would.

If you want, or need, proof of what I say, just ask Ben.

He hid what he felt for me for years, because he thought that he was doing the right thing for me.

But he wasn't, Check.

He is the right thing, the right one, the only one, for me.

Maybe telling him won't make any difference, but isn't it, doesen't your love for him make it at least worth telling him?"

Check blinked, sighing softly, but recognizing the truth in his words.

"I'll consider it…"

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Alec was there not five minutes later, moving to Jaymes's bedside quickly, glancing at Kevin who was still bathing Jaymes's forehead to keep his fever down.

Check had left to go to the bathroom before he came in.

"When did this start and what are his symptoms?" Alec asked, not wasting any time as he moved to examine the trembling seventeen year old.

"Around lunchtime. He was physically-sick, then he was delirious for while, and now he just seems to be cold despite the fact that he has a fever."

"Did he eat anything today that he usually doesen't or has never had before?"

"No. Check said, he's Jaymes's friend from school, that he didn't eat very much at all at lunch."

"No? Hmmm… Does he have a lover?"

"Well… Yes, he does. You don't think that this could be Kaleek's doing, do you?"

"I won't know until I examine him further. When you say Kaleek, do you mean the Prince Of Sawrina?"

"Yes. He's actually on his way to Earth right now to be with Jaymes. He's been Dream-Courting him since he was five."

"Really?" Alec said in surprise. "Well if you could just leave for a bit so I can examine him, I'll come and tell you when I know what's going on."

"Okay," Kevin agreed, putting the wet-towel down in the bowl of cool-water and moving to his feet from where he knelt beside his nephew's bed.

"I'll see you later, Jaymes, okay?"

Jaymes nodded, looking slightly-nervous at being left alone with Alec since he wasn't feeling well, but he smiled up at Kevin reassuringly.

"I'll be fine, uncle Kevin…"

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"How are you feeling, Jaymes?" Alec asked after Kevin had left the boy's room.

"Cold."

"Hmm… Yes, I can see that, though you do have a fever. I know that this might be uncomfortable for you, but I'm going to have to ask you to take off your clothes so that I can make sure that everything will be okay, and to find out what caused this. If you want me to I can give you something to put you out temporarily to make it easier?"

Jaymes's green eyes widened, wariness filling them as a shudder went through his body, but he sat up slowly, starting to unbutton his blue-shirt, pulling it off and tossing it onto the bed, blushing in embarrassment and looking away from Alec as his hands then moved to undo the button and zipper on his green jeans, licking his lips before he spoke softly.

"If you have to… To touch me… Then I'd rather not be awake…"

Alec nodded as Jaymes slipped his pants off, still covered from the waist down by the blankets as he tossed them and his boxers to lay with his shirt.

"I understand," the Grey-Matter said, handing Jaymes a glass of water and a small white pill, watching him put it in his mouth and take a sip of water, swallowing it quickly.

"How long does it take to work?" Jaymes asked curiously.

"Not long."

"Oh. That'szz good," he commented, his words already slurring as the knock-out medicine started to take effect.

Less then a minute later he was out, slumping back to lie on the bed, his eyes drifting closed as he slipped into sleep.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Kevin, Ben and Check sat around the kitchen-table in anxious-silence, looking up when Alec came into the room nearly an hour after Kevin had left Jaymie's room at the Grey-Matter's request.

"Did you find out what happened?" Ben asked. "Did you find out what's wrong with him?"

"It's not wrong, it's right. Unexpected, yes, but right."

"What's unexpected?" Kevin asked, his voice a bit sharper then necessary. "What's he doing now?"

"He's asleep," Alec answered, understanding in his eyes, knowing that they were only afraid for Jaymes.

"Jaymes is pregnant."

"_What_?" Ben, Kevin and Check gasped at the same time.

"Jaymes is pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl."

"But… That's impossible," Kevin protested, shock in his black eyes.

"It usually is, yes, but not for the Mates of Royal Sawrinians. It's a gift passed down through their Family-Line by their gods since most of the Royal-Family choose to take same-sex Mates. They would have died out if the gods hadn't intervened, and Sawrina needs Royal-Leadership to survive. Prince Kaleek himself was born of a union of two men, as were his brothers. It's not widely known of course. They keep it to themselves and their Mates mostly. I doubt highly that Jaymes knew, and I'm certain that Prince Kaleek had no idea that a human male could be fertilized or he would have taken steps for protection until he could consult with Jaymes about the possibility of children. He should be contacted with this news of course."

"Of course," Ben agreed, his expression serious. "But why was he sick?"

"The babies themselves may be a gift," Alec explained quietly. "But the pregnancy will most likely not be. Jaymes is very likely the first human-male to experience this, which is why he was ill. His body was rejecting the babes as invaders that would drain his energy, but I was able to save them by giving him a medicine by syringe that reversed the process and ended his body's negative-reaction to them. Because they're so young, only about a week old, if it had been much longer then they would not have survived…"

"Thank you for saving them, Alec," Ben said in a weak voice, still looking stunned, as were Kevin and Check.

"Of course. I would never wish the loss of a child on anyone. Jaymes will be sleeping a lot because of the drain of energy from his body caused by the babes, but when he is awake he will need to eat. Even if you think he's eating too much, he isn't, because he will be eating for three now, and will be hungry a lot. Also he could be fine and happy on minute and cranky and rude the next. The best thing to do then is just sit with him quietly until he either falls asleep or changes his mood again. Leaving will just make his anger worse, because he'll feel like you don't want to be with him. When he's happy, he'll probably be a bit overly-affectionate as well. It's best just to let him touch you then, unless he crosses a line that you don't feel comfortable letting his cross. Obviously Ben and you don't have to worry about that, being related to him, but Check will if he chooses to see him. Jaymes might not realize that he's doing anything wrong, because he'll just want touch, even if it's inappropriate. Letting someone be with him that you and he don't trust is a bad idea, since he could be taken advantage of in his condition. I should go now, but please call me of he needs anything or if you have any questions. Jaymes will most likely sleep for three to four more hours because of the medicine, which is good since he needs to recover. Let him rest for now, and if he asks what happened when he wakes, tell it to him gently. We don't want him to go into shock. It could cause him and the babes harm."

"Alright, we'll be careful when we tell him," Ben said. "And we'll call you if we need you, I promise. Thank you again."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"Captain Kaleek."

Kaleek Alatari, as he preferred to be called, turned to face the man who was in charge of Communication on his ship.

He was a tall, slender man with sky-blue skin, unique among the Sawrinians, and long blonde hair.

His eyes were also larger then normal for his species, and a beautiful shade of violet.

It made him appear innocent, almost child-like, a fact which he never failed to use to his advantage for his Prince.

"CJ," he replied, nodding for him to speak.

The man smiled at the nickname.

It was something of a joke between the men.

The C stood for Communication, while the J stood for his name. Josslyn.

"There is an incoming message for you from Earth. The origination-point is a house listed under the names Ben and Kevin Tennyson. Shall I direct it to this room?"

"Yes, thank you, CJ."

He nodded, a look of concentration on his face as he reached for the communication-thread mentally, his eyes turning solid-white for a moment as he attached the thread to the large screen in front of Prince Kaleek quickly.

A man with long brown hair and green eyes appeared on the screen, blinking and looking at the Prince curiously.

I assume that you are Prince Kaleek? At least, you match my nephew's description of you."

"Yes, I am he. And you are?"

"Oh, umm… Sorry. I'm Benjamin Tennyson. Ben, actually. Jaymes is my nephew."

" My Jaymie?" Kaleek inquired, concern entering his voice now. "Is he alright?"

"Well, yes, he is now," Ben answered quietly. "But he was ill this morning. That's why I'm calling. Jaymes is… Well, Jaymes is pregnant with your babies."

Surprise flashed in Kaleek's blue eyes, followed by a joy so fierce that Ben nearly had to look away as it wrenched at his heart painfully.

"So you were calling to inform me of my responsibility to care for him and the babes?"

"_What_?" Ben gasped in shock at his assumption. "No, that's not… This isn't an official-call or anything. This is a family-matter, if it's not to forward of me to call you family?"

"Of course not," Kaleek answered, smiling, pleasure in his eyes now at his words.

"We are family, Ben."

Ben nodded, smiling as well.

"Yes, we are. Its just courtesy to inform you, seeing as you're the father. Well, umm… The other father, anyway. I'm sorry if I'm acting a bit odd. We're all kind of still in shock right now. I mean, this sort of thing isn't really normal on Earth, and I still have to inform Jaymes's parents about all this…"

"I know, and I understand. Thank you for informing me, Ben. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Of course. I'll be there to meet you at The Omnitrix Base."

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Jaymes stirred exactly four hours later, stretching and smiling as he snuggled deeper under the covers on his bed, shivering in response when he felt a gentle-hand touch his bare-shoulder, making a soft, unconscious pleading sound in the back of his throat when the touch was withdrawn almost immediately.

"Jaymes?" Ben asked softly. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm… I feel great," he answered, rolling over to face his uncle, his green eyes sleepy-looking and peaceful as he smiled at him.

"How should I feel?"

"You mean that you don't remember what happened?"

"I remember being sick, if that's what you mean. But everything after that is kind of blurry. I know that Alec was here, and that I talked to him, but I can't remember what about though."

"Oh. Well maybe you should rest some more. I can go, if you want me to."

"No, that's okay. I can sleep just fine with you here if I get to tired. Did Alec find out what happened to me?"

"Umm… Yes, he did."

"Well what happened?"

"You're pregnant, Jaymes. Your body was rejecting the babies, but Alec was able to save them thankfully."

"I am? Oh."

"Yes."

"Wait, did you say babies? As in more then one?"

"Yes. Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Oh."

"You don't seem very surprised, Jaymie. How are you so accepting of this? Kevin, Check and I were shocked when Alec told us."

"I honestly don't know, uncle Ben, but I feel like… Like maybe I already knew that I was unconsciously. I think that I can feel them moving inside me. You said Check. Is he still here?"

"Yes, he is. He asked us for permission to stay over for the night because he was concerned for you."

"Oh. Can I see him?"

"Of course," Ben answered, standing up and moving to the door, pausing for a moment by the door-frame.

"Jaymes?"

"Yes?"

"Don't push yourself, please? If you get to tired, promise me that you'll sleep?"

"I promise, uncle Ben."

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Check was relieved when Jaymes smiled at him when he went into his room, patting the bed beside him in invitation.

He smiled back, sitting on the edge of the bed obediently, blinking in surprise when Jaymes took his hand in his gently.

"Are you okay, Jaymes? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Check. I feel great."

"Oh. Well, that's good. I'm glad."

"Me to."

"I can't believe that you're pregnant though. That's… Just, wow. It's so weird."

Jaymes smiled again, his green eyes softening with emotion as he moved his free-hand to touch his stomach on top of the blankets almost tenderly.

"Yeah, I know. But I know that I am. Somehow I already knew it unconsciously before today. I don't know how, but I am, and I'm happy. Has uncle Ben called Kaleek yet?"

"Yes, he has. He knows, and your uncle said that he's thrilled about it. He kind of winced when he told me about it though. I'm not really sure why."

"Really? Hmm… I'll ask him later."

"Yeah. Have you thought of names for the babes yet?"

"Yes, I have. Bree and Bradley Tennyson."

"Those are nice names, Jaymes."

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Jaymes said, smiling then putting a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Check, but I think I'm tired again."

"That's okay, Jaymes, I know that you need to rest. I'll just come back later when you wake up again."

He moved to stand; blinking, surprised when Jaymes didn't release his hand.

"What is it, Jaymes? Do you need something before I go?"

"I… Would you… Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?…"

"Well… Okay. I'll stay."

Check took off his shoes with his free hand, moving to lay beside Jaymes on top of the covers, still holding his hand as he laid his head on Jaymes's bare-shoulder, trying not to think about the fact that Jaymes was naked under the thin-layer of the sheet and one blanket between them, longing to slip beneath them and press himself against the older boy, forcing himself to just hold his friend close since he seemed to want comfort right now like Alec had said, curling up against his side, his brown eyes closing without his permission, feeling Jaymes touch his hair, brushing it back from his face gently, drifting into sleep quickly.


	18. Chapter 18 Don't Leave Me

Chapter 18 Don't Leave Me

Check woke to the feeling of Jaymes's body pressed intimately against his through the blankets, shuddering as his friend shifted against him in his sleep, feeling uncomfortable as blood rushed to his cock in reaction.

He tried to ease himself out of Jaymes's arms, freezing when he moaned loudly, basically rutting his cock against Check's through the blankets, trying to get away again, desperation in his brown eyes.

He whimpered softly as Jaymes restrained him, pinning his arms to the mattress gently, his lips firm and insistent as they touched his, gasping involuntarily as Jaymes's tongue swept over his lips and into his mouth, feeling tears trailing down his face because of the pain in his heart.

Jaymes froze above him then, almost as though sensing his friend's tears and hurt, opening his eyes, green meeting brown as he stared down at him in confusion.

"Jaymes… Please… Don't…" Check whispered, agony in his soft voice.

He seemed to struggle to understand him for a moment, but then his eyes cleared and he released Check, pulling away and off of him quickly.

"I… I'm so sorry, Check…"

Check drew further away, trembling as tears continued to trail down his cheeks.

"Oh, gods, Check, I… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The self-loathing in Jaymes's voice forced Check to look beyond his own pain for the sake of his friend.

"No… I… I'm not hurt…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you. It will only hurt you to. I don't want to do that."

"But it's already hurting me, because it's hurting you. I just don't know what it is. You're my friend. I care about you, Check, so please, tell me?"

Check's face crumpled, his tears increasing as he sobbed, turning his head away from Jaymes's sad, penetrating green eyes, his shoulders shaking with his strong emotional- pain.

"I l-love you, Jaymes… I know that it doesen't make a difference, and that we can never be, but I'm in love with you. Maybe I've always loved you unconsciously, I don't know. I'm happy that you're happy because of the babies, and I know that it isn't possible anyway, but… I can't help but wish that they could have been mine… Ours…"

Jaymes flinched at the depth of the pain in his words, one hand moving to touch his stomach, the other moving to touch Check's shoulder gently.

"Shh… It's okay, Check…"

"No, it's not," Check sobbed, rocking back and forth on the bed in his distress.

"You have everything, Jaymes… A family, a lover, even children… And I have nothing… I have my love for you, and I have parents that beat me…"

"Do they really hit you, Check? I mean, I believe you, you know that I do, but is your life in danger with them?"

Check didn't speak, still shaking as he shrugged out from under Jaymes's hand and reached up to pull off his t-shirt, revealing his back to him.

Jaymes gasped at the scars of varying-ages and the recent-bruises that marred the fifteen- year-old's unnaturally-pale back, reaching out a shaking-hand to touch him again, fingers brushing over his bare-skin gently.

"Oh, Check… You've got to get out of there…"

"You think that I don't know that? I do. But where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"Why do you have to go anywhere? You can stay here. We'll figure it out together. It could be like this. Always."

"Just shut up, Jaymes," Check snapped, pulling away from his touch and putting his shirt back on quickly.

"Stop making promises that you can't keep. Once Kaleek gets here, you'll be a happy family, and I'll be the fifth wheel. Unnecessary and useless in the design of your life."

Jaymes snarled in aggravation, reaching out his arms and yanking Check back against him flush with his body, pressing his lips to his ear, whispering softly.

"You will never be unnecessary in my life. I love you, Check. I'm sorry that it's not in the same way that you love me, but I do love you, believe me. Please… Stay with me? Live. Help me raise my children. Our children. Be a part of my family. Let me love you… Let me give you what I can, Check… Please, my friend, my love…"

Check gasped, going limp in his arms, clinging to Jaymes as he sobbed, trembling and closing his eyes, tears running down his face as Jaymes kissed his forehead tenderly, drawing his friend into his accepting, loving-embrace as he laid them back on his bed, pulling Check beneath the covers with him, ignoring the fact that he was still naked as he held the emotionally-exhausted boy close, both of them drifting into sleep once more.

/

Jaymes smiled as he shifted in his bed, his hand automatically reaching out for Check's, frowning, his heart sinking as he realized that the place beside him was empty.

Then the door to his room opened as Check came in with a large tray of food, placing it over Jaymes's lap and climbing back onto the bed beside him.

Jaymes's face lit up with joy as he smiled at the younger-boy, ignoring the food for now in order to say what he needed to.

"I thought that you had left."

Check shook his head, reaching out to twine his fingers with Jaymes's gently.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jaymes," he said softly. "Your uncles have filed with the law for custody of me until I'm old enough to get my own place, but I'll be here if you will."

"I'll be here, love. What made them decide to do that?"

"I showed them my back."

"Oh."

"Yeah… You should eat."

"What about you?"

"I already ate with Ben and Kevin while you were asleep. They made this for you while we talked about me staying here."

"Oh," Jaymes said, blinking as he looked down at his food, **( scrambled-eggs with ketchup, sausage-links, toast, bacon and fresh tomato slices ) **starting to eat it enthusiastically.

"What did they say about you sleeping with me last night?"

"Nothing. If they know, then they must not care. They trust you, Jaymes."

"I know they do. This is really good. You wouldn't think that it would be, but it is."

"I added the tomatoes myself."

"Those are the best part."

"Check smiled at that, his brown eyes shining.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The babies really seem to like them."

"How can you tell that?"

"I can feel them moving inside me. They move faster when I eat the tomatoes."

"Oh."

"Yeah," he said, smiling as he ate another slice of tomato and put his fork down, moving Check's hand with his till it was pressed against his stomach through his blue pajamas.

"Can you feel them?"

Check blinked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Surely it's to early for that," he began, then pausing as he felt a barely-discernable fluttering against his hand, wonder filling his brown eyes.

"Wow, Jaymes… I can feel them… That's amazing…"

"Yeah, it is," Jaymes said, smiling as he started to eat again.

"Are you going to school today?"

"No. Alec said that you could go back tomorrow if you're feeling up to it, so I figured I'd wait for you to come with me. It's only one day."

"Yeah? I guess that I'll go then. I won't be able to later on in the pregnancy though. I'll have to ask Kaleek about it when he gets here next month."


	19. Chapter19KaleekArrives Ahead Of Schedule

**Author's Note – Okay, I have something to say before I start **

**this chapter. There seems to be some ideas out there that this is **

**going to turn into a threesome between Kaleek, Jaymes and **

**Check. It isn't. I'm sorry if that's what you think that I implied, **

**and it must have been implied, because I know that I never said**

**it. Kaleek is far too possessive of His Jaymes to allow that. **

**But don't worry; Check will get his opportunity to lose his **

**innocence. Probably soon, but I don't exactly know when yet. **

**Just thought I'd clear that up for you all. The only threesome **

**that I have and probably ever will write is in the last chapter **

**that I updated my Inuyasha story with. Anyway, enjoy the **

**chapter! : ) **

**Chapter 9 Kaleek Arrives Ahead Of Schedule **

Ben and Kevin dropped Jaymes and Check off at school the next day, asking Jaymes to please be careful and to call them if anything happened and they needed to come home.

They went in, walking to their lockers to get their books for their first-class of the day, Jaymes looking wary as he saw Deliah coming towards them with an angry look on her face.

He closed his locker, moving behind Check, one hand moving as though to touch his stomach protectively, but he stopped it quickly.

"Check…" he said softly in warning.

The younger boy turned to face her, taking a protective-stance in front of his friend.

"Before you say anything, Lia, I know what you think, but me and Jaymes are not a couple. We're just friends."

"Oh," she said, looking confused. "Then what the hell _is_ going on?"

Check shot his friend a questioning look.

Jaymes sighed, blinking and reaching for Check's hand, tugging him through an open door.

"Come with us."

Deliah followed them into the empty classroom, watching Jaymes close the door.

"Okay, look," Check began, slipping an arm around Jaymes's shoulders.

"This isn't what it seems like, but before we can tell you what it is, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone what we tell you."

"I promise that I won't tell, Check."

"Alright. Thank you."

"So what's the big-secret?"

Jaymes took a deep-breath, curling an arm around his stomach tenderly, and the other slipping around Check's waist.

"The truth is… I need Check's friendship now, more then I could ever say, Deliah, because I'm so scared. I'm happy, but I'm scared. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have twins."

"Is this some sort of joke?" she asked in disbelief. "Men don't have babies."

"No, they don't," Jaymes explained quietly.

"Not here on Earth. My boyfriend is an alien, which is why I'm pregnant. It's him, not me. Bree and Bradley are his creation, I'm just the one that has to carry them for us."

"You've already named them?" Deliah asked in surprise.

"Yes?"

"For how long? I mean, is it like a normal-length pregnancy?"

"I don't know yet. We've only known since yesterday, and that's only because I almost lost them because my body didn't understand what was happening to me. What is happening to me, I mean. It thought that the babies were just something bad that was draining my energy, so it tried to get rid of them."

"Oh. That's awful. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. We'd better go before we're late for class…"

/

The rest of the day was pretty-normal until near the end.

Jaymes was standing outside the bathroom waiting for Check so they could go home, when Erik, one of the older boys from their class came over to him and leaned against the wall beside him. **( Erik is eighteen )**

"What's going on between you and Check, Tennyson?"

"Nothing," Jaymes answered, being mostly truthful. "We're friends."

"Don't lie to me please, Jaymes. I've seen how he looks at you, how he's always touching you."

Jaymes flinched, pain filling his green eyes to Erik's surprise.

"I… I can't help how Check feels about me. He… He loves me. I know that, but…"

"But you're not gay?…"

"No, I mean, that's not," Jaymes stammered, flushing with embarrassment at the other man's directness.

"Yes, I am gay, but I'm with someone else. A much, um, older man."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Why? Are you interested in Check?"

"Yes, I am."

Check came out of the bathroom just then, glaring at Erik as he walked over to them.

"Come on, Jaymes, let's go home."

"I… Um…" Jaymes said in confusion.

"Can I talk to you, Check?" Erik asked softly. "Please?"

"No," Check answered curtly. "I heard the whole conversation that you two just had, and I'm not interested. If I can't have Jaymes, then I don't want anyone."

"Check, that's not healthy…" Jaymes began, trailing off as his friend strode away without a backward-glance.

"I'm sorry, Erik," he sighed, looking down at his stomach.

"He's just really hurting right now… I just don't know what to do to help him get over me, and now he lives with me, so it's going to be even harder on him… I suppose I could move back in with my parents, but I really don't want to. They don't even know about Kaleek and me. I love my boyfriend, so much… Even if I wasn't preg- Um, I mean, I can't leave him…"

"You're pregnant?" Erik asked in shock.

"Shh…" Jaymes hissed softly. "Please keep your voice down. Yes, I'm pregnant. I care about Check, I do, but… I have to think of what's best for my babies and me… They need their father and so do I. Check isn't the one for me. Maybe he could have been, I don't know. But with him I wouldn't have my babies, and I need them… I love them already… I can't imagine my life without them now. It's to late for me and him to be anything more then friends, and he knows that, he just doesen't like it…"

"Wow. That's harsh. I'm sorry, Jaymes…"

/

Jaymes woke the next morning when he heard a loud banging sound, opening his eyes and gasping at what he saw.

The door to his room was open, and an unfamiliar alien with sky-blue skin and large violet-eyes stood there, while Kaleek was standing near the bed, his hand around Check's throat, pinning the boy to the wall, murder in his blue-eyes as Check gasped for air, scrabbling at his hand with his fingers desperately, weakly.

"Kaleek," Jaymes snapped in a commanding-voice that he hadn't known that he possessed. "Let him go. Now."

Kaleek glanced at him, then back to Check, lowering him back to his feet before releasing him.

Check stumbled over to Jaymes, still gasping for air as his friend drew him into his arms tenderly, rubbing his back gently as he sobbed against his shoulder.

"Why the hell did you do that, Kaleek? Check has been through enough. You've probably scared him half to death."

"He was in _your_ bed. That is _my_ place and no others. You are _mine_, Jaymes."

"We didn't do anything, Kaleek. I would never betray you."

"By letting him touch you like that, you already have."

Jaymes face turned white with shock, feeling as though someone had struck him, his green eyes flashing with fire.

"This is not Sawrina, Prince, this is Earth. I don't care how things work where you are from, but here I am allowed to touch others if I wish. Check is my friend, and that will not change just because you are here now. Until you can clean up your attitude and can be more civil, get out of my room. I am your lover, not your doormat."

Kaleek's flushed with anger at his words, making his face look like a multi-colored bed of moss as he turned and marched out, slamming the door behind him, leaving CJ to watch then with unblinking violet-eyes as he leaned against the door-frame casually.

Check continued to sob quietly as he clung to Jaymes, trembling with fear still.

"Are you okay, Check? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"My… My throat hurts… And the… bruises on my back are throbbing again…"

"It'll be okay, I promise. I'll call, Alec."

"Okay… If you want to…"

CJ cleared his throat then, stepping forward closer to them.

"I apologize for my prince's behavior, Jaymes. It was wrong, I won't disagree, but he can't help it."

"He can't help it?" Jaymes asked incredulously, instinctively pulling Check closer gently.

"He almost killed a mostly-defenseless, innocent, fifteen year old boy."

"Yes, I know, and I know that he'll be sorry about it when he calms down, but you must understand, Jaymes, he loves you. It is impossible to describe how much he loves you. You are the only thing that he has thought about for the last eighteen years. He didn't mean what he said to you, but try to put yourself in his place. How would you have reacted if you had seen someone else in his bed instead?"

"I would have been hurt, and yes, angry, but I would not act without talking to him and discussing the situation calmly like the man I am, not an animal."

"Then, I shall do that for him. What is going on? Why does Check have bruises on his back?"

"Check is my friend, and he is staying here because my uncles are going to adopt him, and he has bruises on his back because his parents hit him."

/

After CJ had explained the situation to Kaleek and he had calmed down, he came back in to see Jaymes alone.

Check had already slipped out to be alone for a while.

Kaleek sat down beside Jaymes on the bed, but he didn't touch him, sighing with relief, slipping an arm around Jaymes shoulders when the younger man tucked himself against his side affectionately, closing his green-eyes and laying his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're here, Kaleek. I have so many things to ask you…"

"I am to, my love. Can we save our questions for later though? I was sort of looking forward to a more, shall we say, passionate greeting?"

"Can we even do that?" Jaymes asked in surprise. "I mean, the babies? Won't it hurt Bree and Bradley?"

"You've already named them?"

"Umm… Yes. I didn't think that you would mind, but if you don't like-"

"Shh," Kaleek whispered softly, pressing a gentle finger to his lips.

"I love them. Bree and Bradley Alatari-Tennyson."

"Huh? I thought that your last name was Sawrina."

"That's only for Royal-Family Documents that I have to Sign And Seal, but I'm an Alatari. As to your other question, yes we can be intimate with each other. It's fine until the third month."

"Oh. How long exactly is the pregnancy?"

"Six months."

"Well, it's better then nine," Jaymes teased him, moving to straddle Kaleek's hips on the bed and staring into his eyes lovingly.

"My uncles won't mind if I skip school to be with you today…"

"That's good," Kaleek said, smiling as he started to unbutton Jaymes's white-shirt, pressing his lips to the revealed skin tenderly as he did so.

Jaymes breath hitched in response, trembling, his voice slightly breathless as he spoke.

"So, how did you get here so fast? You said that it would be a month."

"I couldn't wait. Especially after your uncle Ben contacted me about the babies. I took something to knock me out for a while, and told CJ to go into hyper-speed."

"CJ?" Jaymes inquired, moaning softly as Kaleek arched his back, rubbing their cocks together through their pants.

"My Communications person on my ship. The guy that's talking to your uncles right now."

"Oh, him. He's nice."

"Yes, he is."

"_Ohhh_, _Kaleek_," Jaymes groaned at his green lips fastened on his neck, sucking gently, making him feel as though _something_ connected the skin of his neck and his cock, feeling it jump with expectant-tension inside his pants.

"_Uhhh_… I want you so much right now. _Please_…"

Kaleek smiled, pulling him closer, pulling Jaymes's shirt off his shoulders gently, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Would you lock the door, baby?"

Jaymes nodded, getting up reluctantly, turning the lock on the door with a loud-click, unbuttoning his pants and feeling them slide to the floor, stepping out of them and removing his boxers.

Kaleek's blue eyes were dark with need as he looked at Jaymes's naked, trembling body, softening as they paused at his slightly-rounded stomach.

The babes would grow faster then normal was on Earth, since they only had six months inside Jaymes instead of nine.

He beckoned him with a hand, his smile turning predatory as Jaymes shuddered, moving toward him as Kaleek removed his clothes quickly, tossing them past Jaymes to the floor with the others.

"That's it. Come to me, my love…"

Jaymes shivered, climbing back onto the bed, relaxing into his arms as their bare-skin met, moaning softly as Kaleek's fingers slid down his spine in a gentle-caress.

Jaymes straddled his hips again, arching his back and whimpering as Kaleek slid a finger into his entrance slowly, then adding another, stretching him wider carefully.

"_Uhhh_, _Kaleek_," Jaymes moaned again loudly. "I love you…"

"I love you to, Jaymie," he promised, smiling and twisting his fingers inside him, adding a third easily as Jaymes was so ready and eager for him.

Jaymes gasped, tensing around his fingers unconsciously, surprised when he heard Kaleek groan lustfully in response and withdraw his fingers, guiding Jaymes down with his hands on his hips till he surrounded his cock tightly.

Jaymes groaned, whimpering again as he was filled with him slowly.

"_Ohhh_, _Kaleek_… I'm so glad that you're here with me…"

"Me to, Jaymes, me to…"


	20. Chapter 20 In His VioletEyes

Chapter 20 In His Violet-Eyes

CJ watched through the slight crack of Check's open door as the boy removed his shirt slowly, turning his back to the full-length mirror propped against the wall, turning his head over his shoulder to look at his reflection.

Tears started to fall from his brown eyes as he studied his bruised and scarred back, wetting his face and shoulder where they fell.

"I know that you're there," the half-naked boy said softly. "So you might as well come in."

CJ sighed, the door creaking quietly as he pushed it open and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to watch you. I was just passing by, and… You are so beautiful…"

Check turned to face him with tears still running down his face, his gaze incredulous.

"Beautiful?" he snapped. "You must mean someone else. I'm a disaster. I'm hideous."

"No," he said softly, moving closer and touching Check's shoulders, turning him to face the mirror gently, looking with him and whispering in his ear.

Check sucked in a breath as the older man pressed his lips to his neck, his sky-blue fingers moving to touch his torso with soft caresses, almost like feathers.

"These marks that you bear are temporary. At least the bruises. They are not your fault, Check. You are beautiful to me…"

Check looked at himself in confusion, trying to see what CJ said that he saw when he looked at him.

His usually pale skin was flushed with blood from CJ's touch; his brown eyes wide as he panted softly, his lips parting with each exhale unconsciously.

He looked almost… Sexy.

"You really want this?" he asked, raking his eyes up and down his reflection in the mirror. "You desire this body?"

"No, Check," he corrected, moving his fingers up his chest to his neck, stroking gently.

"I don't desire you for your body, I want _you_. _You_ are beautiful…"

Check blinked, looking stunned, tears forming in his eyes again at his gentle words, then staring at him in surprise as he put a hand under his chin, turning his head to look at him gently, transfixed as CJ's lips descended to his tenderly, just a brief-brushing of lips, not threatening in any way, then pulled back, releasing him as he retreated silently back to the door to slip out.

"Wait," Check breathed, trying to pull himself together as he turned to face him, CJ turning back to look at him inquiringly.

"What is your real name?"

"It's Josslyn," he answered. A soft whisper of sound. And then he was gone.

"Josslyn…" Check whispered softly, wonder in his brown eyes as he put his fingers to his mouth, still feeling the older man's lips against his.


	21. Chapter 21 A Serious Conversation

Chapter 21 A Serious Conversation

Josslyn woke in the middle of the night to the sound of a quickly-stifled scream in the room next to his.

"Check," he said, concern in his violet-eyes as he threw aside the blankets without hesitation, out of the bed and through the door to the boy's room in five seconds.

Check had his head in his hands where he sat on the bed, the blankets draped over his nude hips as he clutched at his hair, weeping softly and shaking.

"Check," he said quietly, watching the boy worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"J-Josslyn?" he said, his voice trembling as he lifted his head to look at him through tear-filled brown eyes.

"Oh, Check…" Josslyn sighed, lifting a hand to cup the boy's left cheek in his palm, stroking it gently with his thumb, wiping away his tears tenderly.

"Please don't cry… I can't stand to see you cry…"

"I w-was crying earlier and you did nothing…"

"You were with your friend. It was not my place to speak."

"And in my room? Why not then did you say something?"

"I ignored my own pain and told _you_ what _you_ needed to hear. Gave _you_ what _you _needed to feel. Because I love you, Check…"

Check's wet, brown eyes went wide with astonishment at the older man's declaration.

"You l-love me?" he stammered in shock. "But you barely know me…"

Josslyn smiled, pointing at his own head with a finger.

"Love is not here," he explained, then moved his hand till it rested over his heart.

"Love is here. It overwhelms the heart until it has no choice but to explode outward in beautiful, unseen colors and actions of joy and giving towards the one that one loves. I have known from the moment I saw you that you are my Mate."

"And what d-does that mean? Am I bound to you in some way? D-Do I not have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice, my beloved. I would never force you into anything that you did not want. Just because you are my Mate does not force you to accept me. It is your choice to love me or not to love me in return."

"And if I choose not to?" Check asked, seeing Josslyn's barely-perceptible flinch at his question. "What happens to you then?"

"It does not matter, Check," he whispered, looking away in a vain effort to hide the agony in his beautiful violet-eyes.

"It is your decision. I would not pressure you to choose me."

"Josslyn?" Check said sharply, causing the other man to look back at him in surprise.

"What would happen to you if I said no?"

Josslyn sighed, licking his lips unconsciously before he spoke softly in answer.

"My people only have one chance for love. Once the Bond-Of-Heart is made it is done. If the Bond-Of-Body is not made and accepted by the Recipient-Of-Affection, then the Sawrinian in question will not get another chance. They would- I would be alone until the day that I died…"

Or took my own life to end the emptiness stretching before me…

"I do not want that for you," Check responded firmly, his voice turning venerable as he continued to speak.

"But neither can I accept you yet. I am not ready for more then friendship with anyone. With you, or with Erik."

"Who is Erik?" Josslyn asked, trying but failing to hide the jealously in his soft-voice.

"An older boy from school that wants to date me. I told him no."

"Good. What does date mean?"

"Well, it's sort of like your Dream-Courting, I guess. Two people meet each other somewhere, or go together somewhere, to just hang out and be together. They talk and get to know each other to decide if they would be good together as a couple. If the answer is yes, then, sometimes, there is a kiss at the end of the date and plans made to meet again."

"Oh. Interesting. May I date you when you are ready?"

Check smiled, his brown eyes lighting up, reaching out a hand to take one of Josslyn's in his.

"Yes. I'll let you know when I am, okay?"

"Alright."

"Uh, huh. But in the meantime, will you… hold me?"

"Of course I will," Josslyn promised, moving to sit beside him on the bed, opening his arms wide.

Check moved into his arms, smiling and laying his head on his shoulder as they surrounded him comfortingly.

Josslyn pulled the blankets up around the boy tenderly, covering his nakedness as he pulled him onto his lap bridal-style and held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead, surprised but pleased when Check lifted his head up to kiss him on the lips briefly, then relaxed back into his arms as he drifted into sleep with a peaceful smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22 IDoNot Want To Move From Here

Chapter 22 I Do Not Want To Move From Here

Check opened his eyes the next morning, smiling as Josslyn pulled them into a sitting position on the bed, seemingly to know instinctively that he was awake.

He stretched, yawning quietly as he relaxed into Josslyn's embrace, just enjoying being held for a few minutes.

Then he sighed softly.

"What is it, Check?" Josslyn whispered in his ear curiously.

"I have to get ready to go to school, but I do not even want to move from your arms…"

Josslyn smiled, pressing his lips to Check's forehead, then to his neck, pulling back to look into his eyes, his expression extremely-gentle.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said softly, lifting a sky-blue hand to caress his face gently, his large violet-eyes shining with love.

"To know that you will yearn for me while you are away is a precious-gift without equal and a reassurance for my heart."

Check smiled, looking dazzled by his words, sighing again as Josslyn released him and he got up from the bed.

He opened his drawers, pulling on a pair of dark-purple boxers, black dress pants, and a white dress shirt, hanging open and unbuttoned as he turned to look at Josslyn, running a hand through his hair unconsciously as he did so.

He was surprised, and pleased, to see Josslyn's mouth hanging open, his violet-eyes wide as he stared at him with unconcealed-hunger.

"Gods, Check… How you look right now…"

Josslyn groaned, seeming as though he was unable to find the right words to explain what he was feeling, nearly drooling as he watch Check button up his shirt slowly, looking completely innocent of the effect that he was having on the older man's breathing-process.

"Such a beautiful boy…"

Check smiled, walking toward him as he finished buttoning his shirt, slipping his arms around the taller man and pressing his chest to his stomach-muscles, purring almost seductively unintentionally.

"Thank you, Josslyn, for telling me what I need to hear."

"Always."

"Kiss me goodbye?"

Josslyn smiled, pulling him closer gently, tilting the boy's head with his hand to align their lips better.

Check's brown eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting on a sigh of anticipation just before Josslyn's touched his, feeling liquid-fire flowing through his veins as the kiss deepened briefly then ended.

His eyes opened slowly, looking like melted-chocolate as he stared up at Josslyn, both of them panting softly.

Check untangled himself from the man's arms reluctantly, touching his cheek with the palm of his hand gently, pushing up onto his toes to press his lips to the sky-blue skin on the other side of his face.

"I'd better go before I'm late, Joss. I'll see you after school."

"I'll be here."


	23. Chapter 23 I Looked For You

Chapter 23 I Looked For You

"Did you sleep well?" Kaleek asked that morning where they sat at the table alone since Jaymes and Check were at school and Ben and Kevin were still in bed.

"Yes, my Prince, thank you."

"I looked for you after Jaymes had fallen asleep, but you weren't in your room."

"I'm sorry, I was with Check."

Kaleek frowned at that, his expression disapproving.

"Be careful, Josslyn. We don't want to offend our hosts. Check is still a boy."

"I know. It wasn't like that. He was crying… I had to comfort him… I love him…"

Kaleek's eyes widened at CJ's words, understanding what he wasn't saying out loud.

"The boy is your Mate?"

"Yes, he is."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Yes."

"Has he accepted you?"

"No. Sort of. He said yes, but he knows that he's not ready yet. He needs time to heal from what his parents did to him, and, I suspect, to get over Jaymes. He admires him, looks up to him, and I think that he mistakes those feelings for love of him."

"I know. I could sense it. That's the reason that I lost it like I did. I'm sorry if I hurt him."

Josslyn hesitated for a moment, and then he nodded, accepting his Prince's apology for harming his Mate.

"He'll be alright. You aggravated his old injuries and bruised his throat up a bit. He seems to be okay mentally. I think that he's used to people hurting him. If it wouldn't just make things worse for him right now I'd go and dispatch his so-called parents myself."


	24. Chapter 24 A Painful Conversation

Chapter 24 A Painful Conversation

Check alternated between smiling and frowning at school that day.

Smiling because of Josslyn, and frowning because every time he looked up from his various desks in the classrooms, Erik would nearly always be staring at him with barely-disguised yearning in his eyes.

By the end of the day he was so annoyed that he had decided to confront the older-man.

He slipped up behind him in the hallway, unseen as he yanked him back into an empty classroom by the back of his shirt.

Erik gasped in surprise, spinning around to face him when Check released him and stepped back to stand by the chalkboard, effectively putting several feet between them.

"This has to stop," Check said simply. "I want you to stop looking at me in classes. I want you to stop wanting me. Just because I'm physically-innocent doesen't mean that I don't see how you look at me. I don't like it, Erik."

"I can't help how I feel about you, Check… I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not ready to date. I need time to heal…"

"I can be patient. I've already waited years for you to notice me, Check."

Check gasped at that, stunned as he sank down to sit on the teacher's desk, clutching at his hair with clenched-fists as he rocked back and forth in distress, muttering to himself softly, unaware of what he was saying.

"No, no, no… I can't- Josslyn… I love Josslyn, only Josslyn…"

Erik flinched, pain filling his eyes at the boy's words, but he didn't speak, slipping out of the room silently to go and get Jaymes for Check.

/

Jaymes was looking around for Check so that they could go home, surprised when he saw Erik striding toward him looking almost panicked.

"You should come with me, Jaymes. I think Check has lost it."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion, following Erik back the way that he had come from quickly. "What happened?"

"We were talking about how I feel about him, and he just started freaking out. He's the one who started the conversation, not me. If he wasn't feeling well he could have left. I wouldn't have stopped him. He just keeps saying the same thing over and over. I think it's a name."

"What name?" Jaymes asked, hoping that it wasn't his.

"Josslyn."

"Hmm… I don't recognize it. Odd. I'd better get him home."

They walked into the classroom together.

Check was still sitting on the desk where Erik had left him, rocking and muttering, his arms wrapped around himself tightly.

Jaymes moved closer cautiously, slipping his arms around him and holding him close gently.

"Check? Shh, it's okay… I'm going to take you home now."

Check glanced up at him, his brown-eyes clouded-over with his distress, unseeing, trembling as he continued to speak softly.

"Josslyn, Josslyn, Josslyn…"

"Who is Josslyn, Check?"

"CJ. I want CJ."

"CJ? Kaleek's Communications-Commander on his ship?"

"Yes. I want CJ."

"Alright. I'll take you home to him, I promise."

The joy in Check's brown-eyes at his answer was so fierce that it was nearly-painful in its intensity.

"Thank you, Jaymes."

/

Jaymes came into the house, one arm curled around Check's shoulders protectively as he guided him up the stairs to Check's room.

"Josslyn!" Jaymes called loudly as he helped Check into his bed, tucking the covers around his still-trembling body tenderly.

CJ and Kaleek were there beside him less then a minute after he had called.

"What happened?" Josslyn asked in concern.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he's very upset. He only wants you. He just kept saying your name over and over again. If you could find out when he calms down, I would appreciate it."

"Of course," Josslyn promised, sitting down beside him on the bed.

Jaymes took Kaleek by the hand, tugging him out of the room and closing the door behind them.

/

"Check?" Josslyn said softly, taking his hand in his. "I'm here, my love, I'm here."

"Josslyn?" Check asked, looking up at him through half-open brown-eyes. "Josslyn!"

Check flung the blankets off quickly, throwing himself into his sky-blue arms, slipping his arms around his waist and burying his face against his neck, clinging to him tightly and whimpering quietly.

Josslyn help him close, rocking Check in his arms as one would a small-child, though there was nothing child-like about his feelings for the boy.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly, pressing a gentle-kiss to his forehead, relived when he quieted instantly. "It's okay, darling. I'm here, I'm here…"

"Joss… I love you…"

"As I love you, Check. It'll be alright."

"I know that it will. I'm with you…"


	25. Chapter 25 My Beautiful Love

Chapter 25 Beautiful Love

Check lay in Josslyn's arms the next morning in what he had already come to think of as their bed, smiling up into his chosen Mate's, even if he hadn't told him yet, large violet-eyes as Josslyn caressed his face with gentle-fingers.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school, my dove?"

The happiness in his brown-eyes dimmed a bit, and he shivered at the thought of what faced him when he did have to go back.

Erik.

"I can't go back there today," Check explained softly. I can't face him so soon after yesterday."

"Who?"

"Erik. I… I think that he's in love with me. Or, at least, he says that he is."

Josslyn growled in the back of his throat unconsciously at the thought of anyone else touching Check but him.

"I don't want him," Check reassured him quickly, moving closer to him on the bed, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I feel bad for him, but I don't want him. I want only you, Josslyn, only you."

Surprise flashed in Josslyn's violet-eyes at his words, followed by intense-pleasure.

"Then… This means that you've decided? That you want me? Forever?"

"Yes, I have. I do. That was my first reason for wanting to stay here with you. We will be alone here for most of the day. I want you to make love to me, Joss, please?"

Josslyn looked completely-stunned at that, hunger flaring to life in his eyes like the flames of the hottest fire ever built.

"Are you sure, Check? Once we've crossed that threshold there is no going back. You're so young yet, my love. I'm completely-willing to wait a few more years until you are ready."

"I'm ready now, Joss."

"I know, Check, believe me, I know how you're feeling, but because of your young age, it's going to hurt you more then it would if we waited a bit longer."

"I know, but I trust you to make it better after the pain."

"And I would, you know that, but I don't like even the idea of causing you pain, emotional or physical."

Check's brown-eyes were soft with emotion as he put a hand on Josslyn's bare-chest.

"It's okay. I love you, Joss… Please?…"

Joss sighed, nodding and pressing a brief-kiss to his lips.

"Turn over?"

Check nodded, rolling over onto his stomach with his arms crossed above his head, resting his chin on his hands.

Josslyn moved to kneel on his knees beside him on the bed, feeling the boy jump in reaction when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Check, it's only my hand, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Just relax as much as you can. It'll make it easier."

Check nodded, sighing as he relaxed his entire-body slowly, his brown-eyes drifting closed as he smiled.

Then he felt Josslyn's hands rubbing his bare-shoulders, relaxing him even further, sighing again softly as the touch moved down to his lower-back.

He hadn't realized that he was still so tense until that moment, but Josslyn's sky-blue fingers quickly reduced him to what Check would describe as a completely-relaxed, quivering pile of mush.

He gasped as Joss's fingers hit a particularly pain-filled muscle, tensing for a moment then relaxing again as the pain diminished and then faded quickly.

Check moaned with pleasure then at his practiced-touch, whimpering softly.

"Ohhh, yes, _Josslyn_," he groaned loudly. "_Uhhh_, right there…"

Josslyn smiled, his violet-eyes content as he rubbed and caressed Check's back gently.

Then he moved his hands down to the boy's bare-ass, making him gasp in surprise.

He waited until Check had relaxed again, cupping and kneeding his ass-cheeks carefully.

Check's eyes drifted closed again, and he sighed, wondering for a moment why having someone touch him there felt so good, but then he was beyond thought, whimpering and moaning at every touch of Josslyn's skilled fingers.

He barely felt it when Josslyn parted his cheeks gently, but he shivered as the older-man pressed a single, cream-slicked finger to his entrance, groaning with pleasure as it slid inside him easily.

"Are you okay, Check? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Joss. Gods, no. Don't stop, please. It feels great. It feels amazing…"

"Alright."

Check nodded, trembling as Josslyn's finger slid in and out of him for several minutes, relaxing him even further.

Then he tensed as he felt a second-finger slip in alongside the first, arching his back in response as they stretched him wider gently.

"_Uhhh_, Josslyn…"

"Like that, do you?"

"Yes, I do. A lot. Oh, gods…" he moaned, whimpering softly as the fingers twisted inside him carefully.

"And it doesen't hurt?"

"Nuh," Check groaned, struggling to answer him through the intense-pleasure that he was feeling.

"No, not at all…"

"Do you think that you'll be alright if I add another finger?"

"I-It'll be tight. Really tight, but I can take it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Josslyn nodded, sliding a third finger into him carefully, wincing as Check jerked in reaction, and not in a good way, not wanting to imagine the painful-stretching of his inner-muscles that the young-boy must be feeling because of his actions.

Check gasped, panting softly as his entire-body trembled at the pain that he felt as he was loosened for the final-act of possession on Josslyn's side of things.

Eventually he was able to relax, breathing in and out slowly, even moving his hips unconsciously, rubbing his cock against the mattress beneath him with every movement of Josslyn's fingers inside him.

"Joss…" he moaned, shuddering as he continued to hump the mattress, to far gone within his own pleasure to even realize what he was doing or he would have been mortified.

"I want… I need…"

"Alright, Check, just one more finger, okay? It'll make it easier for you to take me."

Check nodded, gasping softly as he panted for breath, wincing as the last finger was added slowly.

"_Uhhh_, Joss… You m-must be huge…"

Josslyn smiled at that, his violet-eyes gentle with emotion as he pressed a kiss to Check's bare-shoulder, the loving expression on his face fierce and wild like an untamable-animal's.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but my size is not inconsiderable either…"

"Meaning that you d-don't want to brag about i-it…"

Josslyn smiled again, leaning forward to press his lips to Check's, their tongues entangling for a moment before he pulled back, leaning their foreheads together and staring into his eyes, his breathing unsteady as he spoke.

"Hey, if you want me to brag… I'd deny you nothing… Anything you want that I can give, I will give it…"

Check sighed, need and love making his voice slightly-rough, lifting a hand to touch the older-man's cheek gently, licking his lips, his brown-eyes pleading.

"Kiss me?…"

Josslyn groaned, moving his free-hand to the back of Check's neck, thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy's entrance as their lips met again, tongues entangling with greedy-abandon, gasping in surprised-pleasure when Check withdrew his tongue and started to suck on Josslyn's eagerly.

Check stopped abruptly at his gasp, glancing at him inquiringly, concern in his eyes.

"Did I… do something wrong?" he asked uncertainly.

"It felt right to me, but if you don't like-"

"No. No, it's okay. It's good. Don't be worried about offending me, Check, just do what feels right to you. Instincts are a good thing to use, even if you don't have much experience yet. Do you think that there would be as many good things that we could do together if the couples like us that came before us hadn't followed their instincts?"

Check blinked at his words, thinking about what he had said.

"I suppose that's true… Wow, I never thought about it before…"

Josslyn nodded, smiling, offering his lips to Check again, murmuring softly with pleasure as the boy fastened his lips around his tongue again, sucking on it with the same eagerness as before.

"Mmm…" Check moaned, releasing his tongue reluctantly, gasping as Josslyn's fingers moved further inside him abruptly.

"_Joss_! Please… More…"

"Are you ready for me?"

"_Yesss_," he groaned, arching his back and clenching around Josslyn's sky-blue fingers unconsciously.

"Oh, gods, _Josslyn_, _so ready_…"

Josslyn withdrew his fingers carefully, smiling when Check whimpered in protest at the loss.

Check trembled as his lover's fingers were removed, whimpering as his passage was left empty and aching to be filled, not speaking as Josslyn helped him up onto his hands and knees on their bed, the older-man moving over him and into position.

Check smiled, feeling safe and protected as Josslyn moved one arm up to the place between his cock and his stomach, holding him secure and still as he started to press into him from behind slowly, filling him again amazingly.

Josslyn enjoyed his Mate's low-moan in response to his actions, giving him a few minutes to adjust to his length before he started to move inside him gently.

He needn't have worried though.

Check was so ready and willing for him that he came at the first-thrust of Josslyn's hips with a hoarse-cry, clenching around him tightly, literally mewing in pleasure like a kitten, kneeding the blankets with his hands unconsciously and purring softly as Josslyn came inside him with a muffled-shout, both of them collapsing back to lay on the bed, spooning so that Josslyn didn't have to pull out of him right away.

He smiled, draping an arm over Check's shoulder to draw him closer, brushing the sweaty brown-hair back from his flushed face and kissing him on the lips tenderly before they both drifted into a deep and restful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 Telling Gwen And Blake

Chapter 26 Telling Gwen And Blake

"Do you know what's wrong with uncle Ben, uncle Kevin?" Jaymes asked later that night.

He was sitting on the couch with Kaleek, his head laying on the older man's shoulder as he relaxed in his loving-embrace.

Josslyn, Check and Ben were still asleep in their separate rooms, and Check hadn't gone to school that day.

He was surprised when Kevin glanced away from him, looking uncomfortable at his nephew's question.

"He's just unhappy, Jaymes. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Jaymes asked incredulously. "He's my uncle. I love him, and I love you. If he's upset about something it affects me as well."

"He doesen't want to worry you, Jaymie. He asked me not to tell you."

"I'm already worried, uncle Kevin. Please tell me? I won't tell him that you did."

"It's just this whole pregnancy thing. He's happy for you, he really is, but it's made him realize how much he wants a baby. My baby. It's cruel, really. I would give him anything, but the one thing that he wants besides me, it's not in my power to give…"

Jaymes looked stunned at his uncle's explanation, feeling his heart breaking for the pain that Ben and Kevin must be feeling because of his and Kaleek's joy.

"Wow… I'm really sorry…"

Kevin sighed softly, shaking his head.

"It'll be alright. We'll get through it, just like we always have. We've been through a lot together, Ben and I. This will just make us stronger."

"Yeah, I suppose, but still…"

"I know, but let it go, Jaymes. Look to yourself for now. Your parents are coming to see you tomorrow…"

/

"I don't have anything to wear," Jaymes complained, addressing Kaleek who stood behind him.

Jaymes was naked, looking at himself in the mirror in their room, shivering in reaction when Kaleek's green hands moved up to touch his larger-then-normal stomach protectively, almost cradling it tenderly.

"Nothing that I have can hide this, though it wouldn't matter anyway since I know at least my mother will want to hug me…"

"Are you ashamed of the babies?" Kaleek asked him softly in his ear, pressing his lips to his temple lovingly.

"No," Jaymes answered firmly, turning his head to look at him. "Never. I love them, and I love you."

Kaleek smiled, pressing a brief-kiss to his lips, then to his cheek and neck.

"Then what's the problem, Jaymie darling?"

"I just… I'm just scared of what their reaction will be. What if they don't like it? What if they don't like you? I want them to like you and the babies… I need that… Not as much as I need you, of course, but I do…"

"I know, baby, I know…"

/

Jaymes had finally decided on a pair of black-jeans, leaving the button undone and the zipper down or they would have been to tight because of his stomach, and a large blue sweater that matched Kaleek's eyes.

Unfortunately it hugged his stomach tightly, but it wouldn't have mattered because all his shirts did as he hadn't been to the clothing store since he had become pregnant.

They heard a knock at the door just a Kaleek was enjoying the sexy, contented purring-sounds that Jaymes was making as he ran the brush through his long brown hair gently.

"Are you ready, Jaymes?" Kevin asked him through the door. "Your parents are downstairs waiting in the living room."

Jaymes sighed, motioning to Kaleek to open the door, turning to face his uncle when he came in, smiling half-heartedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered, shivering and grabbing a blanket off his bed, smiling when Kaleek took it and wrapped it around his shoulders tenderly, pressing his lips to his cheek encouragingly and slipping an arm around him as one of Jaymes hands gripped the edges of the blanket to hold it around his body.

Kevin went down before them as they descended the stairs, moving to his chair in the living room as Jaymes and Kaleek moved to the couch to sit together, cuddling close automatically, Jaymes looking up at his parents from where he was tucked against Kaleek's side.

Blake looked merely curious, but Gwen looked worried as she studied his blanket-wrapped form.

"Are you alright, Jaymie?" She asked quickly, not pausing for breath as she continued.

"Are you still sick? We haven't heard from you in a while. We miss you. Who is this? Are you happy here?"

Jaymes blinked, looking overwhelmed by all of her questions.

"Holy cows, Gwendolyn," Blake teased her. "Just pounce on him why don't you? Give him a minute to answer you before you ask another question."

"I… I'm alright, mother. No, I'm not still sick. I'm sorry. I miss you both to. This is my boyfriend, Kaleek. Yes, I'm happy here."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, my boyfriend."

"If you're not sick, then why are you wrapped up in a blanket?"

Jaymes sighed, snuggling deeper into Kaleek's arms.

"Because I'm cold. It's just that my body-heat isn't very high right now, because… because I'm pregnant…"

There was complete-silence for a full-minute, looks of equal-shock on Blake and Gwen's faces at their son's answer.

"I-I'm sorry?" Gwen stammered, her green-eyes wide. "Could you repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant, mother. I'm expecting twins. A boy and a girl."

"How is that even possible?" Blake asked, his shock fading faster then Gwen's as it was overwhelmed by curiosity.

Jaymes smiled an absolutely-breathtaking smile, glancing up at Kaleek through his eyelashes almost flirtatiously.

"What can I say? My Kaleek is a Worker-Of-Miracles…"


	27. Chapter 27 Quick Shopping

Chapter 27 Quick Shopping

They weren't able to get to the clothing-store for the rest of the school-week, because by the time Jaymes got home with Check from school he was to tired and al that he wanted to do was sleep in Kaleek's arms, but Saturday afternoon they all climbed into Ben's black-van to go.

Kevin drove while Ben sat up front next to him, Jaymes in the middle with Kaleek, and Check and Josslyn in the very back.

/

"Why is it," Kaleek teased him as they walked through the racks of guy-clothes together since the three couples had split up with plans to meet back at the entrance.

"That everything that you pick out and put in this cart-contraption is either green or blue?"

Jaymes smiled at him where he had stopped and was looking through a rack of fuzzy-sweaters, choosing several different shades of blue and green colored ones.

"Because they're my favorite colors."

"Uh, huh. Is that because of me?"

Jaymes flashed him a teasing-smile as he walked over to a nearby-rack of t-shirts, shuffling through them, picking out a few for after his pregnancy when he would be warmer again.

"Maybe. You are very attractive, you must admit."

Check stumbled over to them just then, Josslyn behind him putting a steadying-hand on the boy's shoulder.

Check was pale and covered in a light-sheen of sweat, panting quietly.

"Jaymes, I don't feel so good. Can me and Joss go back to the van?"

Jaymes was alarmed at how weak his friend's voice was as he spoke.

"Of course. I'll hurry this up. All I need is pants now."

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm ruining your shopping."

"No, Check, it's okay," Jaymes said firmly. "You're more important to me then clothes."


	28. Chapter 28 Tell Me You Did Not

Chapter 28 Tell Me You Did Not

After they got home and Josslyn had helped Check into a cool-bath to lower his temperature, Kaleek pulled Josslyn aside into another room and shut the door.

"What is it, my prince?"

"I want you to tell me that you did not sleep with that boy."

Josslyn stiffened, his eyes flashing solid-white for an instant, his face turning as cold as a glacier of ice.

"I will not lie to you," he answered firmly. "Yes, we have made love. Once. I did nothing that Check did not ask me for. I would never hurt him, if you're implying, as I think you are, that this is my fault."

"I _imply_ nothing. The only other man in this house that could have impregnated him is me, and you know that I would _never_ touch anyone's Mate, even if I were not bonded to Jaymes."

The anger on Josslyn's face turned to astonishment as he stared at Kaleek with wide violet-eyes.

"I-Impregnated?" Josslyn stammered, looking shocked. "But I can't have. I am not of Royal-Blood like you are, my prince."

Kaleek sighed heavily, moving to touch Josslyn's hand with his, looking deep into his friend's eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, you are, Joss. We are brothers. Half-brothers, it's true, but brother's still."

"What? How?"

"My father… The king had a lover, before he found his Mate. When they split up my father promised him that he would take care of you. He was ashamed to tell the people, but he loved you. He still does. He sent you to me when I was old enough to have my own ship."

"Take care of me? How is not telling me who my own fathers are taking care of me? Not telling me that I have brothers?"

"It's complicated, Joss. It was hard for him, really hard, but it was his choice to keep it from you. It wasn't my place to tell you, it was his."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"It doesen't matter."

"It doesen't matter? Of course it matters, and I think that I have a right to know."

"Because he's dying!" Kaleek hissed, struggling to stay quiet enough that nobody outside this room would hear him, his voice breaking as he continued to speak.

"O-Our father is dying, and I can't be with him in his final-days because Jaymes needs me here because he's scared. I can't hold his hand. I can't see Neron and Zar. I won't be there for Neron when he takes on the burden of leadership of our people. I need you, Josslyn… I need you're love and support… Please don't reject me, my brother…"

Josslyn looked stricken at his explanation, moving forward to wrap his arms around the older man lovingly.

"I've been here since the day that I was sent to you as a younger-boy. You have always been the brother of my heart… This changes nothing…"

"You don't know how much that means to me… I love you, Josslyn… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about our connection sooner, but all I can say is, I love my father to. I wanted to honor his wishes, even though they were wrong… Can you ever forgive me?…"

"I already have."

Kaleek broke down at his answer, clinging to Josslyn as he wept with joy, pressing brief-kisses to each of his cheeks, smiling when Josslyn did the same as the customary-greeting between reunited-brothers on Sawrina.

"By all the gods," Kaleek said, holding his brother close. "I never thought that this day would come…"

"Did you think about it often?" Josslyn asked curiously.

"All the time. I wanted to tell you so badly. So many times I tried… But I was afraid. Of my father's reaction. Of yours."

"Oh. Do Neron and Zar know?"

"If they do it wasn't from me. Father wanted me to be the one to take care of you after he was gone. Because we are so close in age, he thought that we would be good friends. Truthfully, I think that he wanted us to be more then that to each other, though he never said it outright, but I never felt the Mating-Pull when I was around you."

"T-The Mating-Pull?" Josslyn stammered in horrified-shock. "But you're my brother. Why would he want that?"

"It's not unheard of, Joss. There have been some Sibling-Couples in the Royal-Family, though they were never recorded in the Sawrinian-History Books precisely because of your reaction. The people wouldn't like it. It doesen't happen often, but it does happen. Zar is Neron's Mate and will take his pace as such at his side after our father is gone. It's supported by the gods or it would not have happened. Neron has known that he would be his someday ever since Zar was born. They are both virgins and will remain so until after their Mating-Night, which will follow after Neron's Crowning a week after father is gone. I know it seems strange, Josslyn, but they really do love each other. It's Gods-Fate, my friend. They will embrace their Destiny. For The Sake Of The People."


	29. Chapter 29 Pregnancy Confirmed

This is going to be my last update for a while. I'm not sure

how long, since all that I have to do is write more. I know

some of what I'm doing next but not all. Any ideas would

be appreciated, you never know, I just might use yours. : )

Anyway, on with the chapter, and I'll do my best to get

Some writing done soon. Promise.

May the Omnitrix be with and watch over you.

~ SilverEars ~

**_Chapter 29 Pregnancy Confirmed_**

"Oh, I feel awful, Josslyn," Check complained the next morning.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, we won't know for sure until Alec gets here, but Kaleek thinks that you might be carrying my child…" the older man answered almost guiltily.

"If I had known sooner that this could happen I would have used protection. I certainly will if there is no babe."

"Oh," Check said, looking stunned as he moved closer to him, cuddling against his chest where they sat talking on their bed.

"Why? Don't you want kids?"

"Well, yes, but not right now. Only because it will hurt you to give birth to the child. You're so young, my love. To young to be a father. I do not envy Jaymes the task that lies ahead of him…"

/

"How is he?" Josslyn asked softly, concern in his large violet-eyes.

"He's fine. Asleep, but fine," Alec answered him.

"And is he?…"

"Yes, he is. The boy is carrying your daughter…"

/

Check smiled as Josslyn came into the room.

He was laying in bed, propped up by large, soft, white feather pillows, a fuzzy blue blanket covering his legs and feet to keep him warm and comfortable.

Josslyn came over to the bed, bending down to press a kiss to his lips gently, sitting down beside him.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"I'm fine, Joss. I feel great."

"And… Are you happy? That you're pregnant, I mean?"

Check nodded, smiling again, taking his hand in his.

"Yeah, I am. I know that you don't think that I'm ready for this, and maybe I'm not, I don't know. But I do know that I want this baby. Your baby. I love her, already. I know that she'll be so beautiful, just like you. I know that it's going to hurt, but I want to keep her, Joss. She'll be worth it."

There was happiness in Josslyn's eyes, but also pain.

"And if something goes wrong? What then? I can't live without you, Check. Losing you would destroy me… You're a part of me now. From the first moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Not to mention what the people at your school will think. Jaymes is one thing, but you're only fifteen, love. If you were a girl…"

"But I'm not a girl," Check said, squeezing Josslyn's hand with his gently.

"It'll be alright, Joss. I don't care what others think of me. I never have. And nothing is going to go wrong. I'll be careful, I'll even stop going to school if you want me to."

"No, that's not- I don't want you to give up your education for me, but it's not my choice to make, it's yours."

"It's not a big deal, really. I never had any huge plans for my life before I meant you. I know that I would enjoy being your house-husband."

Josslyn smiled at that, snorting softly at how cute his made up word sounded, and soon the two of them were laughing like fools, laying on the bed together and kissing each other tenderly on the lips.


	30. Chapter 30 Kevin's Sadness And Pain

Chapter 30 Sadness And Pain

Ben woke later that night to the wonderful movement of Kevin's lips on his.

He smiled, then it vanished as he gasped softly, feeling a wrenching in his abdomen, nearly jumping out of bed in his haste to get to the bathroom.

He barely felt Kevin's hands pulling his hair back from his face gently as he heaved his dinner into the porcelain-bowl that he knelt next to.

"Are you alright, love? Should I call Alec?"

"No," Ben moaned in answer, shaking his head, still heaving.

"It's the middle of the night, Kev. It's probably just something that I ate earlier…"

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am."

Kevin nodded, placing a hand on the rug on the floor to brace himself so that he could help Ben up, looking confused when he felt something sticky on his hand.

He gasped loudly as he looked at it, realizing what it was instantly, ignoring Ben's protests as he pulled down his husband's boxers quickly, his face paling at what he saw.

"Kev, I don't feel well… This isn't the time for se-" he stopped, catching sight of his face. "What is it?"

Kevin held up his blood-stained fingers, his large body trembling with shock and fear.

"You're bleeding, Ben… Don't you dare move from here. I'm calling Alec right now," Kevin said firmly.

Ben nodded, looking scared as Kevin moved to grab his cell-phone, pressing the button to dial Alec quickly, kneeling back at Ben's side and taking his hand gently.

"Alec, this is Kevin. I need you to come as soon as you can, please."

"No, no, it's not Jaymes or Check, it's Ben."

"He's… He's bleeding out of his butt."

"No, I didn't hurt him while we were fooling around. I would never do that."

"Uh, huh, just please hurry…"

"Thank you."

Ben was pale and shivering, but Kevin didn't know how to tell if it was from blood-loss or just fear of what was happening.

"K-Kevin… Could you g-get me a blanket? P-Please?"

"Alright."

Kevin grabbed a blanket off the bed, helping Ben out of his boxers the rest of the way carefully, wrapping his naked-body it the blanket's silken-folds gently, his fingers rubbing his back through the fuzzy-material on the outside of it soothingly, placing a thick-towel beneath him to catch the blood, to scared to do anything else and possibly make it worse then it already was.

Alec was there less then five minutes later, kneeling between Ben's legs, ignoring his friend's blush as he pulled the towel away and spread his legs gently.

Blood was still coming out of his entrance, but not as fast as before.

It was sluggish, like it was stopping, but Alec decided to stop it himself anyway because Ben was so pale from blood-loss.

He handed him a small pill and a glass of water, watching him swallow it obediently.

The effect was almost instant, stopping the blood quickly.

Kevin handed him a wet-cloth, and he nodded in thanks, cleaning the wet and dried-blood off of his hole and thighs, then the back of his cock carefully.

Then Kevin lifted his naked husband into his arms inside the blanket gently, placing him back on the bed carefully and tucking him in, sitting beside him and holding his hand for a moment.

"Kevin, I'd like to speak with you for a moment outside please."

"Alright, Alec. I'll be right back, Ben love."

"Of course, Kev. I'll be here."

/

"What do you think happened, Alec?" Kevin asked once they were in the hall with the bedroom door closed so that Ben couldn't hear them talking.

"Well, and I can't confirm this because it's never happened before, but I think that the Omnitrix may have somehow understood Ben's sadness and desire for a child, and considering that it's bound to him at the level of his DNA and thus could theoretically alter it, made him able to bare them. If he was carrying a babe, which is what I think happened, then he just lost the child."

"H-He was pregnant?" Kevin stammered in shock.

"Yes?"

"He lost the baby?" he asked in horror, intense-pain in his black eyes at the thought.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Kevin slumped against the wall, putting a hand over his eyes, his voice weak and shaking as he spoke softly.

"Oh, g-god… What am I g-going to tell him?…"

"The truth, of course. It would be best to wait a few days for him to recover first though. There's no reason why you can't try again in a few months."

"That's not what this is about, Alec. That's great of course that we can try again, I'm glad of that, but… We lost our baby…"

Alec's face was understanding and sympathetic as Kevin slid to the ground in the hallway with his head in his hands, trembling as he wept quietly.

"W-We lost our b-baby… O-our, poor, i-innocent, beautiful b-baby… Dammit, w-why? Why d-did the baby h-have to d-die?"

"The baby did not have to die, Kevin," Alec sighed, placing a small, gentle hand on his shaking shoulder.

"It just happened. Bad things happen sometimes. Either Ben wasn't ready yet to carry the babe to full-term, or there was something wrong with the child and his body expelled the babe for it's own sake…"

/

Kevin slipped back into their room after Alec left and he had stopped weeping, trying to be quiet.

He might as well not even have bothered, because Ben was still awake, propped up by soft pillows and watching with his green eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked in concern. "Were you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kevin snapped, not even aware of his hurtful-tone of voice as he was so numb with pain for their lost-child, going into the bathroom to wash the still-drying tears from his face with a wet cloth, surprised to see that agony and fear had replaced the peace that had been in Ben's eyes when he had first come into the room when he came out again.

"Kev, don't do this, please. Talk to me. Don't shut me out. I love you. Your smile, your kisses, your touch… I can't live without them. Please don't take them away… Don't leave me…"

"What?" Kevin gasped in shock, sitting down on the bed beside him quickly and taking his hands in his.

"I'm not leaving you, Ben. I will never leave you. How could you ever think such a thing?"

"You've never snapped at me that way before," Ben mumbled in answer, looking down at their hands.

Kevin blinked; replaying the last few minutes in his mind, causing Ben to look up at him in surprise when he groaned like he was in pain, his black eyes dim with a sadness and pain that Ben didn't yet understand.

"I'm… Oh, fuck, Ben, I'm sorry… I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset, alright? I'll be okay… Eventually… I promise."

"Okay. I believe you, but what happened to upset you? Is it because of me?"

"No," Kevin answered venamently, more venamently then Ben thought was really necessary, making him realize that there was something more going on here.

"No, Ben, this isn't your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Bad things happen to everyone sometimes."

Ben blinked, looking puzzled and wary.

"How bad?"

"Bad. We can't sleep together for a few months, Ben."

"_Months_?" Ben gasped, his green eyes wide with disbelief and shock. "_Why_?"

"Because Alec says so. You need time to heal inside."

"Yes, I know, but, _months_? What happened?"

Kevin sighed heavily, moving to kneel beside Ben on the bed, pulling his husband into his arms gently, rubbing his bare-back soothingly, relieved when he relaxed into his touch instantly with a soft-sigh of contentment, making Ben completely forget the question that he had asked.

Kevin was about to answer him reluctantly, not wanting Ben to lose it like he had done, but then he realized that bed had fallen asleep sitting up in his arms, his head resting on Kevin's shoulder and his breath caressing his throat unconsciously as he breathed in and out quietly.

He smiled, his black eyes gentle with emotion as he slid himself and Ben under the covers in that position carefully, pressing a kiss to his forehead lovingly, holding him close as he fell asleep as well.


	31. Chapter 31 I'm Dying

Chapter 31 I'm Dying

Check gasped as Erik cornered him during lunch-break before he was able to reach the safety of the school-cafeteria, pinning him to the wall gently with one arm on each side of the younger-boy's torso.

It was almost scarier because he was gentle.

He was always gentle.

"Erik," he breathed, his voice trembling as he cowered back against the wall.

"Please, don't…"

"I haven't done anything, Check," Erik said softly, just staring into his eyes.

"How do you know that I just don't want to look at you? To talk to you?"

"If that was all that you wanted, then you wouldn't have to make me feel trapped this way."

Erik sighed, taking his arms away from around him, pain and sadness in his eyes as he looked down at the floor between them.

"I'm s-sorry," he apologized, his voice breaking as he spoke quietly.

"It's just… I l-love you so much, Check… It's killing me… I can't t-take it a-anymore…"

"I'm sorry, Erik, really I am, but I can't be with you. I love Josslyn. I'm… I'm carrying his daughter."

Erik swayed on his feet, bracing himself against the wall, all signs of life and emotion fading from his eyes, his voice sounding dead as he spoke.

"Gods, Check, I give up. Please just… Please kiss me? Just one kiss, and I promise that you'll never see me again after today…"

Check was shocked at his request, his brown eyes wide as Erik fell onto all fours in front of him, trembling, his body shaking with soundless-sobs.

"P-Please… J-Just once…"

Check knelt next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Please don't cry, Erik, it'll be okay. You'll meet someone else and you will love them just as much if not more then me…"

"No, I wont," Erik whimpered, moaning as though he was in terrible-pain.

"You're the o-only one t-that I've e-ever loved. Y-You were my only h-hope…"

"Don't say that, Erik. You have plenty of time to meet and be with someone else."

"No, I don't. I w-would have waited for you f-forever if I could have, but I'm o-out of t-time…"

"I don't understand," he said softly, running a hand through Erik's hair gently, compelled to comfort him for some unknown-reason, surprised when Erik nuzzled his head against his hand like a cat would, only without the purring part.

The touch seemed to calm him somewhat, enough that he was able to answer.

"I'm dying, Check. I've got cancer. There is no time left for me. Soon I'll be gone without ever having known your touch… I've always loved you, and I always will. I just wish that I had told you sooner. I'm so scared, Check… I don't want to die, but that's not what scares me. I'm terrified of not being able to see you anymore… You were the only one that made my life worth living. You still are. I just wanted, needed you to know that before… before it happens. And I don't want you to feel like you have to come to my funeral. I'd rather that you didn't see me like that. If you remember me at all, let it be from before. When I was happy. I can't even remember what happiness feels like. I'd give anything to be happy again. Just one more time…"

Tears were flowing down Check's face unceasingly as he listen to Erik speaking, gasping for air, trying despratly to pull it into his lungs which felt frozen with shock as he pulled the older man into his arms tenderly, putting a gentle-hand under Erik's chin to lift his head up, pressing their lips together roughly, shoving his guilt away for now as Erik moaned into his mouth loudly, their tongues entwining intricately where they sat on the floor of the deserted-hallway of the school together, holding him close as their hearts pounded in their chests, bonding them for all time.

/

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Jaymes asked, shocked at what he was seeing.

Check was straddling Erik's lap, his lips locked with the older-man's, and it looked like his tongue was halfway down Erik's throat.

Check ended the kiss slowly, sighing when Erik whimpered in protest, clutching at his arms weakly.

"Shh, Erik," he said softly, soothingly. "It's okay. I'm not leaving you. This isn't what it looks like, Jaymes."

"Oh? So you're not cheating on the father of your child by kissing another man?"

Check flinched at his words.

"Okay, I guess that I deserved that, but you don't understand what's going on."

"Damn right I don't. I thought that you loved Josslyn the way that I love Kaleek."

"I do love him that way, you know I do, Jaymes. It's just… Erik, he's…"

"I don't care if you tell him, Check," Erik said quietly, his eyes still closed where he lay on the floor of the hall on his back, his face so pale that it was nearly-bloodless.

"Everyone will find out soon enough anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's okay, really. I don't mind."

"Erik is dying, Jaymes… He's got cancer… I was just trying to comfort him…"

Jaymes looked stunned, his eyes wide as Erik sat up slowly, swaying as he did so, gasping as Check caught him in his arms, holding him against his smaller-chest tenderly.

"That was more then just a comfort-kiss, Check."

"Of course it was. What would you want your last kiss to be like, Jaymes? I was just trying to give him the last-kiss that he deserves to have."

"My first-kiss," Erik gasped, his breathing irregular as he leaned against Check's chest, his expression pained as he spoke.

"And my last. I was saving myself for you, Check…"

Erik laughed at himself then, the sound cruel and mocking.

"I guess that was mostly pointless of me… I don't regret it at all though. In a lot of ways I think that my life held more meaning then most do. You were my anchor, the only thing holding me here. You still are, but I can feel the rope slipping fast. I'm fighting a losing battle. Fighting so hard to stay with you. My soul is as strong as it ever was, but I can feel my body dying. It's shutting down around me, and I can't stop it. I'm sorry, Check. If I could chose, I would stay, even if all that I could be was your friend, I would still stay for you, but I can't fix my body. Maybe… Maybe it's better this way. When I'm gone it won't hurt anymore, and you can forget about me and go on with your life as if I never was…"

Jaymes left then; knowing that this wasn't any of his business, no matter what Check chose to do about it.

Erik was surprised when Check placed his hands on either side of his face gently, his voice soft with emotion as he spoke.

"Look at me."

He shivered, lifting his head to look the love of his life in the eyes obediently.

"I will never forget you, Erik, I promise. While there is still life in me, I will think of you."

Erik trembled at his promise, moisture filling his eyes, spilling over as he cried on Check's shoulder, clinging to him desperately.

"I l-love you, Check…"

Check sighed, lifting a hand to stroke his hair gently.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Erik."

"For what?" Erik asked in surprise, wiping at his wet-eyes in embarrassment.

"For not seeing you. For misunderstanding you when I did. That I can't love you, at least, not with my body."

"Then… Does that mean that you love me in your heart?"

"Yes," Check whispered, pressing his lips to Erik's again softly, briefly.

"I do. I love you, Erik."

Erik whimpered, trembling at his words and the kiss, melting into his embrace as he kiss him back eagerly, huger obvious in every-line of his tense-body, sighing in wordless- protest when the kiss ended, laying his forehead against Check's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Will you come home with me, Erik? Just for a few hours? We could talk, watch a movie, whatever you want."

"Yes, I will. I would stay with you until the end if I could…"


	32. Chapter 32 I've Got You, Baby

Chapter 32 I've Got You, Baby

Ben woke the next morning, wincing, a small gasp of pain escaping his lips as he shifted in Kevin's arms slightly, surprised when Kevin spoke.

"Are you alright, Ben? What is it?"

"It's nothing, Kev. I'm just a little sore, that's all. What happened?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I remember. I was bleeding. Why was I bleeding?"

Kevin sighed, pulling Ben into his arms closer, lifting a hand to stroke his hair gently.

"You were pregnant, Ben. Alec explained it to me, but we can talk about that later. Not now."

"I-I was pregnant?" Ben stammered in shock.

"I l-lost our baby?"

"No, Ben," Kevin said quietly, rubbing his husband's bare-back soothingly.

"This isn't your fault, my love. Yes, we lost our baby, but it isn't anyone's fault. We can try again in a few months, darling…"

Ben's beautiful green eyes filled with moisture, tears running down his pale cheeks as he clung to Kevin, sobs shaking his body as he mourned the loss of the babe that he would never know in this lifetime.

"Oh, Ben." Kevin sighed, still rubbing his back gently.

"It's okay. Cry, baby. Let go of your pain. Let go of your anger and sadness. I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, darling, I've got you…"


	33. Chapter 33 Navi

**Author's Note – Okay, who wants Erik to die, and who doesen't?** **I already know what I'm going to do there; I just want to know what my Lovely readers think about it. Please tell me in your reviews? **

**Chapter 33 Na'vi **

Josslyn woke, sighing softly as he sat up on the bed, glancing at the nearby clock.

Check would be home from school by now.

He smiled when the door to their room opened, surprised when Jaymes came in, one hand resting on his large stomach as he sat down on the bed carefully, smiling at him.

"Hey, Josslyn. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Josslyn asked in confusion, wondering why he was asking.

"And you?"

"I'm alright. My feet are sore, but I'll be fine."

"You mean Kaleek didn't rub your feet for you when you got back from school? He always does that for you."

"Yeah, he does, but he's still asleep. I didn't want to wake him. I'll ask him later."

"Oh. Do you want me to do it for you?"

He was surprised when Jaymes's cheeks flushed pink at his offer.

"Erm… No, that's alright. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? It's only a foot rub, Jaymes, not sex."

"Yeah, I know that, but… I get pretty vocal. Enough that it might as well be sex. Kaleek thinks it's funny, but I mostly think that it's embarrassing… I can't seem to stop myself though. It's like the switch doesen't have an off direction or something."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, where's Check?"

"He's… He's in the living room with Erik."

"The Erik?" Josslyn asked sharply, his violet-eyes disapproving.

"I wish to speak to him."

"I knew that you would. That's why Check sent me. To explain. He wanted you to understand before you see him."

"To understand what? I'm listening."

"Okay. How much did Check tell you about Erik?"

"I know that Erik told Check that he loves him, but that's about it."

"That's true, but there's more."

"More?"

"Yes. Check and me just found out today… Erik is dying. Has been for a while now. He's got cancer."

"Cancer? What's that?"

Jaymes looked surprised at his question.

"They- I mean, nobody gets cancer on Sawrina?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a disease, a sickness. You can't catch it from someone that has it, but it shuts the body down slowly, killing parts of it that we need to live. I've heard that it's painful. There are ways to fight it, so people who get it don't always die, but some still do because the treatment doesen't work for everyone. I guess that Erik's body as stopped responding to the treatments, so it's only a matter of time…"

/

Erik sighed softly where he was laying on the couch watching Avatar, his head resting in Check's lap as he stared at the big screen t.v. with annoyance.

"What is it, Er?" he asked quietly, lifting a hand to run it through his hair affectionately, smiling when Erik hummed with pleasure deep in his chest in response.

"I just don't get straight guys. I'm not insulting the girl or anything; she's pretty enough, for a woman, but Jake should totally be gay. Then he could mate with Tsu-Tey. Or if he doesen't want him, there's plenty of other attractive Na`vi men. Just look at those hot, tight asses. What I would give to peek under on of their loin-cloth thingys."

"Erik!" Check gasped in surprise, laughing as he chastised him, his cheeks flushing a deep red color.

"That's naughty! Besides, because of their size and strength, there's no way that they could fuck us without killing us. Their cocks must be huge."

"So?" Erik inquired, grinning up at him teasingly.

"Doesen't mean that I can't fuck a Na`vi guy up his ass, or suck one off, though I'd probably down in his cum."

Check actually snorted at that, putting a hand over his mouth as he laughed with abandon.

"Y-You're so bad, E-Erik…"

"Hey, I just call them like I see them, dude."

Check snorted again, looking up when Josslyn came into the room slowly, almost as though he was unsure of his welcome.

"Hey, baby," Check said, smiling reassuringly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, love. How was school?"

"Okay, I guess. I can't wait till I can quit, but I have to wait till I'm further along in the pregnancy."

"I know. So, this is Erik?"

"Yes. Erik, this is Josslyn, my Mate."

"He's your Mate?"

"Yes."

"Well, damn," Erik laughed, looking Josslyn up and down appraisingly.

"No wonder you didn't chose me. If I saw him available, then I wouldn't want me either. He's gorgeous. I bet he looks even better with nothing on. He'd make a good Na`vi."

"Uh, thank you, I think," Josslyn said warily.

"Though I have no idea what a Na`vi is."

"That's a Na`vi," Erik said, grinning and pointing to the screen where Tsu`Tey stood beside Jake translating for him as he spoke to the other Na`vi about his battle-plan.

`"Oh. Interesting."

Josslyn watched the rest of the movie; his gaze focused on the screen, not even blinking at all, curiosity in his wide violet-eyes.


	34. Chapter 34 You're Like Me

Chapter 34 You're Like Me

"Uhhh, Kaleek," Jaymes moaned loudly, whimpering.

"Oh, _right there_, yes!"

Kaleek smiled where he sat on their bed, his long green fingers stroking, massaging and caressing his Mate's bare-feet gently.

Jaymes moaned again, closing his beautiful green eyes as he leaned his head back, exposing his throat to Kaleek's appreciative eyes as he shuddered in response to his touch.

"So, what did you talk to Josslyn about while I was asleep?"

Jaymes opened his eyes at his question, sighing softly.

"Erik. He came home with us so that he could be with Check for a while."

Kaleek blinked, looking surprised.

"But I thought that you and Check didn't like him. Why then would he come here?"

"We didn't understand him. We judged him unfairly."

"How so?"

"Erik is… sick. He's dying… Fear makes people do things that they wouldn't normally do…"

/

Check got up when Avatar was over, brushing a kiss to Josslyn's lips.

"I'll be right back, baby," he promised, continuing in response to his questioning look.

"Bathroom."

His eyes moved to glance at Erik where he was laying on the couch with his eyes closed, and then back to Josslyn.

"Be nice. Please?"

"Of course. Don't worry about us."

As soon as Check left Josslyn studied the boy's pale face in concern.

"Erik?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he answered, looking surprised that Josslyn was talking to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, thank you, just tired. It's the cancer. It makes me look worse then I feel."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not dead yet. I can still have some enjoyment before I go."

"Yes, I suppose you can. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure."

"What is your relationship with Check?"

"I love him, but I know that he doesen't feel the same about me. He's yours now. Maybe he always has been."

"Have you ever touched him intimately?"

"Once," Erik said softly, finally looking at Josslyn with pained-eyes.

"After I told him that I was dying… He kissed me…"

"And how did that make you feel?"

"What?" Erik asked, looking surprised that Josslyn hadn't gotten upset yet.

"How did it make you feel?" the older man asked patiently.

"I… It felt wonderful. Like I was drowning, but in a good way if that makes sense."

"Yes, it does. I have a theory about your sickness."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Josslyn stood, moving to look down at Erik, lifting a hand to run his blue fingertips down his soft, pale cheek gently.

Erik shivered in reaction, looking wary as he licked his nearly-bloodless lips.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Shh," Josslyn said soothingly, brushing the hair back away from his face tenderly.

"Just relax. Trust me, Erik. I won't hurt you, ever. I promise."

"Okay."

Josslyn took Erik's left hand in both of his gently, kneeling by his side as he looked into the boy's bewildered eyes.

Josslyn jerked slightly as he felt a connection form with Erik from the touch, his violet-eyes wide with surprise that he was right.

"What was that?" Erik asked in shock, clearly having felt the connection as well.

"I don't think that you have cancer."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't."

"Then… What do I have?"

"It's not what you have, it's what you are. I can sense it inside you. You're a half-human, half-Sawrinian child. That's what's making you sick. You need me to help you through the change, then you'll be alright."

"I'm- What change? Would I look like you?"

"If that's what you choose. I can also help you become full-human."

"So, what you're saying is, I can be human or Sawrinian, and it's my choice?"

"Yes, your choice."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. It might feel a bit weird, especially since you're used to being both, but that will pass in time."

"How much time?"

"Three days at the most."

"And… I'm not going to die?"

"No, Erik, you're not going to die. You'll be healthier then ever before, I promise."

"Okay."

"I can give you some time to think about it, but the sooner you decide, the less you'll have to suffer."

"No, that's alright. I know what I want. I want to be like you."

"Are you sure? As a Sawrinian you'll be subject to our customs."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing to awful since you live on Earth and not on Sawrina. Mostly the Mating-Pull. When you meet the person that is your Perfect-Match, you'll feel it. Inside."

"So, Destined-Mates and True-Love at First-Sight? That's what you mean?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Cool."

"It is good, yes, but it has its risks as well. Sawrinians only have one chance to feel that Level-Of-Connection, of affection and contentment. If the Recipient-Of-Your-Affection doesen't accept your attention, you can still be happy with someone else, but the chances are slim. When you feel the Mating-Pull for someone, it's hard to see anyone else."

"Oh. That's… so sad."

"Still sure that you want to be Amantia? Just cause we're pretty-looking doesen't automatically make everything all better. It's in our genetic-codes. Some things you just can't fix, and that's true for everyone, no matter what their race."

"I know, but I still want to be like you."

"Okay."

"So, how does this work?"

Erik was surprised when Josslyn moved to pull him into his arms, sitting him on his lap bridal-style, still holding his left hand in his gently.

"Just relax and trust me."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Yes. I have experience doing this. It's one of the things that I was born to do. There's only one Shape-Assister born at a time, so until I'm gone I'm all that my people have to help the children."

"But… I'm not a child."

"No, you're not, Erik. You're nearly a man. You had nobody to help you with the change, so it's been building ever since you turned ten years of age. That's why you're sick. I wouldn't expect your human-doctors to understand this. This in my area of expertise, not theirs."

"Oh. Is there… Any way to find out who my real father is? My mother told me that Rick wasn't, but she never found out my father's name. It was kind of a one night thing with me as the result."

"I'm not sure. Kaleek might know a way, being one of the princes and all. I'll ask him after we do this."

/

Check smiled as he came out of the bathroom, deciding to grab something to eat from the kitchen before he went back to the living room.

He hummed softly to himself as he made a couple sandwiches and poured a glass of water.

Then he walked back to the living room, wide-eyed and stunned at what he saw.

Josslyn was holding Erik on his lap, cradling him as one would a small-child, their eyes locked in a sort-of trance-like stare.

There was a brief-flash of white-light, and when it disappeared Erik's appearance had changed dramatically.

His skin was now a deep, dark shade of blue, his eyes such an intense shade of purple that they were nearly black.

Josslyn gasped in shock, just staring at Erik in surprise.

"Erik… You're… Like me. I mean, you look like I did at your age. How is- I don't understand…"

"Neither do I," Check said, setting his sandwiches and water down on the coffee-stand.

"Check," Erik said, climbing off of Josslyn's lap to stand up carefully, swaying a bit with the after-effects of the change.

"I can explain."

/

"So, Erik isn't human anymore," Check explained, looking at Ben's, Kevin's, Kaleek's and Jaymes's shocked faces.

"He's Amantia now."

"Yes, I can see that," Kaleek said in amusement once he had gotten over his surprise.

"Yep. Josslyn did it. Erik was never sick, he just needed help that the doctors couldn't give him."

"Well, I'm sure that his parents will be thrilled," Ben said, letting go of Kevin's hand as he left the room.

Kevin sighed in response to everyone's looks of concern, shaking his head slowly as his eyes filled with intense-pain.

"He'll be alright. He's just… in a lot of pain right now. We both are. Ben was… We lost our baby… You didn't know because it was in the middle of the night, and we weren't ready to tell anyone. Alec took care of him, and we do not want your pity."

They all stared after him in shock as he walked out of the room after Ben.

/

Josslyn took Kaleek aside by the hand away from the others.

"What is it, Josslyn?" he asked curiously.

"Erik wants to know who his father is. His mother can't tell him because she doesen't know. I thought that you might know a way. I think… I think that he might be mine, but I just want to be sure that I'm right before I tell him. If I'm right… I've missed out on his entire childhood. True, I did not know that he even existed, but that's no excuse. I just… don't know what his reaction will be."

Kaleek blinked in surprise, looking at Erik's face consideringly.

"He could be. He looks as you did when you first came to me and the ship. Before you came into your powers."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing, but even if he told me his mother's name, I might not remember her. I'm not a slut, but… There were many when I was younger. Of both kinds."

"Really? To have a few isn't considered strange, but many?"

Josslyn shrugged, looking slightly-uncomfortable.

"I'm the Shape-Assistor. Many offered themselves to me. I didn't always accept the offers, but sometimes I did if I was feeling lonely. I guess… Being around children all the time made me long for my own. Now that I know we are half-brothers… Well, who knows how many of mine are out there?…"

/

"Alright, Erik," Kaleek said quietly.

"Take my hand."

Erik blinked, taking his new Prince's offered-hand obediently.

"Is that it?"

"For your part, yes. Now I have to focus."

Kaleek bowed his head over Erik's hand, closing his eyes so that he would be able to concentrate better.

_Show me the boy's father_, Kaleek requested mentally.

_I call upon my power as Prince of the Amantia People_. _Show me the Sire of my newest_ _subject_.

He was unsurprised when after a moment or two Josslyn's face flashed before his closed lids in answer.

His half-brother flashed him an inquiring-glance when he opened his blue eyes.

Kaleek nodded, releasing Erik's hand and walking out of the living room to give the two of them some privacy.

Erik blinked again, looking completely bewildered.

"What was that all about? Who's my father?"

"Erik… It's… It's me. I am your father."

Josslyn was concerned, surprised and hurt when the boy paled, his dark-blue skin shifting to look more like his own shade of sky-blue.

"You are?… But… But I…"

"What's wrong, Erik? I thought that you liked me."

"Yes, I do, but… I called you attractive… I called my own father attractive…"

"Well, so? I am attractive."

"Of course, but children aren't supposed to speak of their fathers in such a way. It's creepy."

"It's fine. You didn't know, and neither did I. Everyone likes to be told that they look good. Especially at my age. I'm nearly thirty-one. This is as good as it's going to get. I might as well enjoy it, right?"

"I guess so, yes, but still…"

"Let it go, Erik. I don't mind. I wonder what Check will think of this?"

"Check? Oh my god, Check!" he gasped, paling even further as he looked at his father in horror.

"What?" Josslyn asked in confused-worry at Erik's reaction.

"What did I say?"

"Check- I- We-," he stammered. "I kissed my father's Mate! Eww!"

A wide-smile curved Josslyn's lips at his son's explanation.

"Karma," he said teasingly, and then he burst out laughing.


	35. Chapter 35 Trying Again

**Author's Note – **

**Okay, I know I've been a bad little writer, and I'm sorry.**

**I apologize to all of you for my incompetence. **

**But, to make up for my issues, you will be receiving two chapters today. **

**: ) ( : Isn't that wonderful? : ) ( :**

**Well, I hope you like them, and I'd prefer if you review them separately. **

**Thank you. **

**~SilverEars~**

**Trying Again**

"_Uhhh, Kevin_!" Ben gasped, moaning as he arched to his husband's mouth eagerly, the fingers of one hand moving to curl themselves tenderly in his long black hair as Kevin sucked, licked and nipped at his left nipple gently.

"_Please_!"

"Are you ready for me, Ben my love?"

"I'm always ready for you…"

Kevin smiled, releasing the tiny nub of hard flesh to move up and fasten his lips to his in a soft, loving-kiss, their tongues entwining intricately when Ben's mouth opened under his obediently, running his hands down his bare-chest tenderly, then to his hips, his black eyes softening when Ben spread his legs instantly in unashamed-response, offering himself to him.

Kevin slid his hands between his lover's cheeks, spreading them gently and pressing an already cream-slicked to his entrance.

Ben shuddered, whimpering softly as he started to push it inside him slowly.

Kevin stopped quickly at the sound, looking down at him in concern.

"Are you alright, baby? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Kevin, it's… It's wonderful. So wonderful… It's been to long…"

He smiled at his explanation, kissing him again, twining the fingers of his free hand with Ben's left one as he pressed the finger further inside him carefully, enjoying his soft-moan in response.

"Yes, it has been. I'll never stop loving you. The way that you respond to me… It's the greatest honor that I will ever receive except for your heart."

"_Kevin_!" Ben gasped, panting loudly as he added a second-finger beside the first carefully.

"_Oh gods_… I love you, so much… I don't know the words to describe it because they don't exist…"

"Oh Ben… Just when I finally think that I've managed to out-word you for once you go and say something like that," Kevin murmured softly, kissing him again.

"I love you to, darling. With all my heart."

Ben sighed happily; his green eyes shining with love and adoration as he put his arms around Kevin's neck, twining his hands through his husband's long black hair as he kissed him back eagerly.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to hide what I feel for you anymore… Please, Kevin… Come inside me…"

"I intend to, Ben, I intend to."

Ben's face flushed at Kevin's meaning, but he smiled, wrapping his legs around his waist, groaning softly as he removed his fingers and then started to push his cock into him slowly and carefully.

Ben gasped loudly, tensing and arching his back once Kevin was seated completely inside him, coming all over his lover's lower-torso quickly.

"_Uhhh_,_ Ben_!" Kevin moaned as he felt Ben's muscles squeeze around his cock tightly, causing him to spill his seed deep inside his passage before pulling Ben with him as he collapsed onto his back on the bed with Ben on top of him.

He smiled at Kevin, contentment and peace in his green eyes as he moved his head forward to brush his lips against his lingeringly.

"I love you, baby…"

"I love you to, sweetheart."


	36. Chapter 36Bradley &Bree AlatariTennyson

Bree And Bradley Alatari-Tennyson

Kaleek winced as Jaymie's fingers tightened around his again, followed by another scream of pain, quickly turning into a tortured-sounding whimper as he pushed again.

His hair was damp, sticking to his forehead with sweat, his normally shining eyes dulled by pain.

"Oh, Jaymie, love, I'm so sorry," Kaleek said, his eyes pained at what his boyfriend was going through for them.

"Just push, please. You can do this, I know you can. Come on, baby, push."

Jaymie shuddered, nodding.

He took a deep breath, screaming again as he pushed with all his strength.

The loud cry of a very strong, healthy, and angry baby joined his voice.

Jaymie smiled, nearly moaning in relief as he slumped back against the pillows and closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to relax for a moment.

He felt Kaleek press a kiss to the back of his hand, sighing softly as he listened to the sounds of splashing-water and rustling cloth as Alec cleaned the babe gently but thoroughly.

Then his eyes opened again in surprise as he felt Alex touch his arm.

Kaleek was holding a baby boy with a tiny head of dirty-blonde hair.

The child, their child, gurgled happily in the back of his throat, sucking on his little fingers as his gray-blue eyes swiveled this way and that around the room.

"Bradley," he breathed almost reverently, smiling as Kaleek handed him their baby and pressed a quick, but loving, kiss to his lips.

"He's beautiful, my darling," Kaleek said softly.

"You did wonderfully, baby."

"Yes, you did, Jaymie," Alec said, already ready for the next one.

Jaymie grinned again, and then he tensed and cried out piteously, agony flaring to life in his eyes once more.

"Take Bradley, Kaleek," Alec instructed him.

"Lay him in the cradle. Jaymie needs to start pushing again."

"Ohh, god, no…" Jaymie moaned.

"Not yet. I shall die!"

"Stop being dramatic," Alec chastised, his voice professional.

"You're not going to die even though it might feel that way. Now push, Jaymie."

Kaleek laid Bradley down gently and moved to take Jaymie's hand again, helping him sit up higher against the pillows, wincing again as he whimpered and bit his bottom lip.

Thankfully it went faster this time, only taking five good pushes to bring Bree into the world, where Bradley had taken ten.

Jaymie got one glimpse of her small auburn curls and tiny green eyes before he passed out from exhaustion and knew no more.


	37. Chapter 37 The Father Of My Children

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter and it's contents. : ) **

**I know that I do. Love it, actually. **

**I just figured that it was about damn time for the question, you know? Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy. : ) **

**~SilverEars~ **

**Oh, also, in several reviews for the last chapter people asked me how the babies were born. **

**Painfully, I would say. **

**After all, Jaymie is not a woman, and so only has one option for that. Must I be crude by saying it?… **

**~SE~ **

**Chapter 37 The Father Of My Children**

Jaymie opened his eyes slowly, smiling when he saw Kaleek asleep beside him on the bed, sitting up with a wince, but moving to press his lips to his gently.

Kaleek sighed softly, shifting in his sleep as his lips parted slightly under his.

Jaymie shivered, unable to resist the invitation, his tongue slipping into his mouth, tasting him tenderly, his hands moving to kneed against the muscles of his bare-chest unconsciously.

Kaleek woke then, still fuzzy with sleep as he kissed Jaymie back eagerly, his hands moving to cup his bare-ass in his palms.

Jaymie shuddered at the touch, whimpering in pain as he was still sore from the births, but soft, breathy-moans escaped his lips as he pushed his naked body closer to Kaleek's, nearly plastering himself against him wantonly.

"Mmm… _Kaleek_!" he moaned softly, kissing him almost desperately.

"I wish that you could be inside me now…"

"Gods, baby, so do I… You are so hot for me, and I for you, but it is to soon, my darling…"

Jaymie slumped against him, his expression pitiful as he sighed unhappily.

"I know. I love you, baby."

Kaleek shivered in response to his soft-voice, pressing a gentle-kiss to his temple.

"I love you to, Jaymie."

"Mmm… Can I see the babies?"

"In a minute. I have to check and clean your stitches."

Jaymie groaned dramatically, grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it.

Kaleek smiled in amusement.

"Do you want to get infected?"

Jaymie answered him, but whatever he said was to muffled for him to make out.

"What was that, love?"

Jaymie lifted the pillow off his face reluctantly, but he didn't look at him.

"No, but I don't want you touching me there either. I'm already hard enough as it is."

Kaleek blinked, a tremor passing through his body at his lover's confession, licking his lips unconsciously.

"Maybe I could help with that after. I know we can't go all the way, but kissing and touching is okay."

"Okay. Just… be gentle?…"

"Of course, love. Roll over?"

Jaymie nodded, moving off of him to lay on his stomach on the bed, trembling and sucking in a breath as Kaleek's hands parted his cheeks gently to look at his stitches.

The skin around them was red, and a little puffy.

Nothing to really worry about, but Kaleek wasn't taking any chances with his Jaymie's health.

He got up to grab a fresh cloth, pouring some hot-water from a thermos into the shallow-basin on the night-stand, wetting it thoroughly before climbing back onto the bed to kneel between Jaymie's spread legs again.

He took the cloth, sweeping it gently between his cheeks, pausing when Jaymes whimpered quietly.

"Are you okay, darling?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just do it."

He nodded, drawing the damp cloth over his stitches carefully, accidentally dragging it over his hole.

Jaymie tensed, sucking in a ragged-sounding breath, trembling slightly.

Kaleek at first thought that he was in pain and just didn't want to admit it, but he thought that it could be lust as well, so he swept it across his entrance again, smiling when the newly-healed, small ring of muscle clenched in response and Jaymie moaned softly, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back, exposing the pale, silky-smooth column-of-skin that Kaleek loved to press his lips to.

He tossed the cloth onto the mattress beside him, grabbing a tube of anti-infection cream and putting some on his fingers, spreading it over the stitches gently, unable to resist touching Jaymie's entrance in a slick-caress.

Jaymes gasped in reaction, making an almost pitiful mewing noise as he pushed back into the touch a little.

"Kaleek, please…"

"You're done," he said reassuringly, taking pity on him.

"You can roll over now, baby."

Jaymie rolled over onto his back again carefully, his green eyes pleading as he looked up at him.

His cock was hardening, partially-erect and begging for attention.

He reached out, drawing a single-finger gently down his length, smiling when Jaymie whimpered, getting harder quickly.

Kaleek smiled again, taking him in his hand firmly, stroking and squeezing gently.

Jaymes moaned loudly, panting and biting his bottom lip as he came crying out his name.

"Jaymie… Jaymes," Kaleek said softly, picking up the still-damp cloth and cleaning him up lovingly.

"Yes?" he asked in confusion, his brain still floating in fluffy-clouds, wondering at the tenderness that was so obvious in his voice.

"I love you. You're the one that holds my heart. The father of my children."

"That still sounds so weird," he said, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Kaleek dropped the cloth, placing his hands on either side of Jaymie's face, pressing his lips to his briefly but firmly.

"I know. But you'll get used to it."

"I guess so."

"You will," he said firmly, staring into his eyes, his expression fierce with emotion.

"Jaymie… Will you marry me?"

Jaymie gasped softly, tears springing to his eyes as Kaleek brought out a small box of black-velvet, opening it to reveal a thick-band of silver with tiny words etched within.

"Oh, Kaleek," he sighed, moving forward to put his arms around him and kiss him gently on the lips, pulling back to answer quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. I love you."

Joy filled Kaleek's eyes at his firm answer as he leaned closer to kiss him again briefly.

"I love you to, Jaymes," he said, taking the ring from it's box, lifting Jaymie's hand and sliding it onto his finger, kissing first the metal-band, then the back of his hand tenderly.

"What does my ring say?" Jaymes asked teasingly, surprised when Kaleek flushed at his question.

" 'To my beautiful Jaymie. You are the only one that holds my heart. I will forever be yours. Kaleek.' "

Jaymie smiled at him, kissing him again.

"Thank you. It's beautiful…"

"You're beautiful, my love…"

Now it was Jaymie who blushed, smiling and leaning even closer to kiss him again, sighing softly as he pulled back reluctantly.

"I don't have a ring for you…"

"It's fine, Jaymie love. We're not married yet after all. There's plenty of time to get all the details in place."

"True. I'll work on that, and we'll plan the rest together."

"Sounds good, baby. Whenever you're up to it."

"Okay."

Bradley and Bree effectively put an end to the conversation, starting to scream loudly in their separate cradles.

Kaleek got up, lifting them both into his arms and taking them back to Jaymes.

"They're hungry. Can you take your shirt off?"

"Umm, yes, but… Why?"

"To feed them of course."

"Huh? I can do that? Like a woman?"

"Yes. You carried them inside you, love. Providing them with sustenance is nothing really compared to that."

Jaymes blinked, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and tossing it onto the mattress beside him.

"Do you think that I'll ever get used to all this?" Jaymie asked, blushing again as Kaleek set Bree down and handed him Bradley, moving his left arm up to cradle him and help him attach his tiny-mouth to his left nipple, grinning at Jaymie as he immediately quieted, starting to suck greedily.

"Of course you will," he answered, doing the same thing with Bree on his right side, moving to lay back beside Jaymes.

"Like everything, it'll take time, but you will."

He slipped an arm around Jaymes's shoulders, feeling peace and happiness enfold them like a warm-cloud as they watched their babies nurse then eventually fall asleep again.

Kaleek detached their mouths from Jaymie's nipples gently, taking them back to their cradles, then laying down beside him again and kissing him on the lips lingeringly, lovingly.

"I love you, baby…"

Jaymes sighed into the kiss, relaxing even further, drifting into slumber as he responded softly.

"I love you to. Forever."


	38. Chapter 38 Three Surprises

**Hiya! Been a while. Okay, first order of business, (OOB) I am so, so, so, so sorry that it took me this long to update this story, I swear. But I promise that I ABSOLUTLY, WILL NOT, make you wait so long again. I swear on my love for writing. I don't know when I'll update again, but it will not be as long as before.**

**Anyway, enough about my faults, and I hope that you enjoy this update.**

**I plan to finish this story as soon as I can for you, and I have already started another Ben/Kevin story, though it has no connection to my other two. Just thought I'd let you know, so you won't cry when it's over, though you might anyway from happiness. : )**

**~SilverEars~**

**p.s. One of the surprises is the chapter update, the second is Josslyn's proposal, and the third is at the very end of the chapter. : )**

**Chapter 38 Three Surprises**

Kevin, Ben, Ben's parents, Check, Josslyn, Erik, Gwendolyn and Blake stood several feet back from where Kaleek and Jaymes stood holding hands, Alec standing in front of them.

Blake was holding a peacefully sleeping Bradley in his arms, while Gwendolyn held a bouncing and alert Bree.

Every single one of them was smiling.

"Do you, Kaleek, accept Jaymes as your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, and to care for him? To care for the children that your love for each other has created?"

"I do, and I promise all of that. For as long as we all shall live."

Alec smiled at his firm declaration, turning to face Jaymes.

"Do you, Jaymes, accept Kaleek as your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, and to care for him? To care for the children that your love for each other has created?"

"Yes. I promise all of that as well, for as long as we all shall live."

"Then I am very happy to pronounce you as married. You may each kiss your lover."

Kaleek smiled, drawing Jaymes into his arms tenderly, watching his dark lashes flutter closed as he lowered his head to press his mouth to his, his lips gentle as he kissed him before pulling back to smile as his beautiful green eyes opened slowly.

Jaymes smiled back at him, looking slightly-dazed as Kaleek leaned their foreheads together, each of them slipping the sliver rings onto each other's fingers.

"I love you, Jaymie Alatari-Tennyson. My husband."

"I love you, Kaleek Alatari-Tennyson. My husband."

They smiled happily as everyone clapped quietly so as not to wake Bradley, then everyone looked shocked as Josslyn knelt down on one knee before Check, taking both of his love's hands in both of his gently, his violet eyes so soft, and completely and irreversibly smitten as he looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you, Check… My darling, my life… You are the light that guides me. Will you marry me, my dove?"

Check blushed at being the center of attention, but he squeezed Josslyn's hands in his gently where they rested together on his large stomach, nodding as tears of joy started to roll down his face, lifting their hands up to kiss Josslyn's tenderly, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Yes…" he whispered, opening his watery eyes again as he sniffled quietly.

"Yes, a thousand times, yes. I will marry you, my life, my heart. You're all that I've ever wanted. I love you, Josslyn. When?"

Josslyn flushed with pleasure at his words, his eyes shining with happiness as he kissed Check's hands for several seconds before answering him.

"Now."

"Now?" Check asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Josslyn asked sensibly.

Everyone, and everything, that we need is already here with us."

"Um, I guess so. Alright. Now."

Josslyn stood up, linking his left hand with Check's, and they switched places with Kaleek and Jaymes to stand in front of Alec, who fell back to stand with the others and take their babies into their arms carefully.

Now Bree was asleep and Bradley was the alert and giggling one.

Alec smiled at them both approvingly, clearing his throat softly before he began.

"Do you, Josslyn, take Check to be your lawfully-wedded husband? To care for and love him and the unborn-child that your love for each other has created inside him?"

"I do," Josslyn answered firmly. "Always."

"And do you, Check, promise Josslyn the same which he has promised you?"

"I do. Always."

"Then I now pronounce you married. You may each kiss your beloved."

Check smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as Josslyn leaned down to press his lips to his in a tender kiss, slipping the rings onto each other's fingers gently.

Then the almost-sixteen year old gasped, a slightly-pained look crossing his face, his hand moving to touch his stomach, his Mate pulling back in concern as Check panted quietly.

"Joss…" he whispered, wincing as he looked up at him.

"I think my water just broke…"


	39. Chapter 39 The Baby Finally Arrives

**Bree Tennyson - Yeah, I've been back for a while, but I was kinda stuck on this story, so I was just working on my Inuyasha one. **

**Sorry about that. :( **

**But I'm SO happy that you haven't forgotten about me! He, he, I'm glad that you liked the proposal, and the unexpected labor as well! **

**I hope that you'll like this chapter as well. It didn't end how I had planned, but, I like this ending better, and I'm sure that you will, too! :)**

**At this point I'm planning on two more chapters, including this one, and and epilogue. :) Then, I'll probally get more of my next Ben/Kevin written so I can post it!**

**However, that one doesen't have anything to do with this one. It's on it's own, but I can tell you that what I do have finished is very good! :)**

**Anyway, on to the chapter we go!**

**~SilverEars~**

"_What_?" Josslyn gasped, speaking softly for the sake of privacy.

"It- _Now_? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Check answered, glaring at him a little because of his sudden-pain.

"My pants are soaked and I'm going into contractions."

"Alright. Don't panic. I'll get you upstairs."

"If anyone's panicking, it's you," Check joked, twining his arms around his neck as Josslyn bent down, placing one arm behind his husband's knees, the other under his shoulders as he lifted him up into his arms carefully.

"I'm not panicking. Alec? We need you upstairs. It's time."

The Gray-Matter nodded, following as Josslyn left the living room to ascend the stairs to their bedroom, pulling the sheets back so that Josslyn could lay Check down on the bed gently.

Then Alec left the room to retrieve clean towels and the small tub of water that he has used to deliver Jaymie's babes.

Josslyn peeled off Check's soaked pants and underwear for him, tossing them aside, then unbuttoning his plain, white dress-shirt and removing it gently as well.

"Thank you," Check whispered softly as Alec came back into the room with the necessary-supplies, his eyes clearly grateful as he looked at him with a small-smile.

"Of course, baby," Josslyn promised, smiling back and moving to kiss his forehead tenderly.

"I'm here, my dove, and I always will be."

Check flushed with pleasure, thankful when Josslyn slid three soft pillows behind his back to support him, rearranging his own legs to place his feet on the mattress and spread them wide as Alec was setting up the basin of water and towels to prepare to deliver the baby.

/

Jaymes winced, burying his face against his husband's chest as his best friend's agonized screams echoed throughout the house, relaxing a little when Kaleek's left hand rubbed his back to try to soothe him, closing his eyes.

"Gods..." he whispered, his voice shaky-sounding as he shifted closer to Kaleek on their bed for comfort.

"I hope that everything goes alright. If he doesen't make it..."

"He'll make it, my love," Kaleek said firmly, pecking his cheek with a quick-kiss of affection.

"Check is very strong. He survived over fifteen years of abusive-behavior toward him from his own family."

"Parents," Jaymes murmered against his chest.

"What was that, baby?" Kaleek questioned him.

"I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, "Parents"," he repeated, lifting his head to look at him with scorching, emotional-fire in his green eyes.

"They may have created him, but _we _are his family. He belongs with us."

"You're right," Kaleek said approvingly, kissing his soft brown hair tenderly.

"Well said, my darling Jaymie. Now we just need to find someone for Erik to love."

/

Check screamed again, his hand tightening around Josslyn's where they rested, twined together on the mattress as his husband sat on his knees beside the bed, arching his back a little to try to relieve some of the pressure in the tense-muscles of his lower-back as he pushed.

Then he rested again, breathing slowly and trying to relax for a moment, smiling weakly when Josslyn's other hand gently brushed the limp, sweat-dampened hair back from his flushed face tenderly, bathing the red skin with cool-water using a soft wash cloth.

He set it back in the shallow-bowl on the plain brown night-stand with a quiet-splash when he felt Check tensing again as another contraction began, wincing inwardly in reaction to his lover's pain as he screamed and squeezed his hand again, arching his back and pushing again, harder this time.

Check gasped softly, panting heavily, moaning in pain, relaxing a bit when Josslyn whispered words of love and encouragment in his ear.

"Oh god, it hurts, Joss," he whimpered, slumping down again in relief as the contraction passed.

"It hurts so bad..."

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. If I could take your pain away and bear it for you, I would do it, my dove, you know I would..."

"Don't be sorry," Check hissed fiercely, dispite his exhasted state.

"It's worth it. For her. I want to see her. To touch her. I need to watch you take her in your strong arms, to hold her close and safe as you hold me. To love her, as you love me."

"You're doing beautifully, Check," Alec interjected with a smile, pleased at his venamence with Josslyn.

"It shouldn't be long now."

Check nodded, smiling in relief at his reassuring words.

Then he tensed as another contraction started, feeling the gentle, comforting-pressure of Josslyn's hand pressing against the base of his spine as he arched his back to push again.

A loud groan of pain escaped his throat as the intensity of it increased suddenly, and he threw his head back and screamed a horrible-sounding scream as he pushed as hard as he could manage, the sound of a baby's cries joining his, then taking over as he panted heavily, closing his eyes in exhastion, listening to Alec cleaning her and calming her as Josslyn washed his face again to help soothe him.

Then he opened his eyes, feeling him rearrange his limp arms into a cradleing-position as Alec placed her in his arms carefully.

Her short hair was bright-red, damp from the cleansing-water, curling in wet-circles of fire atop her tiny head, her skin as white and pure as alabastor-stone, and when she blinked open her eyes, they were deep-purple pools of curiousity, one small hand moving slowly, tiny, delicate-fingers touching Check's left cheek, causing his tired eyes to fill with tears of joy.

"Hey, baby," he cooed softly, not even noticing when Alec gathered up his things and left the room to give them some privacy.

"I'm your daddy. How are you, little Cheslyn? I'll bet that was as much fun for you as it was for me, but I'm glad that you're here finally. I love you, little one. You're so beautiful..."

They were both shocked, their eyes going wide when she opened her tiny mouth and giggled quietly, her small eyes fixed on Check's face with intreast.

Check smiled, turning his head to press his lips to her tiny fingers tenderly, then he gestured with his eyes for Josslyn to come closer.

"This is your father, Cheslyn. He takes care of me and loves me, and now that you're here, he'll do the same for you."


	40. Chapter 40 New Beginnings

**bree tennyson - I'm glad that I'm one of your favorite authors, and honored that you'll put that in your favorite quotes. :) I loved the line as well. :)**

**I **don't** know about the Gwen thing, but I do love Cheslyn! She's a sweetie! :) I hope that you like my other stories, to. :) Enjoy this chapter in the mean time, though! :) **

**chop4tess - I'm glad that you like my story. :) I think though, that it's time to wind down this one before it gets to long. So this is the last chapter, then there will be an Epilogue, and they're gonna be good, trust me. Enjoy! :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 40 New Beginnings**

Kevin's dark-red lips curved into a triumphant-smirk when Ben shuddered and moaned beneath him, his hands tightening where they gripped his arms in an instinctive, reflex-reaction as he hit that special-spot inside his lover that made his gorgeous green eyes roll back in his head as he keened loudly, spreading his legs wider where they rested on either side of his strong hips.

_"Uhhhhhh, Kevin, yes! Need this so much! I love you! Harder, please!"_

Kevin obliged them both, bracing his palms on both sides of Ben's head just above his shaking shoulders, the muscles in his back and buttocks rippling and flexing as he started to rock both harder and faster inside his husband's tight-hole eagerly.

His black eyes darkening impossibly as he lowered his head to ravish Ben's mouth with his in a scorching, desperate, _needy_-kiss, he trembled, loving how he shivered and quaked beneath him, his mouth opening wider for him with eager-obedience, sucking on the wet-muscle without hesitation, causing Kevin's lower-abdomen to clench tight with his suddenly-painful desire.

Ben was mewing and writhing beneath him like a horny little kitten, his emerald-green eyes alternately softening and burning like the edges of the flames in a drift-wood fire as it consumed the dried salt-water encrusted logs slowly.

_"Ohhh god, Ben... _You're _so tight... So prefect... _The way you look. The way you give yourself to me without holding anything back... Open your soul and immerse me in it's beauty as you offer me your gorgeous body... I wish... I wish that I never had to leave either of them... That I could be as one with you, always."

Ben whimpered, a broken-sounding groan coming from his throat as he wrapped his legs around his Mate's hips and took him deeper into himself.

"You are always as one with me, my love, irrevocably and intricately interwoven into my heart, my mind and my soul. I could no sooner harm you then I that I would myself. We are always connected, in every way possible. Whether we are making love or not, we are always as one flesh. Two halves of a whole, we cannot truely exist without the other."

Kevin gasped when Ben's hands moved to twine through the black hair at the nap of his neck, tugging his head down to kiss him hungerily, jerking his hips upward to pull him in deeper, moaning and breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around his upper-back, clinging to him tightly as his physical and emotional reactions threatened to sweep away the last of his control.

"Kev, I- Oh gods! I c-can't hold on much longer... Please!"

"Then come for me, my lover," Kevin rasped sexily, accenting his words with a hard thrust of his hips, lowering his head to lick at Ben's lips with his tongue tenderly.

Ben's body twisted under his, back arching, pushing up into the thrust and coming with his husband's name on his lips, panting, his fingers clutching at his sweat-slicked shoulders as Kevin came after him, sinking deep as he filled him with his seed.

Ben shuddered, shaking against him as he withdrew from his sated body reluctantly, drawing him into his arms and placing a loving-kiss to his forehead, his left hand moving up, fingertips trailing over his still-quivering thigh to caress and stroke his bare, for-now flat stomach affectionately, pressing a kiss to the soft-skin just above Ben's belly-button as well, smiling when he blushed and squirmed at his actions, ticklish, tugging at his hair gently to try to pull him away.

But Kevin resisted, smiling against the skin of Ben's stomach when he gasped as he pressed tender-kisses all over his belly, his fingers stroking the skin over the ribs on his left side, then kissing each of them from the one just beneath and slightly to the left of his passion hardened-nipple and all the way down to the last one, pleased when Ben's muscles rippled under the touch of his mouth in reaction, lifting his head to look into his face, smiling again when he saw that his green eyes were softened with emotion as his fingers loosened to slide through his dark hair in a gentle-caress.

They had waited the length of time that Alec had promised that Ben would be healed in to be intimate, but they were now several months past that restriction, and Ben was now nearly three weeks pregnant with their child.

"I love you, Kev," he said quietly, stroking the black silken-strands lovingly.

"You're so beautiful..."

Kevin's face flushed with pleasure and embarrassment both at his words and actions, his lips curving into a smile as he pressed another kiss above his belly-button, nuzzling the skin there for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I love you, to, Ben, and our baby. Nobody has _ever _had the effect on me that you do. You're all that I've ever wanted, if I had known what to ask for back before we'd met, and I love you with all of my heart. You'll always be my first and only love, my baby, my heart."

Ben gasped softly, his kiss-reddened lips parting as his emerald eyes welled up with tears of joy, sniffling as they ran down his face and Kevin brushed them away before they could reach his mouth, wrapping his hands in his lover's hair and pulling him up for a kiss, their lips connecting as a broken-sounding sob escaped him, startling Kevin so that he pulled back to look at him in concern.

"What is it, darling? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I... I'm fine. I'm wonderful, I promise. It's just the hormones."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, don't make me come over there. I wasn't finished with that pretty mouth of yours, lover."

Kevin shuddered atop him, moving to kiss him again, drawing him closer when he twined his arms around his neck and arched up to meet him, tasting the salt from Ben's still-flowing tears of happiness as they made love once more.

/

Erik's face was uncertain as he lifted a hand to knock on the door before him, leaving it hanging there as he hesitated when he heard muffled-giggles coming from within the room.

"Joss!" Check whined in hushed-whispers.

"No! Stop, please! I _hate _being tickled!"

Erik smiled, knocking quietly now that he was sure that he wouldn't be walking in on anything embarrassing.

"Come in," Josslyn said, raising his voice a little so that he could be heard over Check's high-pitched shrieks as he gave him permission to enter, continuing to tickle his husband playfully.

Erik turned the door's nob, opening it and sticking his head in through the crack to look at them where they lay on their bed together.

Josslyn smiled, stopping his 'torture' of Check for the moment to look up at him, concerned at the serious look on the nineteen year old's face.

"Are you alright, Erik? What is it?"

"I'm okay, but I... Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Josslyn's brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded, placing a quick-kiss on Check's cheek when he crawled out of the bed reluctantly, his facial-expression one of irritation.

"Check, I-" Erik began hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it, Er," he said placatingly.

"I'm hungry anyway. I'll just go grab a sandwich or two from the kitchen."

"Okay. I just... I just really need to talk to my father..."

Both of them looked shocked at his words, but Check nodded, slipping out the open door and closing it silently behind himself.

"What's bothering you, Erik?" Josslyn asked once he had settled down beside him on the bed hesitantly.

"It's not... Not bothering me exactly, but... I've met my intendeds..."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Intendeds? As in, more then one?"

"Yes. Three, actually."

"Hmmmmm... How did this happen? And when?"

"It was yesterday evening, when I went home to see my mother..."

/

_Yesterday Evening_

Erik was sitting on his old bed, just staring out the window and thinking about what his future was going to be like without Check in it.

At least, in the role of his lover, anyway.

He jumped, startled when there came a knock at his partially-open door, standing up, though he didn't turn away from the window as he spoke quietly.

"Come in..."

He heard the door being pushed open the rest of the way as whoever it was entered his room.

"Your mother said that you were up here brooding," he heard a familiar voice tease him.

He spun around, gasping softly when he saw who it was, and the other man gasped as well at his friend's altered-appearance.

"Jared!" he almost squealed, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother called and told us that you were here, and since she doesen't know where you live now, neither do we," he explained, embracing him back gently.

Erik sighed, his violet eyes turning sad as he looked up at his face.

"I'm sorry, Jar, I just... With everything that's happened lately... I thought it was best to stay low for a while."

"Why don't you tell us what's happened?" Jared said teasingly as two other men came inside.

"Then, if you're lucky, we might decide to forgive you."

"Jacob, Joel," Erik said happily, glancing at them as he released Jared reluctantly, starting to walk toward them eagerly.

Then he was falling.

Erik's head spun dizzily, and Jared caught him from behind, lowering him down the rest of the way carefully, bracing his back against his broad-chest as he tried to regain his breath, his dark-purple eyes fluttering open to look up at him in confusion, his eyes lightening in color as they cleared gradually.

"What the _hell_ was that, Er?" Jared asked, his voice slightly-harsh with his worry and anger.

Erik shuddered, licking his parted lips nervously, never having seen Jared so serious before, realizing that Jacob and Joel were now crouching near them, their faces confused and concerned as well as they watched them both.

"I think... I think I just Imprinted," he explained, trying to say it in a way that they would understand.

"'Imprinted'?" Jacob asked him. "Like in 'Twilight'?"

"Yes."

'Which one of us did you Imprint on?' Joel asked curiously with his hands since he had never been able to speak since the three of them had been born.

Jared was the oldest triplet, then Jacob, then Joel.

"Well...it didn't happen until all of you were in the room, but... That couldn't be it, could it?"

"What do your instincts tell you?" Jared asked him calmly, watching Erik as Jacob continued to listen and Joel read their lips.

"I've always loved all of you," Erik answered him without hesitation.

"I mean, you're my best friends. And...I don't think that feeling the Mating-Pull for just one of you could have made me lose consciousness like I did. It was more intense then that, like a four-way connection forming, but...could you all really be okay with this? It's not exactly normal..."

/

"And what were their answers?" Josslyn asked him curiously, his violet eyes holding no hint of judgement whatsoever.

"They're okay with it," Erik said, his eyes as full of contentment as his voice was with awe.

"They said that they've always loved me, but that they didn't know how to approach me because it's such an awkward request, but it's okay! They love me!"

Josslyn smiled at Erik's obvious-joy, pulling him close into a hug.

"I'm happy that you're happy, my son. I'd like to meet them sometime, if you're all willing."

"They're all coming over to visit tomorrow..."


	41. Chapter 41 Epilogue Yesterday Evening

**Sadly, this is the end of this story, all my faithful readers, but do not despair, for I have another Ben 10 fic started for you! :) Aren't you proud of me? :) Well, enough from me, and I hope that you enjoy this last installment as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) I wanted to send this fic off with a bang as a big thank you for all it's done for me. For all of us. :)**

**Also, yes, one more thing, this Epilogue contains Mature Adult Content, and I'm not even kidding guys. I've been working on ONLY THIS for days and days and I dug deep for this one, deeper then I've yet gone, so, just remember that as you're reading it, okay? Don't blame me if it offends, because I warned you. Thank you.**

**~SilverEars~**

**White Demon97 - I'm glad that you liked that line! So did I! :) It's even cooler that my Jacob said it, yes? :) And about the whole 'he doesn't know who he picked' thing, he does. It's all three brothers. This is a Foursome-Mating! :)**

**Se7enFreaker - Apparently _I _couldn't say no, because it's a Foursome! :) It was planned as such before your review as well! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Epilogue **

_**Yesterday Evening**_

Jared pulled Erik into his arms, rising up from the floor gradually so that he wouldn't panic, walking to set him down on the bed and perch himself there beside him.

"Maybe we'll show you," he whispered, drawing him closer with a gentle-hand on his chin to kiss his cheek with soft-lips as Jacob closed and locked the door quietly.

Joel stepped closer, his expression so-loving as he looked at Erik that he felt his heart stutter in his chest, reaching out to curl his fingers in the youngest male's shirt-fabric as Jared moved around to sit behind him, threading his fingers into his hair in a gentle-caress.

Jared watched as Erik relaxed at the usual, non-threatening submissive manner of his youngest-brother, drawing Joel closer, unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed the mute-and-deaf-boy's lips tenderly, kissing down his slim-chest as he exposed it slowly.

Then Erik tensed, jerking away to the side with a hiss when Jared's hands moved to try to undo his pants, falling back against Jacob accidentally, grabbing his pillow and putting it in front of his body like a shield, pulling away from him to put his back against the head-board defensively.

"Time out!" he requested, his voice slightly-panicky, cringing away when Jared reached out toward him.

"Just...Just slow down, please. This is moving way to fast..."

All three of them studied him in confusion, noting the wariness in his eyes, his trembling, and the way that he held the sea-green pillow like a shield in front of his chest.

"Erik?" Jared questioned him softly, guessing, but pretty sure that he was right in his assumption.

"Are you... Are you a virgin?"

Erik's face flushed at his question, and he bit his lower-lip, lowering his forehead to touch the pillow, making it's fabric rustle as he nodded slowly.

"Yes... I'm- I've never... I've been thoroughly-kissed, but that's all..."

**'**So then...**'** Joel questioned with his hands, his beautiful eyes holding hurt at the thought.

**'**You don't want this? Want us?**'**

Erik drew in a breath sharply, tossing the pillow down and opening his arms toward him, relieved when he scooted closer on the bed and into his embrace, lifting a hand to stroke his soft, blonde hair gently.

"Of course I want you. All of you. You've no idea how much I want... Need this. The Mating-Pull is very strong. But... You have to understand... What I am now, what's happened between me and you, all of you, I am forever bound to you. So if we do this, it can't be just sex to you, or even just once, because if I give you all of myself, and I would, and I don't get the same back from you... It would destroy me... So you have to be sure that you want this just as much as I do. That you can love me, take care of me, and let me do the same for all of you..."

They all looked to be in awe of his explanation, but none of them moved to go.

"We have always loved you, Erik," Jared said quietly, his eyes holding affection and sincerity as he watched Joel relax in their best friend's embrace and close his eyes, laying his fair-haired head down on his chest.

"As a friend, and more. We just didn't know how to mesh the two without scaring you away, and that we could not bear. You are the one that we want to spend the rest of our lives with, whether we ever get to hold you after making love with you. And that will never change. You can rely on that. For always."

Erik flushed at his words, spotting his face different shades of blue until it faded, biting his lower-lip briefly before he spoke.

"Alright. I believe you. But... Let's just take this slow and easy... Okay? I do want this, I'm just nervous."

"Of course, love," Jared promised, moving closer on the bed, resting his back against the head-board before slipping an arm around his shoulders, pressing soft, coaxing-kisses to his face and neck.

Erik shivered at the attention, drawing Joel upward, requesting with his hands for him to straddle his hips, kissing him tenderly when he did so, just a gentle-pressure against his beautiful mouth, his tongue sweeping over the softness of his lips to request entrance.

Joel melted against his body in instinctive-response, his lips parting on a sigh of pleasure that instantly sent fire coursing through his veins, tasting his sweet, willing mouth as his cock swelled uncomfortably in his tight-jeans.

He broke the kiss reluctantly, pulling back to gaze into Jacob's lust-clouded sea-green eyes where he now sat on his other side, flushing as he had a thought, but saying it anyway, instinctively needing to include the brown-haired man in their love-making.

"Jacob, could you... Could you help me get my jeans off without moving Joel? They're too tight..."

"Of course, Erik," he said softly, licking his lips briefly as he moved behind Joel, reaching down between his and Erik's bodies to undo the button on the jeans before slowly, carefully sliding the zipper open, not wanting to pinch him with the jagged-metal teeth.

Then he moved back further to draw them down off his muscled-legs, revealing Erik's light-gray boxer-shorts as he tossed the pants to the floor, removing his socks and starting to massage his feet thoughtfully.

Erik moaned low in the back of his throat, moving forward on the mattress a little at Jared's urging, fastening his lips to Joel's again lovingly as Jared moved to sit behind him and rub his shoulders gently.

Jacob smiled, feeling Erik's calf-muscles quivering as he started to rub them carefully, watching as Jared started to undo the buttons on his shirt and press tender-kisses down his neck to his now-exposed collar-bone.

Erik shuddered then, groaning loudly as Jared's mouth fastened on the skin over his collar-bone, sucking hard enough to leave a dark-brown mark before pulling back to lick it soothingly.

"Wait..." Erik breathed quietly, the word obviously escaping his lips reluctantly.

"There's... There's one more thing that I need to tell you all before we...before we make love..."

"Yes, love?" Jared whispered in his ear softly.

"I can't... I can't be inside any of you when I find release because...because you could get pregnant..."

"_What_?" Jacob and Jared gasped together.

Joel looked up at him from where he was still straddling his lap, his soft, pink-lips forming an o of shocked-astonishment, his hands fluttering as he asked him a question.

**'**I would... Have a baby?... Your baby?...**'**

"Yes. It's not because I'm an alien, but because of who my father is. Or rather, _what _he is. On Sawrina, all males of Royal-Blood have the ability to father children with other males. Their gods decided to give this gift because most of the Royal-Family members feel the Mating-Pull toward other males. In some cases, as with my uncles Neron and Zar, mating with their brothers."

"Royal-Blood?" Jacob questioned him curiously.

"Yes. The blood of the Ruling-Family on Sawrina. I suppose that it's a bit like England, except that both of the Rulers are usually male. They aren't always, but having a female Queen is considered rare. Uncle Neron is Sawrina's current King since their father's death, and Uncle Zar is his Submissive, his Queen, and the Bearer Of His Children. They have two and one on the way last I heard. They send transmissions back and forth with my father and their other brother at least once a week. Sometimes more. I know because we all live and love in the same house. That's where I've been staying. With Ben Tennyson and his family."

Joel's hands fluttered again.

**'**So... You're a Prince?**'**

"I..." Erik said hesitantly, blinking, looking a little uncomfortable at the turn that the conversation had taken so suddenly.

"I guess so. I never really thought about it. I mean, I'm just Erik. That's all I've ever wanted to be. Just Erik."

"Well, you're our 'just Erik' now," Jacob teased him, pressing a brief-kiss to his cheek.

"And we'll take care of you, and all of your needs, if you'll let us."

"Of course. As long as you'll allow me the same privilege," he agreed, guiding Jacob closer by the chin to to place a gentle, open-mouth kiss to his lips, their tongues entwining briefly before they pulled back at the same time, leaning their foreheads together and smiling at each other.

They all climbed out of the bed in unspoken agreement, Jared turning down the covers while Jacob moved to turn off all the lights.

Erik pulled Joel close, kissing him tenderly as both started to undress each other.

Joel shivered, a soundless-moan of longing causing his mouth to open silently as Erik's hands pushed his white, unbuttoned-shirt back and off his shoulders, palms and fingers curling around his slim, bare-hips after sliding down over his ribs lovingly.

**'**_Erik_...**'** he pleaded with his hands, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as Jared moved to remove their Mate's shirt from behind him.

**'**_Please_...**'**

Erik smiled, moving his hands to the fastening of Joel's plain, black-leather belt, unbuckling it and pulling it out of the loops on the soft-gray dress-pants gently, dropping it to the light-blue carpet before undoing the button and zipper slowly, pushing the pants down around his ankles, helping him step out of them until he stood there in nothing but skin-tight, light-gray briefs.

Jared stripped Erik down to his boxers, watching him and Joel climb into the bed beneath the covers, their Mate drawing his brother close into his arms to kiss him thoroughly.

Jared and Jacob stripped 'till they were naked as well, getting into the bed on either side of them, Jared on the left side, Jacob on the right.

Erik felt Jared trail gentle-fingers down the slight-ridges of his spine, gasping as one of the fingers of his other hand slid into his crack, stroking and probing at his virgin-hole carefully.

"Shhhh..." Jared soothed him, stroking his bare-hip tenderly.

"It's alright. I've got oil to make it easier. It'll be brilliant, you'll see. According to Jacob and Joel if feels like heaven on earth to be taken, as long as it's done properly and with caring and consideration."

"So, you've never...bottomed?..." Erik asked him hesitantly.

"No. I'm a Dominant. Jacob can be both top and bottom depending on his mood."

"And Joel?" Erik asked softly.

"Ah, Joel," Jared said, his tone of voice holding admiration and respect.

"Our brother is a very rare and beautiful creature. He's a True-Submissive all the way to his very soul. He's never given himself to anyone, because in his heart, you are the one he wants. A Lover and Master truely worthy of his love, and his loving-obedience and surrender. As long as you take care of him, love him, and treat him right, he'll be unconditionally yours forever."

Erik blinked at his description of his brother's giving-nature, looking awed and honored as he looked down at Joel's upturned face, the other man's emotion-softened eyes so open and trusting, unable to resist lowering his head to kiss his lips, shuddering when the Submissive's lips parted on a soundless-sigh of acceptance, rasping his tongue over his tenderly, surprised but pleased when Joel's twined around and with his in eager-reaction.

Then Erik gasped, kissing him harder, trying to stay calm and relaxed as he felt the rounded, broad-tip of Jared's biggest finger resting lightly against his hole for a moment before pushing it's way inside his tightness slowly and carefully, it's way sufficiently eased by the slippery-oil so that it only felt weird instead of painful.

Joel twined his arms around Erik's neck, his bare-chest moving against his with a silent, obviously needy-moan, arching his hips to press their groins together with a soundless-whimper.

Erik pulled him closer by the hips, rubbing himself against him lazily, tensing automatically when a second slippery-finger pushed into him next to the first one, making him grunt softly at the twinges of pain inside his ass as he was stretched for the coming penetration.

"Shh," Jared soothed again, rubbing his lower-back gently with his other hand to try and relax him.

"Easy, baby. Let me take care of you. Trust me."

Joel wriggled his hips against his, causing him to shudder, his inner-muscles rippling, relaxing enough that Jared was able to slip a third-finger into his entrance, his breath catching audibly in response, feeling like fireworks were going off in his ass as they pushed in deeper, groaning loudly with pleasure.

"Nughhh! Oh god..."

"Like that, baby?" Jared whispered in his ear erotically, smiling a genuine-smile when Erik nodded his head repeatedly in answer, feeling his naked-body trembling against his with need.

"Yes. Please..."

Joel whimpered again soundlessly, trembling and rocking his hips with Erik as Jacob retrieved the oil from their oldest brother, coating his fingers in the slippery-substance and starting to prepare Joel's entrance for his and Erik's pleasure carefully.

Erik was oblivious as to what Jacob was doing because his eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed with pink, his breath coming in soft pants and huffs as his hips rolled forward against Joel's hips and back against Jared's fingers sensually, a soft-moan of longing escaping his slightly-parted lips as Jared slipped his last finger into him easily.

"Oh, god, Jared! Jared, please..."

"Yes, Erik? Tell me what you need, darling. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want... I _need_ you inside me... Now. _Please_..."

Jared pressed his lips to the back of Erik's neck as he withdrew his fingers from his oil-slick hole gently, the fingers of his other hand twining through his hair, stroking the strands tenderly as he moved so their bodies were closer together in the bed, wrapping his still oil-wet hand around his own cock to guide it into him slowly and carefully.

Erik gasped softly in reaction, his body quivering with desire and pleasure as he felt the hot, hard ridges of Jared's cock glide into him, his instincts guiding him as he reached back with an arm to curl the palm of his right hand over Jared's right, bare ass-cheek, squeezing it gently and earning the sound of Jared's low-groan in his ear in reward for his efforts.

"Er-Erik," Jared panted against the back of his neck softly, leaning his forehead against his shoulder and closing his eyes, just enjoying feeling him against and around him.

"You feel so wonderful. So right. I could just hold you like this forever..."

Erik shivered against him at his words, his voice sounding breathless as he responded.

"As romantic as that is, and I appreciate romance and value it highly, don't get me wrong, I hope that you intend to do more then just hold me. Especially after getting me so wound up and needy for you..."

"Mmm..." Jared hummed against the flesh of his shoulder, making him quiver around his cock, tightening at the feelings that the vibrations sent through him.

"Of course, Our Beloved Erik. Never would I leave you needing. Not were the very world offered me and all I need do to obtain it was deny you my touch."

Erik gasped, moaning at Jared's words and the way that he moved inside him briefly to prove the point of his declaration.

"_Ohh, Jared_... _Jared, please!_"

"Tell me, beautiful Erik..." he requested quietly.

"Tell me what you desire of me and I will do it. Let me fulfill your every heated-fantesy... Tell me, tell me..."

"_P-Please_!" Erik choked out, his expression one of desperate pleasure and pain.

"I need you to make love to me! To h-hold me, kiss me, t-touch me... Oh g-god, please t-touch me... I n-need you so m-much... Please..."

Jared smiled, his lips curving as he lifted his right hand, pressing his fingertips to Erik's bare-shoulder gently, trailing them down over his ribs and causing him to shiver in reaction, curving the palm of his hand and his fingers over Erik's right hip-bone to keep him still as he started to withdraw from him then thrust back in in earnest.

Erik shuddered, wincing briefly before he got used to the strange-sensation, the hand that was still touching Jared's ass moving up to his lover's collar-bone, tightening instinctively for a moment in response to a particularly deep-thrust before moving higher to twine through his hair, tugging his head down to his neck and tilting his head to the side, baring his throat to him in offering.

"I want you to mark me, Jared, Jacob, Joel," he rasped, licking his lips as he trembled at the unfamiliar, sexy-sound of his own voice.

"To place your claims where all can see them and know that I am yours. That all of you possess me, and I you."

Jared nodded, and Erik cried out when he fastened his mouth over the skin just above Erik's collar-bone, groaning as he sucked on it hard, screaming out his release when Jacob and Joel lowered their heads in sync, side-by-side, to suck on two different places on the opposite side of his neck in the same manner as their older brother did.

Then Jacob wrapped his hand around Erik's still-pulsing cock, soothing him down from the high of his climax with gentle-touches as they licked at the marks that they had left on his neck, Jared doing the same on the opposite side as he came deep inside Erik's channel with a low-groan that was muffled against the silky-skin of his neck.

Erik wasn't surprised when, by their strokes and caresses as well as Joel's, his need came roaring back to life quickly, making him shudder and quake in their arms.

Jared finally pulled out of him reluctantly, and he and Jacob switched sides in the bed, Jared parting Joel's delicate-thighs with his large hands, tan against white in front of Erik's heavy-lidded eyes before he released his little brother into their Mate's care.

Joel shifted a little, moving his right leg further out to the side temptingly, revealing his tiny and pink, stretched, oil-slickened hole to Erik's suddenly heated gaze, trembling with desire and love as he looked at him.

"_Joel_..." Erik whispered, the sound a near-moan as he licked his suddenly dry lips, looking tormented as his brow furrowed slightly.

"God, how you look right now... No. Joel, I... _I can't_. I won't force the responsibility of a child on us all so quickly. Especially you. I'm not sure that I could endure watching you go through the pain of labor..."

Joel watched his facial-expressions as he spoke, reading his beautiful-lips as he always did, reaching out a steady-hand to touch his bare-shoulder gently, lowering his head to press his lips to his chest, over his fast-beating heart, before lifting his head to look into his emotion-filled violet-eyes as his hands fluttered with his answer, his brothers looking away respectfully to give them their privacy.

**'**Erik. Please. Take my body, my innocence, my heart. Let me love you in the way of the path that I was destined to walk. Let me bear you a child. It's what you want, deep in your heart, and it's what I need. What I've _always _needed. To hold your baby in my arms, even when that didn't mean what I know that it means now. The only thing that I've ever craved more was to have you inside me... So please, Erik, let me _feel _you. Taking me, possessing me, loving me... _I love you_, and I vow by that love that I always will, remaining loyal to you and you alone, belonging and giving myself to you unconditionally for all the days of my life.**'**

Erik's eyes welled up with moisture, a choked-cry of distress escaping his lips as the spilled over in tears, making him want to curse and sob both as he tugged Joel closer with an arm around his shoulders, holding him there as he pressed his lips to his hard, shaking as he held his delicate, naked-body against his and kissed him until they were both senseless with each other.

"Joel... Joel, god, I can't even..."

Erik shuddered, pulling Joel even closer and pressing his trembling lips to his again, grabbing his pale-leg with it's fine-dusting of soft, blonde-hair and moving it so that it rested over his hip, his fingers resting lightly over Joel's hip, spread out like a lady's paper-fan as he shifted his hips even closer to him, pressing himself slowly and carefully into Joel's quivering, virgin-entrance, groaning in the back of his throat with pleasure as he sank deep into his tight-heat thanks to the slickness of the oil.

Joel shook against him, his red, saliva-wet, kiss-swollen lips parting on a soundless-whimper, his hands moving over the bare-skin of his lover's back gently, enjoying Erik's quiet-gasp as his hands moved to his round-ass, touching and needing them to convey his acceptance of their current-position as well as his intense-longing for more.

Erik tugged Joel beneath his larger-body, pulling away from Jared as he rolled atop him fully, shuddering as he thought of him and Jacob watching as he pushed his oil-slick cock back inside Joel's glistening, pink-hole slowly, reaching under his white-legs, gripping his feminine-thighs with his hands and spreading them wider, making it easier for the other two men to see clearly where the two of them were joined together.

Joel gasped soundlessly, clearly understanding the significance of his actions, his entrance clenching tight, spasming around Erik's blessed-hardness, his plump-lips parting slightly with awe as he gazed up at his lover and the love of his life with desperate-longing.

Then Erik started to move, carefully at first, then harder once he got the feel for it, causing Joel's eyes to dilate with pleasure and his mouth to open wider, forming a round o, obviously wailing inaudibly as the head of Erik's swollen-cock hit his sweet-spot, raking across it repeatedly as he went in deeper cautiously.

Joel jerked beneath him, his body staying loose and eagerly-accepting of the hard-rod that was filling up his ass delightfully, his pale-hands clutching hard again, his fingers digging into the full, taunt-roundness of Erik's backside, clearly reveling in the physical as well as the emotional-intimacy of their position, the pale-ridges of the length of his cock hardening rapidly and filling up with blood the way that his eyes were filled with joy, heavy-lidded and cloudy with arousal as he continued to stare up at him pleadingly.

Erik smiled as Joel's beautiful-cock quivered and bobbled up and down in front of his eyes with the rolling-motion of the Submissive's hips as he moved with the thrusts inside his body sensually, reaching out a hand to press his thumb against the deep-red, throbbing head of his penis, drawing forth a full-body shudder and a voiceless-growl from his Mate at the intensity of the stimulation.

Erik was surprised, but he didn't protest when the other two men moved behind his thrusting-hips, shaking at the thought of what he must look like to their eyes at that angle.

Then he cried out in shock when he felt Jacob's palms reach beneath him to cup his balls, his smooth, gentle-fingers rolling and needing them carefully, a soft-whine escaping his throat as he started to take Joel harder, a low-groan vibrating through his chest like a peaceful-storm at the dual-sensation.

Then Erik moaned loudly, barely biting back a harsh-curse as two of Jared's fingers were suddenly plunged inside him, re-stretching the still-sensitive walls of his well-oiled ass, the hand that wasn't holding Joel's cock fisting in the sheets tightly in response to the discomfort.

"_Guhhhh! _Jared! Oww... You could have warned me. That stings..."

He heard Jared sigh, trembling as he felt his soft-lips scattering tender-kisses over the flexing-muscles of his upturned ass-cheeks around Joel's squeezing-hands in wordless-apology.

Then the two older brothers switched positions, Jared's rougher, calloused, but no-less-pleasing palms taking over the Royal-Treatment of his balls while Jacob pressed several kisses to his cheeks as well before spreading them gently to reveal his slightly-stretched, glistening-hole.

Jacob trembled in disbelief at what he was about to do, but it felt right, and he trusted his gut-feeling, believing that this would drive Erik wild with lust as it always did with him, so he lowered his head, rasping his hot, wet-tongue up the crack of Erik's ass after releasing the cheeks, tasting his new lover as he continued to move inside his littlest brother's welcoming, needy hole.

Erik gasped softly, keening as a violent-shudder took his body over while Jacob continued to lick the walls of slightly-wrinkled flesh on either side of his now contracting-entrance, growling softly as he marked him with his saliva, almost as though he were trying to make Erik a part of himself by coating his sensitive-crack with his spit.

Theoretically Erik knew that he should be disgusted by it.

It was filthy, after all.

But the fact that it _was_ dirty...

There was something so primitive about it, so disgusting, that it flooded his body with a want so strong, so intense, that all his poor brain could think was, "Fuck, yes!" and "Me want Jacob!"

For some reason it made him think back to the days when the men of earth had gone raiding for Mate's, not wanting to bother with all the pointless social-expectations of the society of that age.

He would have liked to to have been carried off like that by these three men, his heart beating wildly in his chest, cheeks flushed with the excitement of the unknown and adventure, instinctively knowing that he would be safe and loved with and by them, he wouldn't have given them any foolish protests at all.

Thankfully what came out of his mouth was more coherent, and way less embarrassing then his thoughts, even if it probably didn't count as full-sentences.

"_Jacob!_ Oh god... Jake, _please!_ Fuck me, Jacob! _Want you to fuck me deep and hard!_"

Jacob gasped, his eyes going wide at Erik's reaction, feeling as though someone had punched his lower-abdomen, his cock thickening even further with blood quickly, rising up with a deep-hunger for the man before him.

Jared looked at his brother from where he was now licking Erik's balls, nodding in appreciation of his obvious-longing for their Mate, watching as Jacob rose up onto his knees, placing his legs on either side of Erik's thrusting-hips and Joel's rolling-thighs, letting the other man's ass take him take him inside as he pressed against his quivering-hole, wrapping his hands over his hip-bones for balance, light-headed with need as he slid home easily thanks to the slick-oil, feeling the backs of Joel's hands brushing his groin where they still squeezed Erik's ass-cheeks with every thrust of his hips.

Jacob slid his left hand down, touching his brother's silken-hair with his palm where he lay between the thighs of the three of them, stroking the strands as he moved slowly inside Erik's tight-heat.

"Jared..." he invited softly, caressing his face now.

"Join us, brother."

He felt Jared shudder, panting slightly as he moved away from his touch reluctantly to move behind Jacob, coating his fingers with the oil before pushing two of them into his younger brother's hot-hole slowly, stretching him carefully, smiling as he wriggled his hips back into his touch with a quiet-groan of pleasure.

"_Nuhhh... Jared, yes!_" Jacob whimpered, his entrance contracting around his fingers tightly before fluttering open for him eagerly.

He was able to add a third finger beside the first two easily, thrusting them in and out of him rhythmically, making him cry out and shudder in response.

"_Jared! Jared, please!_ I want to _feel _you inside me..."

Jared looked at his brother in surprise at his pleading.

He could count on one hand the number of times that Jacob had allowed Jared's cock to breach him.

Only when he was so wound up, horny and desperate for that deep, all-encompassing release that masturbating just couldn't touch would he seek him out.

He never spoke, just entered his room and laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes, rolling his hips to press the evidence of his need against him pleadingly.

It was always gentle and loving between them then, tender-kisses, never on the lips, and caresses, slow and easy thrusts until both of them fell over the edge together.

Sometimes Joel would watch as they engaged in things that proper-society frowned upon between two brothers as well as two men, touching himself through his pants, but he never participated, the hunger that was in his eyes and his voiceless-cries and moans all for Erik and Erik alone.

The things that proper-society disliked had no place in their relationship.

They were brothers who loved each other.

That was all there was to it.

Jared withdrew his fingers from his brother carefully, rising up above him to sink his rigid cock deep into Jacob's ass quickly.

The other man quivered beneath him, groaning loudly as he started to move, taking him hard and fast, causing him to whine and buck his hips, pushing his own cock farther into Erik as Jared's penis raked over his sensitive-spot repeatedly.

Erik shook and whimpered, growling softly as he bent down to fasten his lips to Joel's in a fierce, demanding-kiss.

Joel's naked-body trembled beneath his, relaxing even further in response to the kiss, his hands moving up his back to clutch at his wide-shoulders, his lips parting with a soundless-scream as he finally shattered, spilling his release over Erik's hand when he felt his true-love give up his life-making seed willingly into the tight, rippling and shaking walls of his passage, threading his fingers through his hair and kissing him lovingly.

Erik moaned into his mouth, twining his tongue with Joel's and kissing him tenderly, pulling out of his warm-hole reluctantly with one of Jacob's upward movements, groaning with pleasure as he slid back in sharply, finally coming as the muscles of Erik's ass squeezed him with the after-effects of his climax inside Joel.

Then Jacob pulled out of him completely, panting heavily against his neck, cooling the sweat that had gathered there with the exertion of their love-making as Jared continued to pound his cock deep inside Jacob's ass determinedly, finally releasing with a strangled-shout, pressing his sweat-drenched forehead against his brother's shoulder as he shook with the force of his climax, shuddering as his wet, dripping penis slid out of his stretched, quivering-hole without any effort on his part at all.

"_God, Jacob_," he whispered hoarsely, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the middle of his brother's sweat-slicked shoulders.

"That was so fucking brilliant... I... I love you, Jake. I know that I've never said it, at least, not in the way that I mean it right now, but I do, and I hope that you know that."

Jacob looked up at him from where he had slumped down on the bed in surprise, stunned to see moisture fill his older brother's eyes as he looked back at him, biting his quivering lower-lip in embarrassment before he spoke again, obviously needing to get out what he had to say to him regardless of his pride.

"I love you, Jakey," he said softly, using their mother's old pet-name that she had called him before she had passed away of cancer before they had hit their teenage-years.

Thankfully their run-away father had never bothered to look them up, and, at twenty-three years of age they were well past the time when he could have claimed any of them.

"I love you so much..."

"Jar-Jar..." Jacob said quietly, surprising his brother when he opened his arms toward him, drawing him down to lay in his embrace, bare-skin against bare-skin as he stared deep into his brother's eyes.

Erik had shifted above them, stretching out along the top-half of the the large bed while they took up the bottom-half, Joel's head resting on their Mate's lower-abdomen, just above his groin, slender-fingers curled trustingly around Erik's, sleeping peacefully as his lover's other hand stroked his soft, blonde hair and face lovingly.

"I love you, to, Jar-Jar," Jacob continued after a moment, as though he had been collecting his thoughts like elusive butterflies in a net.

"I love you more then I could ever express. You took good care of us after mother... When we didn't have anyone else to lean on. And then the first time that you helped me with my physical-needs... It felt so good, so right, that I wept in your arms afterward. It's still so vivid in my memory... You knew just what I needed that first time. Exactly how much was to much and how much wasn't enough. I still don't know how you did it, but I don't need to. It was perfect, and that's enough for me to know that I love you. I love you, Jared, and I'm going to kiss you now..."

Jared gasped sharply, lips parting as Jacob leaned in closer and pressed his mouth to his brother's gently.

The kiss was warm and wet, and Jared _melted _into it and against his body with a soft-sigh, something that he had _never_ done before.

Eventually Jacob ended the gentle, loving-kiss reluctantly, leaning his forehead against Jared's and kissing the tip of his nose playfully.

Jared smiled at him, rolling onto his side and drawing Jacob close into his arms, both of them glancing toward Joel and Erik.

Both men were sound asleep, Joel's fingers still curled with Erik's, Erik's other hand resting possessively on his lover's collar-bone.

They shifted closer to them, laying their heads down side-by-side on Erik's chest, their four bodies forming an E-shape with Erik's as the main-line, the one that held the other three together.

Much like their relationship was with him now.

And, so doing, they reached out to link their hands, Jared's palm pressed together tightly with Jacob's, knowing in their hearts that everything was as it was meant to be as they drifted away together to join Erik and Joel in their dreams...

~End~


End file.
